


En osaa olla yksin, kun sain sut

by Wisely_Silent



Category: Salatut elämät
Genre: M/M, Student Exchange, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, rudeness
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 29,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9440291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisely_Silent/pseuds/Wisely_Silent
Summary: Ilkka joutuu vastahakoisesti majoittamaan ulkomaalaisen vaihto-oppilaan kotiinsa.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Larias-foorumilla talvella 2015/2016 minun ja Siru84:n pelaama yksityisviestiroolipeli.
> 
> Hahmojako:  
> Siru84: Elias, Ilkka, Janne, Tale  
> Wisely_Silent: Lari, Sebastian, Iida, Luokanvalvoja

** Osa 1 **

**Eräänä tammikuisena iltana lukio-opiskelijoiden vanhemmat ovat kokoontuneet vanhempainiltaan keskustelemaan alkaneesta kevätlukukaudesta.** **  
  
Luokanvalvoja**  
  
Silmäilee pöydällä olevia muistiinpanojaan ja huomaa, että jäljellä on enää yksi asia, josta on syytä keskustella. Nostaa katseensa vanhempiin, joista osa näyttää jo varsin kyllästyneiltä. Korjaa silmälasiensa asentoa ja selvittää kurkkuaan.  
"Viimeisenä asiana tänään on ystävyyskoulumme kanssa suoritettava oppilasvaihto, joka alkaa maaliskuussa, kuten tiedätte", aloittaa, "osa vanhemmista on jo ilmoittanut voivansa ottaa oppilaan kotiinsa, mutta tarvitsemme vielä lisää vapaaehtoisia."  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Odottaa kyllästyneenä, että vanhempainilta päättyisi ja voisi lähteä kotiin. Työpäivänsä on ollut tänään pitkä ja raskas, joten ei jaksaisi istua koko iltaa jauhamassa jonninjoutavia poikansa Larin luokanvalvojan kanssa. Tuhahtaa, kun luokanvalvoja ilmoittaa, että tarvitsisivat lisää vapaaehtoisia vanhempia majoittamaan oppilaita ystävyyskoulusta.  
"Minähän en mitään pikkuterroristeja kattoni alla majoita ja suosittelisin muille samaa", sanoo kantansa.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Vilkuilee rannekelloaan ja odottaa, että pääsisi pikkuhiljaa kotiin tekemään ruokaa. Tuli vanhempainiltaan suoraan töistä, joten ei ehtinyt syödä. Kun puheeksi tulee oppilasvaihto, tuhahtaa Väänäsen kommentille ja huomaa, kuinka lähes kaikki luovat tähän paheksuneita katseita. Hymähtää huvittuneena mielessään, sillä Väänänen on kaikkea muuta kuin pidetty henkilö.  
  
**Luokanvalvoja**  
  
Oli lähes varma, että Ilkka Väänäsen suusta tulee jotakin typerää. Huokaisee ja pitää vaivoin ilmeensä kurissa.  
"Sinä et ole poikasi kanssa osallistunut vielä millään tavalla ystävyyskoulumme kanssa järjestettyihin juttuihin", tokaisee ja katsoo miestä kulmat koholla. Tämän olisi jo korkea aika laittaa kortensa kekoon.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Niin emme olekaan, koska ihan silkkaa ajantuhlausta koko touhu", pauhaa.  
  
**Luokanvalvoja**  
  
Rypistää otsaansa tyytymättömänä, kun Väänänen ei vaikuta ollenkaan yhteistyöhaluiselta.  
"Jos Lari ei osallistu, häneltä täytyy evätä pääsy luokkaretkelle", sanoo rauhallisena ja odottaa, josko alkaisi Väänäsen mieli muuttua.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Uskomatonta! Miten se voi olla mahdollista? Aikamoista kiristystä teillä!" pauhaa.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään.  
"Olisko se sit niin kamalaa ottaa joku ulkomaalainen?" kysyy tympääntyneenä.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Mulkaisee Vuorelaa, jonka tuntee etäisesti.  
"Olisi todellakin!" vastaa.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Miks?" tokaisee, "ihan mukavia tyyppejä ne on." On ollut kerran tytärpuolensa Iidan mukana Belgiassa, kun nämä kävivät viime vuonna parin päivän vierailulla ystävyyskoulussa.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Mistäs sä sen voit tietää?" kysyy pistävästi.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Koska mä olen osallistunut tähän toimintaan ja peräti tavannut niitä belgialaisia opiskelijoita", tokaisee.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Häkeltyy hieman Vuorelan sanoista.  
"Jaa... Ja ne on olleet ihan okei vai?" kysyy.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Ei todellakaan mitään pikkuterroristeja", hymähtää.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Kääntää katseensa luokanvalvojaan.  
"Okei, hyvä on. Mä suostun, MUTTA sillä ehdolla, että saan peruuttaa koko homman, mikäli siitä ei tule mitään ja se oppilas juonii jotain", sanoo.  
  
**Luokanvalvoja**  
  
On kuunnellut suurella mielenkiinnolla Väänäsen ja Vuorelan sanailua ja yllättyy sen seurauksista.  
"Jos ottaa oppilaan, niin eihän häntä nyt kesken kaiken voi pois ajaa", vastaa Väänäselle tiukasti.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Vuorela voi varmaan ottaa sen sitten, jos en tuu toimeen sen kanssa, kun se tuntuu kerran niitä niin puolustavan", sanoo.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Mulla ei oo aikaa ylimääräsille asukkaille", tokaisee valheellisesti. Ei vain halua ketään vierasta kotiinsa ja tuntee olevansa oikeutettu kieltäytymään, sillä on sen verran monesti jo osallistunut ystävyyskoulutoimintaan. Toisin kuin Väänänen, joka ei ole laittanut tikkua ristiin.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään.  
"Niinpä niin", tokaisee.  
  
**Luokanvalvoja**  
  
"Me saamme yhteensä yhdeksän oppilasta vieraaksi Brysselistä, ja kaksi heistä on vielä ilman majoituspaikkaa", kertoo ja ilahtuu sitten, kun rouva Haukkala ilmoittaa, että he voivat ottaa yhden, jottei kukaan jää ilman paikkaa.  
"Ottaakos Väänänen sitten tämän viimeisen?" kysyy huokaisten.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Otan joo. Tiedetäänkö muuten, onko mitä sukupuolta?" tiedustelee.  
  
**Luokanvalvoja**  
  
Kieltämättä yllättyy, kun Väänänen suostuu majoittamaan oppilaan.  
"Se selviää myöhemmin", vastaa sitten tämän kysymykseen, "tällä hetkellä on tiedossa vain vaihto-oppilaiden lukumäärä, ei muuta."  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Selvä juttu", sanoo ja miettii, mitähän Lari tuumaa, kun kuulee, että saisivat seuraa myöhemmin keväällä.  
  
**Luokanvalvoja**  
  
Nyökkää ja jatkaa vielä samasta aiheesta.  
"Meiltä on lähdössä seitsemän oppilasta Brysseliin, ja heille kaikille on jo saatu majoitus", kertoo lähinnä niille, joiden lapsi on lähdössä vaihtoon. "Lisää infoa on tulossa myöhemmin, ja siitä ilmoitetaan sitten. Onko kysyttävää?"  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Ei minulla ainakaan", vastaa.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Pudistaa päätään.  
"Eipä ole, ei", toteaa ja toivoo, että pääsevät viimein lähtemään.  
  
**Luokanvalvoja**  
  
Kenelläkään ei vaikuta olevan kysymyksiä.  
"Selvä. Siispä kiitän osallistumisesta ja nähdään seuraavalla kerralla."  
  
**Muutamaa hetkeä myöhemmin Ilkka avaa kerrostaloasuntonsa oven ja astuu sisään...** **  
  
Ilkka**  
  
"Kotona ollaan", huikkaa eteisessä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Makaa sohvalla ja katselee tylsistyneenä telkkaria, josta ei tule oikein mitään kiinnostavaa.  
"Moi... Mitä siel oli?" kysyy faijaltaan, kun kuulee tämän tulevan kotiin.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Riisuu ulkovaatteet eteisessä ja kävelee olohuoneeseen, josta Larin ääni kuuluu.  
"Me saadaan tänne seuraa keväällä", ilmoittaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan faijalleen.  
"Mitä seuraa?" ihmettelee eikä mieleensä juolahdakaan, että kyse on oppilasvaihdosta.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Huokaa.  
"Mut puolipakotettiin ja manipuloitiin suostumaan oppilasvaihtoon", vastaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Täh?!" parahtaa, kun kuulee, että faijansa on mennyt suostumaan oppilasvaihtoon, josta on koulussa jauhettu jo melkein koko syksy. Ei todellakaan halua ketään vierasta kotiinsa, varsinkaan sellaista, joka ei puhu suomea.  
"Peru se", vaatii.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Huokaa.  
"En mä halua, että kaikki ne vanhemmat pitää mua jonain natsina, joka ei kestä paria kuukautta jotain oppilasta kattonsa alla. Haluan näyttää, että musta on siihen. Näyttää ainakin Vuorelalle, joka tuntuu olevan niin kaikkien suosiossa", hymähtää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kuuntelee pettyneenä faijansa sanoja.  
"Mitä välii?" marisee, "mä en haluu tänne ketään."  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Sun on nyt vaan kestettävä, ja mun myös. Toivotaan, että tulisi tyttö, niin olisi edes silmänruokaa sulle", tokaisee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katsoo faijaansa uhmakkaana suostumatta uskomaan, ettei tämä aio perua päätöstään. Mutta kun faijansa mainitsee toivovansa tyttöä, kääntää katseensa muualle posket punaisina.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan, kun Lari kääntää katseensa muualle.  
"No mikäs sulle nyt tuli?" virnistää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ei mikään", väittää nopeasti, "ärsyttää vaan." Ei haluaisi tyttöä, koska faijansa voisi alkaa yrittää parittaa itseään tälle ja ihmettelisi, kun ei osoittaisi kiinnostusta tähän. Jos taas tulisi poika... Nielaisee haluamatta ajatella asiaa.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Okei. En mä tätä haluaisi, mutta en halua, että muhun luodaan pahoja katseita tai kukaan ei halua olla mun kanssa tekemisissä tai jos juoruja liikkuu, niin kuka tietää, jos asiakkaatkin kaikkoavat", puhisee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee alistuneena kuunnellessaan puolella korvalla faijaansa. Miettii, miten ihmeessä tulee selviämään kaksi kuukautta jonkun ärsyttävän ulkomaanpellen seurassa.  
"Kai se nukkuu sohvalla?" kysyy, koska ei todellakaan ole jakamassa omaa huonettaan.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Totta kai nukkuu!" ilmoittaa heti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No hyvä", mutisee helpottuneena. Ei ainakaan tarvitse nukkua samassa tilassa sen vieraan kanssa, mikä on suuri helpotus.  
  
**Siirrytään maaliskuuhun. Ilkka ja Lari ovat lentokentällä odottamassa oppilasvaihtoon tulevaa vierastaan. Heillä on kourassa kyltti, jossa lukee heille majoittuvan oppilaan nimi. Väänäsen kaksikko on hyvin negatiivinen tulevaa vierastaan kohtaan eivätkä ole halunneet panostaa vierailuun juuri ollenkaan, vaan aikovat olla kuin ei heillä ketään ylimääräistä edes olisi.** **  
  
Elias**  
  
Nappaa matkalaukkunsa hihnalta ja alkaa pälyillä ympärilleen, sillä ei tiedä yhtään, mihin perheeseen joutuu sijoittumaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Liikehtii levottomana paikoillaan ja odottaa hermostuneena vaihto-oppilaan ilmestymistä. Ei tiedä tästä muuta kuin nimen ja toivoo oman mielenterveytensä takia, että poika ei ole millään tavalla hyvännäköinen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näkee pian erään miehen ja pojan kyltissä nimensä ja suunnistaa kaksikkoa kohti.   
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Sieltä näköjään taitaa etsimämme henkilö tulla", mutisee kyllästyneenä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huomaa kohta yhden matkalaukkua raahaavan pojan suuntaavaan kohti. Vilkaisee faijaansa.  
"Mut eihän toi näytä miltään keskieurooppalaiselta!" parahtaa. Mielestään poika näyttää pikemminkin pohjoismaalaiselta vaaleine hiuksineen. "Nimikin vois olla ruotsalainen..." mutisee.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Joo, kyllä mäkin ruotsalaisen puolelle kallistuisin", sanoo, ja kun Elias tulee siihen heidän luokseen, rykäisee.  
"Tervetuloa Suomeen. Olen Ilkka Väänänen ja tässä poikani Lari. Me olemme isäntäperheesi täällä Suomessa", lausuu englantia kuten rallikuskit ikään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Itseään huvittaa, kun kuulee Ilkan puhuvan itselleen englantia. Päättää paljastaa suomalaisuutensa vasta autossa.  
"Hei", tervehtii englanniksi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei yhtään tykkää puhua englantia, koska ei ole siinä kovin hyvä, mutta onnekseen osaa sentään vähän paremmin lausua sitä kuin faijansa.  
"Moi, mä oon Lari", sanoo ja välttelee katsomasta poikaa, joka näyttää lähempää aivan liian komealta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Illan poika näyttää todella hyvännäköiseltä, ja hymähtää mielessään, sillä yleensä kaikki komeat pojat ovat heteroja.  
"Hauska tavata", sanoo Larille englanniksi.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Eiköhän sitten lähdetä", ehdottaa ja lähtee jo kävelemään heittäen kyltin roskikseen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää faijalleen ja lähtee saman tien kävelemään kohti autoa. _Miks se ei voinu olla ruma..._ mutisee mielessään turhautuneena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Lähtee kävelemään Larin perässä kohti autoa. _Harmi, kun toi on hetero..._ ajattelee mielessään harmistuneena.


	2. Chapter 2

**Osa 2**  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kun pääsee autolle ja faijansa avaa keskuslukituksen, menee saman tien istumaan etupenkille vaivautumatta auttamaan vierasta ollenkaan matkalaukun kanssa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pöyristyy, kun Lari ei auta matkalaukkunsa kanssa, vaan menee istumaan etupenkille. Huomaa Ilkan myös jo menevän autoon, joten joutuu itse nostamaan matkalaukkunsa takapenkille ja istuutuu alas vetäen oven kiinni. _Käytöstavat on tainnut näiltä herroilta kokonaan unohtua_ , ajattelee.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Käynnistää autonsa ja peruuttaa sen parkkipaikalta.  
"Mitä ihmettä me tarjotaan _tolle_?" kysyy pojaltaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuhahtaa faijansa sanoille.  
"Saa luvan syödä sitä, mitä tarjotaan", tokaisee, "mä en ainakaan ala mikskään ituhipiks vai mitä ikinä noi syökään."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Itseään ärsyttää, kun Lari pitää itseään jonain ituhippinä, ja ei tunne itseään muutenkaan tervetulleeksi. Päättää, ettei paljasta osaavansa puhua suomea ja haluaa antaa Ilkan ja tämän pojan vähän kärsiä kielikylvystä.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Täsmälleen niin. Me syödään tänään perunamuusia ja nakkikastiketta. Tulkkaa se tolle", käskee Laria.   
  
**Lari**  
  
"En mä tiedä, mitä kastike on enkuks!" parahtaa faijalleen, kun tämä käskee itseään tulkkaamaan, "tai nakki... Onkse sama ku makkara?"   
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Kohauttaa olkapäitään.  
"En minä tiedä! Sano sille jotain kuitenkin", käskyttää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Itseään huvittaa Ilkan ja Larin painiskelut kielen kanssa ja samalla nauttii tilanteesta täysin rinnoin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Miks pitäis? Kyl se sit näkee, mitä safkaa on, kun saa lautasen naaman eteen", nurisee ja laittaa kätensä puuskaan.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Aivan, totta!" tokaisee ja jatkaa ajamista saapuen jonkin ajan kuluttua kerrostaloasunnon pihaan. Pysäyttää auton ja nousee autosta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nousee autosta, kun se pysähtyy, ja ottaa matkalaukkunsa, jota alkaa raahata mukanaan kohti Ilkkaa, joka kävelee jo oikean rapun ovelle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Onneksi ovat pian kotona, ja poistuu autosta välittömästi, kun se pysähtyy. Suuntaa ensimmäisenä kohti ovea. Olonsa on hyvin hermostunut ja vaivaantunut siitä, että heille on tulossa vieras ihminen asumaan kahdeksi kuukaudeksi. Vieras ja aivan liian hyvännäköinen sellainen.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Astuu portaat ylös toiseen kerrokseen ja avaa asuntonsa oven auki. Pitää ovea auki, että Elias pääsisi sitten myös sisälle matkalaukkuineen päivineen. Yrittää edes sen verran.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Riisuu kengät eteisessä ja tuo matkalaukkunsa sisään myös.  
"Minne laitan tämän?" kysyy englanniksi matkalaukkuunsa viitaten.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Marssii sisälle kotiinsa Eliaksen perässä ja potkii kengät jalastaan.  
"Sä nukut tossa sohvalla", ilmoittaa tylysti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
_Onpa ystävällinen ja lämmin vastaanotto mulla täällä_ , pohtii mielessään ja hymähdellen kävelee eteenpäin pienessä kolmiossa etsiskelemään olohuonetta. Löytää sen onneksi ja heittää matkalaukkunsa sohvalle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Murjottaa, kun Elias valtaa heti sohvan, joten ei voi mennä siihen katsomaan telkkaria. Alkaa jo miettiä, että olisiko sittenkin parempi vaihtoehto jakaa huone...  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Kai sä Lari tulet mua auttamaan ruoanlaitossa? Ja käske se vieras myös", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Onks pakko?" huokaa sille, että pitäisi puhua vieraalle, "jos tehään vaan kahestaan?"  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Käy se toki, mutta keksi sille sitten jotain tekemistä, ettet vaan karkaa tänne ilmoittamatta minne oot menossa", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee uudelleen ja menee vastahakoisesti olohuoneeseen.  
"Me tehään faijan kaa ruokaa", ilmoittaa englanniksi ja livistää sitten keittiöön.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kuuli kyllä Ilkan sanat, ja Lari ei kyllä keksi itselleen mitään tekemistä, vaan jättää itsensä oman onnensa nojaan. Ottaa puhelimensa esiin ja näpyttää tekstiviestin Iidalle, johon tutustui, kun tämä oli käymässä Brysselissä.   
  
_Oon nyt Suomessa ja mulla on niin siisti isäntäperhe -.-_  
  
**Iida**   
  
_Kenen luo sä jouduit?_  
  
**Elias**  
  
_En muista niiden sukunimeä enää, mutta jonkun Ilkan ja Larin._  
  
**Iida**  
  
_Voi ei... :( Otan osaa._  
  
**Elias**  
  
_Ai sä tunnet ne?_  
  
**Iida**  
  
_Joo, kun samalla luokalla oon sen Larin kaa..._  
  
**Elias**  
  
_Okei. En oo kertonu niille, että osaan suomee. Hauska höynäyttää niitä vähän ;)_  
  
**Iida**  
  
_Se on niille törpöille ihan oikein! :D_  
  
**Elias**  
  
_Toivoinkin, että sanoisit noin._  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Mee sä olkkariin ja pidä huoli, ettei se pölli mitään, kun jäi nyt yksin sinne", tajuaa yllättäen.  
  
**Iida**  
  
_Sun täytyy antaa takaisin samalla mitalla, ei niiden kanssa muuten pärjää._  
  
**Lari**  
  
Voihkaisee faijansa sanoille.  
"En mä osaa sil mitään jutella", valittaa ja haluaisi jäädä keittiöön tekemään ruokaa sata kertaa mieluummin kuin astua jalallaankaan olohuoneeseen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
_Niin mä ajattelinkin tehdä!_  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Naurahtaa.  
"Ja mäkö sitten osaisin vai? Se on samaa ikäluokkaa sun kanssa, joten luulis, että sä keksisit jotakin juteltavaa", huomauttaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää huvittuneena kuullessaan olohuoneeseen Ilkan ja Larin sanoille itsestään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Mulkoilee faijaansa ja miettii, mitä ihmettä voisi muka sanoa sille belgialaiselle pellelle.  
"En mä haluu", marisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
_Viettäkää ihana ilta ja sun täytyy sitten esitellä mut jossain vaiheessa tälle sun Jannelles ja muutenkin esitellä Helsinkiä ;)_  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Tää on yhtä tyhjän kanssa, jos me ei tolle aiota puhua mitään näiden kahden kuukauden aikana. Sama kun ei olisi edes tullut", hymähtää.  
  
**Iida**  
_  
Totta kai. :) Nähdään!_  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Se on sun vika, et toi ylipäätään tuli meille", syyttää faijaansa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Laittaa puhelimensa takaisin farkkujensa taskuun ja jää kuuntelemaan Ilkan ja Larin riitaa itsestään. Haluaisi laittaa kuulokkeet korviin eikä kuunnella typerää riitaa. Toisaalta haluaisi mennä sanomaan näille, että voi etsiä toisenkin paikan, jossa olla, jos on näin haluttua seuraa.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Kyllä minä sen tiedän, mutta nyt vain täytyy seuraukset kestää", vastaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Näyttää faijalleen hapanta naamaa, mutta näkee kyllä tämän ilmeestä, että on parempi vain totella ja mennä olohuoneeseen.  
"Tuskin tota kiinnostaa edes lätkä..." mutisee ja lähtee sitten huokaisten Eliaksen seuraan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kuulee Larin sanat Ilkalle ja hymähtää mielessään. Kohottaa sitten katseensa, kun poika tulee olohuoneeseen myös. Ei oikein tiedä, mitä pojalle sanoisi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Astelee varovasti olohuoneeseen ja vilkaisee nopeasti sohvalla olevaa Eliasta. Istahtaa nojatuoliin ja nappaa kaukosäätimen, jolla painaa telkkarin päälle saadakseen jonkin tekosyyn olla olohuoneessa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vilkaisee Laria ja kääntää katseensa televisioon sitten.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntee olonsa valtavan vaivaantuneeksi ja saa taistella itsensä kanssa, ettei nouse ylös ja lukittaudu huoneeseensa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Rykäisee.  
"Haluatko kertoa itsestäs jotain?" kysyy Larilta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hätkähtää rajusti, kun Elias yhtäkkiä avaa suunsa.  
"Sä ensin", sanoo toivottuaan, koska ei todellakaan halua alkaa sönköttää mitään elämäntarinaa englanniksi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää, kun Lari haluaa, että aloittaisi.  
"No mä oon Elias ja asunut ikäni Brysselissä. Mulla ei oo sisaruksia ja mut on adoptoitu", kertoo itsestään englanniksi.  
"Sun vuoro", kehottaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan, kun on ymmärtävinään, että Elias on adoptoitu, mikä selittää sen, miksi tämä ei mielestään näytä ollenkaan keskieurooppalaiselta.  
"Mä oon Lari ja pelaan lätkää", hymähtää pojalle. Ei juuri muuta edes osaa vieraalla kielellä itsestään sanoa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää pienesti eikä voi pitää kieltään kurissa.  
"Siltä se näyttääkin", tokaisee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ai miten niin?" tivaa heti puolustelevana olemuksensa kiristyessä, kun on varma, että Elias pilkkaa itseään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Menee ujoksi Larin tivatessa syytä.  
"No siis... No kun oot niin lihaksikas", sopertaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Rentoutuu, kun tajuaa, ettei Elias pilkannutkaan. Katsoo tätä kyllä oudosti, koska vaikuttaa siltä, että tämä vähän nolostui.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näplää peukalonkynttään, kun ei yhtäkkiä tiedäkään, mitä puhuisi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kun Elias ei sano enää mitään, siirtää huomionsa telkkariin. Toivoo, että sieltä tulee jotain järkevää.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Kävelee olohuoneeseen.  
"Syömään!" ilmoittaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei ehdi montaa kertaa kanavaa vaihtaa, kun faijansa huutaa syömään. Sammuttaa telkkarin ja nousee välittömästi ylös.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Palaa keittiöön takaisin ja huusi syömään suomeksi, koska ei osaa sanoa sitä englanniksi.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Tietää, mitä Ilkka sanoi, mutta tietää myös sen, että Ilkka ja Lari eivät tiedä, että osaa suomea. Kun Lari nousee ylös, katsoo tätä muka kummastuneena.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ennen kuin ehtii pois olohuoneesta, vilkaisee Eliasta, joka näyttää kummastuneelta. Samassa tajuaa, että faija puhui suomea. Huokaisee.  
"Ruokaa", tokaisee englanniksi ja painuu keittiöön.


	3. Chapter 3

**Osa 3**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Jää virnuilemaan Larin painuessa keittiöön ja painuu kohta perässä. Istuu alas tuolille ja ottaa ruokaa lautaselleen. Ei mahda sille mitään, että kyseenalaistaa, millaista ruokaa Ilkka on tehnyt.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ehti ottaa ruokaa ennen Eliasta ja tutkii tarkkaan tämän ilmettä nähdäkseen pojan mielipiteen tarjolla olevasta ateriasta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vie ensimmäisen haarukallisen suuhunsa ja maistelee ruokaa, jonka toteaa olevan ihan syömäkelpoista. Jatkaa syömistä rohkeammin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Yllätyksekseen Elias ei ala valittaa, joten rentoutuu hieman ja alkaa itsekin syödä. On aina pitänyt faijansa tekemistä ruoista, vaikkeivät ne kovin monipuolisia olekaan.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Kysy siltä, mitä se tykkää", patistaa Laria.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Luo faijaansa tympääntyneen katseen. Itseään ottaa päähän, ettei tämä voi sanoa Eliakselle mitään itse, vaikka aivan varmasti osaisi.  
"Millasta on?" kysyy kuitenkin vilkaisemattakaan Eliasta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kuuli kyllä Ilkan kysymyksen ja katsahtaa Laria, joka ei edes vilkaise itseään.  
"Hyvää", vastaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Yllättyy, että ruoka on peräti hyvää Eliaksen mielestä eikä vain esimerkiksi kelvollista.  
"Ei vissiin tarvii ryhtyy ituhipiks..." mutisee faijalleen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää mielessään kuullessaan Larin sanat. _Mikä musta jonkun ituhipin ees tekee?_ hymähtää mielessään.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Yllättyy Larin sanoista.  
"Ooh, loistavaa! Tai sitten se ei vaan uskalla sanoo", naurahtaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää faijalleen, ja sitten mieleensä tulee jotain, mitä Elias paljasti olohuoneessa.  
"Toi muuten kerto, et se on adoptoitu", ilmoittaa faijalleen, "siks se näyttää ruotsalaiselta."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan. _Ruotsalaiselta?_  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Sehän selittääkin sitten kaiken. Osaakohan se myös puhua ruotsia tai siis tietääköhän se biologisista vanhemmistaan?" pohtii.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Juo välillä maitoa ja saa purra huultaan, ettei sano osaavansa suomea ja että vanhempansa ovat suomalaisia.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No en oo kysyny", hymähtää faijalleen. Ei edes halua kysyä, koska ruotsia ei puhu senkään vertaa kuin englantia.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Saa lautasensa pian syötyä tyhjäksi ja juo myös maitolasinsa tyhjäksi.  
"Kiitos."  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Odota!" sanoo tökerösti englanniksi, ja Elias pysähtyy.  
"Oletko kotoisin Ruotsista?" kysyy kömpelösti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pidättelee huvittuneisuuttaan.  
"En", vastaa ja nousee ylös.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen lyhyt vastaus tulee yllätyksenä.  
"Aijaa, mä olin ihan varma, et se olis", sanoo suomeksi faijalleen ja miettii, mistä Elias sitten voisi olla. Mieleensä ei juolahdakaan, että tämä olisi Suomesta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää mielessään Larin sanoista. _Ootte niin lähellä ja kuitenkin niin kaukana spekulaatioidenne kanssa_ , pohtii mielessään.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Sitten on vielä Norja ja Tanska", ehdottaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Niin..." miettii ja jatkaa syömistä, "mut ainakaan se ei oo mikään ryssä."  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Onneksi ei, sillä ryssää mä en kattoni alla katselis yhtään", sanoo päättäväisesti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kävelee olohuoneeseen vietyään astiat tiskipöydälle ja huuhdeltuaan ne.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No en kyl mäkään", sanoo heti ja huomaa rentoutuvansa hieman, kun Elias poistuu keittiöstä.  
  
**Myöhemmin illalla. Ilkka on jo pedannut pedin sohvalle Eliakselle.** **  
  
Elias**  
  
Istuu sohvalla ja näpertää puhelintaan. Koko päivä on ollut turhauttavan pitkä, eikä ole oikein keksinyt mitään puhuttavaa Ilkan ja Larin kanssa. Lisäksi nämä kohtelevat itseään todella huonosti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tulee ulos kylpyhuoneesta pelkissä boksereissa ja vilkaisee sohvalla istuvaa, varsin synkännäköistä Eliasta. Jossain syvällä sisällään tuntuu vähän pahalta tämän puolesta, sillä eivät ole faijansa kanssa tehneet Eliasta pätkääkään tervetulleeksi...  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kuulee askelia lähistöltä ja kohottaa katsettaan puhelimestaan vain nähdäkseen Larin suihkunraikkaana ja pelkissä boksereissa. Puna leviää kasvoilleen, ja laskeekin katseensa rykäisten takaisin puhelimeensa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huomaa Eliaksen punastuvan ja rykäisevän, mikä kummastuttaa itseään. Pysähtyy keskelle olohuonetta.  
"Onko sulla kaikki ok?" huomaa kysyvänsä Eliakselta englanniksi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökyttelee päätään.  
"Joo, kaikki on mainiosti", vastaa katsomatta Lariin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Okei, hyvä sit", tokaisee, kun Elias vakuuttelee kaiken olevan mainiosti. Lähtee kävelemään kohti huonettaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Sohva, jossa on viettänyt lähes puolet koko päivästä, tuntuu jotenkin kovalta ja pieneltä, eikä ajatus siinä nukkumisesta oikein houkuta.  
"Ei teillä olisi patjaa?" kysäisee Ilkalta englanniksi, joka istuu edelleen nojatuolissaan.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Lari, mitä toi sanoo?" kysyy juuri, kun Lari on pääsemässä huoneensa ovesta sisään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee, kun ei pääsekään vielä huoneeseensa.  
"Se tais kysyy patjaa", vastaa. Ei ihmettele, ettei Eliasta houkuta sohvalla nukkuminen, sillä se ei ole järjin mukava.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Kääntää katseensa Eliakseen ja pudistaa päätään.  
"Eipä meiltä sellaista löydy", vastaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää ja tyytyy kohtaloonsa. Tietää, että ei tulisi nukkumaan hyvin, ja selkäkivut varmasti tulevat tutuiksi parin kuukauden aikana.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää mielessään faijansa valheelle, sillä kyllä heillä on vaatehuoneessa patja, joka on huomattavasti mukavampi kuin sohva. Ei kuitenkaan sano mitään, vaan astuu huoneeseensa sisään.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Vaikka heillä todellisuudessa on patja vaatehuoneessa, ei halua mainita sitä Eliakselle, koska ei halua antaa tälle sellaista ylellisyyttä.   
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mäkin voisin käydä suihkussa", ilmoittaa ja nappaa matkalaukustaan pyyhkeen ja painuu kylpyhuoneeseen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Sulkee huoneensa oven ja asettuu sängylleen. Painaa silmänsä kiinni ja miettii, saako nukuttua.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Nousee nojatuolista ja kävelee Larin huoneen ovelle.  
"Mä taidan painua pehkuihin, huomenna on kuitenkin työpäivä. Hyvää yötä", toivottaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Joo, ja mun täytyy mennä ton kans huomen kouluun", mutisee Eliakseen viitaten, "öitä."  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Kävelee huoneeseensa ja sulkee huoneen oven.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Sammuttaa suihkun ja kietoutuu pyyhkeeseen kuivateltuaan itseään ensin kylpyhuoneessa. Astuu sitten ulos kylpyhuoneesta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Faijansa lähdettyä ummistaa silmänsä ja yrittää olla ajattelematta mitään. Kuulee Eliaksen askeleet olohuoneesta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Istuu sohvalle ja alkaa etsiskellä puhtaita boksereita matkalaukustaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kääntyy kyljelleen kasvot seinään päin ja vetää peiton kunnolla päälleen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Saa uudet bokserit jalkaansa ja kuivaa hiuksiaan. Nousee sitten sohvalta ja käy juomassa lasillisen vettä keittiössä ennen kuin palaa olohuoneeseen ja pujahtaa peiton alle. Sohva tuntuu heti todella epämukavalta maata.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ärsyttää, kun ei tunnu pystyvän olemaan kuuntelematta Eliaksen aiheuttamia ääniä. Ei ole tottunut siihen, että kodissaan on joku ylimääräinen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Sulkee silmänsä ja yrittää nukkua ensin toisessa kyljellään, kunnes vaihtaa asentoaan sohvalla toiselle kyljelleen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kun Eliasta ei enää kuulu, pystyy lopulta nukahtamaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nukahtaa jossain vaiheessa yötä lopulta hieman levottomaan uneen.  
  
**Muutama päivä myöhemmin Iida on pyytänyt Eliasta kylään luokseen.** **  
  
Iida**  
  
Ovat juuri saapuneet Eliaksen kanssa suoraan koulusta kotiovelleen Pihlajakadulle. Penkoo avaimia laukustaan.  
"Mä en vieläkään voi oikeen uskoo, et sä oot täällä", sanoo iloisesti hymyillen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee.  
"En mäkään, mutta mukavaa, ku tunnen edes jonkun ihmisen täältä", sanoo.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Löytää avaimensa ja avaa oven.  
"Niin on mustakin mukavaa", sanoo hymyillen astuessaan ovesta sisään, "saan mäkin shoppailuseuraa."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää ja astuu Iidan jäljessä sisään tämän asuntoon.  
"Niin ja mulla joku, jolle purkaa mun kamalaa isäntäperhettä", sanoo.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Aivan", hymähtää, kun Elias ottaa puheeksi Väänäset, "miten sulla on muuten mennyt niiden kaa?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohauttaa olkapäitään.  
"Ihan ok, tylsää vaan, kun ne ei oikein juttele mulle tai keksi mitään aktiviteettia", marisee.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Auttaiskohan se, jos sä paljastaisit, et puhut suomea?" miettii myötätuntoisena. Voi vain kuvitella, miten ankeaa Eliaksella on Larin ja tämän faijan kanssa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Voi olla, ja kyllä mä sen aionkin paljastaa, mutta antaa niiden vielä hetken kärsiä", vastaa.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Okei, kai sä tiedät parhaiten", sanoo ja sulkee oven ennen kuin alkaa riisua ulkovaatteitaan naulakkoon.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Riisuu itsekin ulkovaatteet naulakkoon.  
"Millainen sun faija on?" kysyy Iidalta.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Isäpuoli", korjaa Eliasta, "mä en mun oikeeta faijaa tiedä. Mut Sebastian on tosi hyvä isä, vaikkakin aika tiukka joskus."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sori, mä en tienny", pahoittelee.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Ei se mitään", sanoo Eliakselle ja viittoo tätä peremmälle asuntoon.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Meillä on muuten jotain yhteistä, koska en mäkään tunne mun faijaa", sanoo ja kävelee peremmälle asuntoon istahtaen sohvalle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Osa 4**  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Totta muuten", sanoo hymyillen ja menee Eliaksen viereen istumaan, "ei sulla siellä Brysselissä sitten oo ketään isähahmoa?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Olihan mutsilla yks Vincent, mutta mä en tullu sen kaa toimeen, ja se vihas mua mun homouden takia", sanoo.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Aijaa... No ei vissiin sitten tullu sitä ikävä", tokaisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Joo ei todellakaan, mutta mä tiiän, että mun biologinen faija asuu tääl Helsingissä", paljastaa.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Kiinnostuu Eliaksen paljastuksesta.  
"Tiiästä siitä mitään enempää?" utelee ja alkaa heti miettiä, kuka se voisi olla.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pudistaa päätään vähän harmistuneena.  
"En. En nimeä tai mitään muutakaan, eikä mutsikaan tiiä tai ainakaan se ei suostu kertoo", sanoo.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Huomaa, että Elias on hieman harmistunut asiasta.  
"Sä vissiin haluaisit tietää?" päättelee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Joo, haluaisin mä. Oon totta kai tullu mutsin kaa toimeen hyvin, ja se on kasvattanu mut hyvin, mutta kyllä mä silti haluaisin tietää ja tuntea faijanikin", sanoo.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Mitähän se tietää susta", miettii Eliaksen biologista isää ja sitä, että tämän löytyminen on tosi vaikeaa ilman kunnon johtolankoja.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"En tiiä, mutta ois kiva tietää sekin, että miks ne anto mut adoptioon biologisen mutsin kanssa. Että vähän ristiriitaista tää samalla, kun haluaisin tutustua siihen ja toisaalta taas en", sanoo.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Niin... Mä toivon, että se kaikki vielä joku päivä selvii sulle", sanoo lohduttavana.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa.  
"Toivotaan", sanoo ja vetää syvään henkeä.  
"Mutta puhutaan jostain muusta. Mites sulla ja Jannella menee?"  
  
**Iida**  
  
Elias vaihtaa aihetta asiaan, josta ei haluaisi puhua.  
"No ihan hyvin", vastaa ja tietää, ettei kuulosta kovin vakuuttavalta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan.  
"Ei ihan kuulosta siltä", toteaa.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Ilmeensä menee vaikeaksi.  
"Jannekin perhe otti vaihto-oppilaan", kertoo, "se on tyttö..."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Irvistää.  
"Auts. Tiiätkö sä, millä mielellä Janne on siitä tytöstä? Että onko sen mieleen?" kysyy.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Ilmeensä menee synkäksi.  
"Ne kaks vaikuttaa viihtyvän vähän turhankin hyvin yhdessä..." mutisee mustasukkaisena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Voi ei! Mutta muista kuitenkin, että Janne on sun kanssa, ja mä toivon, että se ei oo niin kusipää, että tekis jotain tyhmää varattuna miehenä", sanoo.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Kyllä mä sen tiedän..." huokaa, "ärsyttää vaan, vaikka en mä usko, et Jannella mitään tunteita sitä kohtaan on."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Joo, ei taatusti ole", sanoo asiasta varmana.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Hymyilee pienesti.  
"Hyvä, et sä oot noin positiivinen", sanoo, mutta vakavoituu sitten.  
"Tunnetsä sen tytön?" kysyy, "sen nimi on joku Jolien..."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pohtii nimeä mielessään.  
"Tuttu nimi kyllä", vastaa.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Et sä enempää muista?" kysyy ja on vähän pettynyt, kun Elias ei heti tiedä, kuka on kyseessä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ehkä jos mä näkisin sen, niin voisin sanoo tarkemmin", pohtii.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Mä näytän huomenna koulussa, et kuka se on", sanoo Eliakselle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Tehdään niin", sanoo.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Hymyilee Eliakselle ja vilkaisee sitten seinällä olevaa kelloa.  
"Sebastianin pitäis tulla kohta", sanoo, "kai sä jäät syömään?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huomaa hieman jännittävänsä Sebastianin tapaamista.  
"Joo, voin mä jäädä", vastaa.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Kiva saada välillä seuraa", sanoo iloisesti, kun Elias lupaa jäädä. Uskoo sen käyvän Sebastianillekin. Yleensä syövät kahdestaan tai kolmistaan, jos Janne on käymässä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Niin ja mä saan nähdä sun isäpuoles", sanoo.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Niin saat", sanoo hymyillen, "toivottavasti sä pidät siitä."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Noh, jos sä sanot, että se on mukava, niin mä uskon, että se on sitä."  
  
**Iida**  
  
Hymyilee leveästi Eliaksen vastaukselle.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Saapuu töistä kotiin ja alkaa riisua takkiaan.  
"Moi", tervehtii Iidaa tietämättä, että tällä on seuraa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kääntää katseensa ovelle, kun kuulee oven käyvän ja miehen äänen.  
"Moi", sanoo vähän varovaisesti.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Moi!" huikkaa iloisena isäpuolelleen, kun kuulee tämän tulevan kotiin.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Kuulee Iidan lisäksi vieraan äänen.  
"Ai, sulla on seuraa", toteaa astuessaan peremmälle ja nähdessään vieraan pojan tytärpuolensa kanssa sohvalla.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Joo. Mä oon Elias ja täällä vaihto-oppilaana Brysselistä", kertoo Sebastianille.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan, kun tutkailee Eliakseksi esittäytynyttä vaihto-oppilasta.  
"Ollaanko me nähty jossain?" kysyy, sillä mielestään Elias vaikuttaa jotenkin tutulta, vaikkei osaakaan sanoa, että miksi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vilkaisee Iidaa hämmentyneenä, kun tämän isäpuoli kysyy, ovatko he nähneet jossain.  
"Ei mun tietääkseni", vastaa häkeltyneenä.  
**  
Iida**  
  
Menee ihan ymmälleen Sebastianin kysymyksestä.  
"Oothan sä voinut Eliaksen nähdä siellä Brysselissä sillon", miettii ja nyt kun tarkemmin katsoo, mielestään Eliaksessa ja Sebastianissa on jotain samaa näköä.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Voihan se olla..." tokaisee Iidan sanoihin ja keskittyy sitten tarkemmin Eliakseen.  
"Sä siis asut Belgiassa, mutta oot suomalainen?" kysyy tältä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Joo, mä muutin Brysseliin mutsin kanssa, ku olin kaheksan", vastaa Sebastianille.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Nyökkää Eliakselle hitaasti kehtaamatta udella enempää. Siirtyy keittiöön.  
"Onks teillä nälkä?" kysyy molemmilta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"On mulla ainakin. Jos mä saisin jäädä syömään?" kysyy.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Kyllä mullakin on vähän nälkä", vastaa isäpuolelleen.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Eihän Iidan kavereita nyt voi nälissään pitää", hymähtää, "toivottavasti ihan peruspöperö kelpaa."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee.  
"Kyllä kelpaa."  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Hyvä", sanoo, kun Elias vastaa, että peruspöperö kelpaa.  
  
**Muutamaa päivää myöhemmin lauantai-iltana. Elias on kyllästynyt nukkumaan kovalla ja epämukavalla sohvalla...** **  
  
Elias**  
  
Huokaa.  
"Eikö teiltä oikeasti löydy mitään patjaa, jossa mä voisin nukkua? Mä en enää jaksa näitä selkäsärkyjä!" valittaa, kun istuvat olohuoneessa katsomassa televisiota.   
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Mulkaisee Eliasta ja sitten Laria, mutta ei vastaa pojalle mitään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Yrittää olla välittämättä Eliaksen valituksista, koska faijansa on kieltänyt antamasta tälle patjaa. Itse antaisi mielellään, jottei tarvitsisi kuunnella Eliaksen jatkuvaa mäkätystä epämukavasta sohvasta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa syvään ja turhautuneena.   
"Mä marssin ilmoittamaan teistä kohta opettajalle, miten te mua kohtelette", sanoo selvällä suomen kielellä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kääntää kasvonsa kohti Eliasta ja tuijottaa tätä suu auki, kun kuulee pojan puhuvan täysin virheetöntä suomea. Tuntee järkytyksen lisäksi olonsa vähän petetyksi, että tämä on valehdellut koko ajan.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Mitä helvettiä?" parahtaa suomeksi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sitä helvettiä, että mä vaadin parempaa nukkumispaikkaa!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mikset sä oo kertonu, et sä osaat suomee?" tivaa Eliakselta niin ikään suomeksi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kääntää katseensa Lariin.  
"Mä halusin vähän jekuttaa teitä, kun sain niin huonon vastaanoton", vastaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Näyttää hapanta naamaa.  
"Ootsä niinku suomalainen vai?" haluaa tietää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Olen", vastaa.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Mutta miksi sä sitten tulit tänne vaihtoon, jos sä oot suomalainen?" ihmettelee.   
  
**Elias**  
  
"No mä oon asunu Belgiassa lähestulkoon koko ikäni, joten siksi tulin vaihtoon", vastaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Just", tuhahtaa ja haluaisi vajota maan alle, kun tajuaa, että Elias on ymmärtänyt aivan kaiken, mitä on tästä faijan kanssa suomeksi puhunut...  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Niin. Eli menenkö valittamaan vai aiotteko majoittaa mut muualle?" kysyy ja katsoo Ilkkaa haastavasti.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Katsoo Eliasta takaisin yhtä haastavasti ja huokaa sitten.  
"No hyvä on. Mä annan sulle patjan, mutta sähän et sitten valloita tätä olohuonetta enää, vaan saat nukkua Larin kanssa samassa huoneessa", ilmoittaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mitä?!" parahtaa järkyttyneenä faijalleen, "ei varmana nuku!" Huoneensa on ainoa paikka kodissaan, jossa saa olla kaikessa rauhassa, eikä todellakaan halua menettää sitä.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Nukkuu. Se on puolitoista kuukautta, ja pärjäät sen ajan kyllä Eliaksen kanssa", sanoo.  
  
**Lari  
**  
"Faija! Mä en haluu tota sinne", vinkuu. Nyt kun tietää Eliaksen osaavan suomea, pitäisi siivota pois näkyvistä vähän enemmän tavaraa, koska ei halua pojan pääsevän kyyläämään mitään, mikä ei tälle kuulu.   
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Asiasta ei enää keskustella! Elias tulee sinun huoneeseesi, piste", sanoo.  
**  
Lari**  
  
Mulkaisee faijaansa pahasti ja nousee ylös. Marssii kiukkuisena huoneeseensa ja läimäyttää oven kiinni.


	5. Chapter 5

**Osa 5**  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Huokaisee ja nousee ylös nojatuoliltaan hakeakseen patjan vaatehuoneesta. Palaa patjan kanssa kohta ja käy heivaamassa patjan Larin huoneen lattialle ennen kuin palaa olohuoneeseen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nappaa sohvalla mytyssä olevan peiton, tyynyn ja repii lakanan irti kävellen sitten Larin huoneen ovelle. Näykkää huultaan, kun koputtaa oveen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tyhjentää alistuneena lattiaansa ja alkaa sitten keräillä pöydällään lojuvaa kamaa piiloon, kun faijansa tulee paiskaamaan patjan lattialle, jossa on hädin tuskin edes tilaa kävellä enää. Kun kuulee koputuksen ovessaan, tietää sen olevan Elias. Huokaisee eikä sano yhtään mitään, vaan jatkaa tavaroidensa keräämistä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kun ei kuule Larin ääntä, joka kutsuisi sisään, uskaltautuu avaamaan pojan huoneen.   
"Ei tää järjestely oo mieleinen mullekaan, mutta minkäs teet", sanoo ja tulee peremmälle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Jähmettyy hetkeksi, kun kuulee oven avautuvan, mutta jatkaa sitten papereiden sullomista laatikkoonsa.  
"Olisit vaan voinu pysyy siel sohvalla", tokaisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Ootsä ite nukkunu siinä sohvalla?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Olen", vastaa lyhyesti. Tosin vain yhden yön ja se oli kamala, muttei sano sitä ääneen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No sitten sä varmaan tiiät, miks haluan siitä pois", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tyytyy vain tuhahtamaan ja on sitten kompastua patjaan, kun ei muista, että se vie niin paljon tilaa. Huokaisee ja istahtaa sängylleen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Laittaa petivaatteensa patjalle ja istahtaa sitten siihen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vilkaisee Eliasta, mutta kääntää nopeasti katseensa pois. Ei yhtään tiedä, mitä voisi sanoa tälle, ja ahdistaa jo valmiiksi se, että joutuu jakamaan huoneensa tämän kanssa seuraavat melkein pari kuukautta.  
  
**Pari viikkoa myöhemmin... Lari ja Elias eivät ole juuri toistensa seurassa viettäneet aikaa jaetusta huoneesta huolimatta. On lauantai-ilta, jonka Lari ja Elias viettävät kahdestaan, sillä Ilkka on lähtenyt omien kavereidensa kanssa saunailtaan.** **  
  
Lari**  
  
Selaa internetiä läppärillään huoneessaan ja kuuntelee samalla musiikkia, kunnes yhtäkkiä kaiuttimensa sammuvat ja pöytävalonsa pimenee.  
"Mitä hittoo?" ihmettelee, kun ei saa valoa eikä kaiuttimia päälle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Oikaissut itsensä patjalle selälleen ja lueskelee kirjaa. Kuunteli samalla puolella korvalla Larin kaiuttimista tullutta musiikkia. Havahtuu, kun yllättäen pöytävalo pimenee, eikä näe enää lukea.  
"Meniköhän sähköt?" pohtii.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tajuaa Eliaksen sanoista, että tämä taitaa olla oikeassa. Huomaa, että läppärinsä saa virtaa pelkästä akusta, joka onneksi on täynnä.  
"Voi hitto!" parahtaa, "toivottavasti ei oo pitkä katkos..."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ei se varmaan. Toivotaan niin", sanoo ja laittaa kirjanmerkin kirjansa sivuille, johon jäi ja huokaa.  
"Mitähän sitä keksis nyt tässä ennen kuin sähköt palaa?" pohtii.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vilkaisee Eliasta ja huomaa tämän hylkäävän kirjansa.  
"Mä oon ainakin koneella", tokaisee, muttei mene kauan, kun huomaa, ettei internetyhteytensä enää pelaa.  
"Helvetti", kiroaa ja painaa tympääntyneenä läppärinsä kannen alas.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsoo Larin suuntaan, kun tämä kiroaa.  
"Se siitä koneella olosta sitten, vai?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ihan turha sillä on olla, jos ei netti toimi", hymähtää ja miettii, miten ihmeessä ajan saa kulumaan, kun ei voi tehdä mitään, mikäli sähköt ovat kauankin poissa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Vähän joo. Mitäs me keksitään tekemistä? Ilta on kuitenkin vielä nuori, että nukkumaankaan kannattaa lähteä", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuhahtaa Eliakselle.  
"Meiän piti tehä jotain safkaa... Milläs teet, kun ei oo sähköö?" valittaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näyttää mietteliäältä.  
"Mitä safkaa meidän piti tehdä?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Faija sano, et ottakaa pakastimest jotain", vastaa Eliakselle ja huokaisee taas.  
"Ei tääl edes nää mitään, kun ei oo valoja..."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Puhelinta voi käyttää taskulamppuna, ja ei teil sattuis taskulamppua olemaan tai kynttilöitä ja tulitikkuja?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Menee vähän hölmistyneeksi, koska itselleen ei tullut mieleenkään taskulamput.   
"Kai meil jotain on", sanoo ja nousee tuolistaan, "varmaan tuol eteisessä."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Okei, no sä tiedät paremmin missä siellä, niin haetko, ja katsotaan, mitä sieltä pakastimesta löytyis?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mut eihän pakastinta saa avata", hymähtää huvittuneena, kun Elias ei sitä tiedä, vaikka muuten vaikuttaakin osaavan toimia ilman sähköä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää itsekin.  
"Sama juttu kuin jääkaapin kanssa. Jääkaappi tosin sulaa nopeammin, mutta jos sieltä nopeasti ottaa jotain ja jos mahdollista niin nopeimmiten pilalle menevät tuotteet ja sen jälkeen pitää sen visusti kiinni."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Lähtee kävelemään kohti eteistä.  
"Ei pakastinta silti saa avata", mutisee ja miettii, mitä voisivat syödä, kun pakasteet ovat pois laskuista. Eteiseen päästyään alkaa tonkia kaappeja ja laatikoita.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nousee patjalta ja päättää lähteä ulos Larin huoneesta, kun ei jaksa tämän huoneessakaan olla.   
"Onks teillä mitään kuivaruokia?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Onnistuu löytämään taskulampun kaapista, ja ilokseen se toimii. Yrittää miettiä vastausta Eliaksen kysymykseen.  
"No varmaan muroja ja puuroo", vastaa, "ja sit tietty pastaa ja riisii."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Teillä ei taida olla mitään takkaa tai muuta, että vois tehdä ruoan sillä?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pudistaa päätään.  
"Tuo pihakatoksessa on hiiligrilli", muistaa sitten, "ei varmaan muuta löydy, kun tuskin kiukaalla viittii..."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Grilli käy hyvin, ja jos kiuas on sähkökiuas, niin tuskin sillä edes voisi lämmittää", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nolostuu, kun tajuaa, että heillä tosiaan on sähkökiuas.  
"Kiva mennä tonne ulos..." valittaa vaihtaakseen aiheen pois kiukaasta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Jep, mutta pakko se on. Pitäiskö kattoo, mitä niistä kuivaruoista sais loihdittua?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Vai pitäiskö odottaa, et tuleeks sähköt kohta takaisin?" ehdottaa, koska ulkona jäätyminen ei houkuttele yhtään. Paljon mieluummin olisi sisällä lämpimässä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No odotetaan vaan. Toivotaan, että ne pian tulis, koska mulla on ihan törkee nälkä!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Talsii taskulampun kanssa olohuoneen sohvalle.  
"Tääl on koht ihan pimeetä, jos ei noi sähköt tuu takasin", huokaisee, ja samalla mahansa kurnii.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kävelee Larin perässä olohuoneeseen ja istuu Ilkan nojatuoliin.  
"Niin on joo. Onkohan joku pahempikin vika? Puu kaatunu sähkötolpan päälle tai jotain", pohtii.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ehkä", tuhahtaa ja siirtyy makuulle. Painaa silmänsä kiinni turhautuneena ja toivoo valojen syttyvän.  
  
**Paria tuntia myöhemmin. Pojat ovat tehneet ruokaa grillissä, ottaneet vettä talteen kannellisiin muovipurkkeihin varmuuden varalta ja löytäneet Ilkan alkoholikätkön. Alkoholi onkin maistunut pojille melkoisen hyvin...** **  
  
Elias**  
  
"Onks teil mitään lautapelejä tai pelikortteja, niin pelataan niillä?" kysyy ja juo taas kulausta drinkistään. Ilkan varastossa oli paljon erilaisia teräviä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Istuu lattialla ja nojaa seinää vasten. Koska sähköjä ei edelleenkään kuulu, totesi faijansa jemman tyhjentämisen olevan äärimmäisen hyvä idea. Naurahtaa Eliaksen sanoille, kun se on huvittavinta, mitä on vähään aikaan kuullut.  
"Vaikutetaanks me faijan kaa siltä, et pelataan jotain pelejä?" hymähtää huvittuneena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Mutristaa huuliaan.  
"No kai sitä saa kysyä, vaikka ette vaikuttaisikaan?" hymähtää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No on meil varmaan jotai lasten pelei siltä ajalta, kun mutsi oli vielä elossa..." miettii. Ei haluaisi pelata, vaan mieluummin vain jutella, koska tuntee olevansa alkoholin vaikutuksen ansiosta varsin kiinnostunut Eliaksesta, vaikka onkin vältellyt tämän seuraa. Tiedostaa, että poika on erittäin hyvännäköinen, ja ehkä juuri siksi on ollut haluton viettämään tämän kanssa kovin paljon aikaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ilmeensä muuttuu myötätuntoiseksi.  
"Ai sun äiti on kuollut", sanoo pahoittelevaan sävyyn.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No siitä nyt on jo aikaa vaikka kuin paljon", huokaa haluamatta alkaa keskustella mutsistaan. "Puhutaan jostain muusta."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Puhutaan vaan. Mistä puhuttais?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohentaa asentoaan ja juo lisää alkoholia.  
"No kerro vaik millast siel Brysselis on", vastaa, koska ei ole koskaan ollut siellä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Siellä on tosi rentoa ja ihmiset on ystävällisiä. Lisäks siellä tehdään maailman parasta suklaata ja halpaa kaljaa", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan Eliaksen mainitessa halvan kaljan.  
"Ehkä mun täytyy käydä siellä joskus", hymähtää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää.  
"Noni, mä arvasin, että sua heti kiinnostaa, ku kalja on halpaa", hymyilee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee leveästi.  
"Ehkä sit, ku oon täysikänen", tokaisee ja ottaa taas kulauksen välittämättä, että on todellakin alaikäinen ja faijansa vetäisi pultit, jos näkisi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Niin... Ootsä muuten ihan sinkku? Niin sillä mä vaan, ku oon nyt sun huoneessa", sanoo huultaan näykäten.  
  
**Lari  
**  
Unohtaa kaiken alkoholiin liittyvän, kun Elias siirtää keskustelun seurusteluun.  
"Oon", tokaisee lyhyesti ja yrittää välttää katsekontaktia Eliakseen, jottei tämä vahingossakaan huomaa katseessaan mitään, mitä siinä ei saisi olla.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Oho. Aika outoa", lipsauttaa.  
**  
Lari**  
  
"Miten niin?" kysyy heti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Menee nolostuneeksi.  
"No kun oot noin hyvännäköinen", vastaa ja lehahtaa punaiseksi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Silmänsä suurenevat Eliaksen sanoista ja tämän poskille lehahtavasta punasta.  
"Ootsä joku... joku..." takeltelee, koska ei haluasi käyttää sanaa hintti, "niinku... homo?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nielaisee ja näykkää huultaan.  
"Oon. Onko se ongelma?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Jumittuu tuijottamaan Eliasta silmät selällään, kun tämä myöntää asian. Ei edes tajua vastata tämän kysymykseen, mielensä ollessa täynnä omia kysymyksiään. Miten pystyy enää jakamaan huoneen Eliaksen kanssa nyt, kun tietää tämän olevan homo? Mitä, jos faijansa saa tietää? Nielaisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Lari? Mun täytyy tietää, aiheuttaako tää ongelmaa?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Havahtuu mietteistään, kun kuulee nimensä.  
"Faijalle et sit sano yhtään mitään", tokaisee tiukasti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Sun faijasta kyllä näkeekin, että se on samanlainen homovastainen idiootti kuin mun isäpuoli on."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Mulkaisee Eliasta, vaikkei tämä kanssa olekaan eri mieltä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Millä mielellä sä nyt oot? Tai anna mä arvaan! Sä mietit nyt sitä, kun me ollaan samassa huoneessa, että tungenko nukkuu sun viereen yöllä tai runkkaan, kun katselen sun nukkumista", naurahtaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ilmeensä menee vaivaantuneeksi, koska juuri sitä ajatteli. Tosin ei pidä sitä niin vastenmielisenä kuin pitäisi ja huomaakin miettivänsä, miltä tuntuisi, jos Elias oikeasti tunkisi viereensä nukkumaan...  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Älä nyt näytä tolta, kun sä stressaat ihan turhaan", sanoo huolettomasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"En mä mitään stressaa", väittää närkästyneenä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee hyväntuulisena.  
"Etpä tietenkään."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Näyttää Eliakselle hapanta naamaa ja kiskoo lisää alkoholia alas kurkustaan unohtaakseen kaikki järjettömät ajatukset.


	6. Chapter 6

**Osa 6**  
  
**Seuravana aamuna Elias nukkuu sikeästi ja Lari myös. Kumpikin tosin on nukkumassa toistensa vuoteissa...**  
  
**Lari**  
  
Alkaa heräillä aivan valtavan kamalaan oloon, jota jyskyttävä päänsärky ei helpota ollenkaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Päätään kivistää, mutta samalla tuntuu, ettei ole nukkunut näin hyvin pitkään aikaan kuin nyt. Selkäänsä ei satu, ja muutenkin tuntuu olevan parempi olo kuin aikoihin, mikäli ei päänsärkyä lasketa. Alkaa hiljalleen raottaa silmiään auki.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Räpyttelee silmiään auki ja tajuaa, ettei ole omassa sängyssään, vaan lattialla patjan päällä. _Mitä hittoa?_ voihkaisee itsekseen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Saa silmänsä auki ja näkee heti olevansa korkeammalla kuin mitä yleensä on, eikä tunnu muutenkaan tutulta pediltä. Koskettelee kädellään patjaa ja huomaa, että ei edes ole patjalla, vaan sängyssä. _Mitä tää nyt meinaa?_ ihmettelee mielessään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kummastelleessaan nukkumispaikkaansa, alkaa tajuta jotain muutakin. Nimittäin sen, että on peiton alla alasti!  
  
**Elias**  
  
Alkaa venytellä jäseniään ja haukottelee makeasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Jähmettyy, kun kuulee Eliaksen haukottelevan. Nielaisee vaikeana ja toivoo todella, ettei mennyt tekemään tämän kanssa mitään tyhmää...  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kurottaa päätään lattianrajaan ja näkee siellä Larin.  
"Huomenta", toivottaa ja kietoutuu tiiviisti Larin peittoon.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohtaa Eliaksen katseen.  
"Miks helvetissä sä oot mun sängyssä?" tivaa hermostuneena ja yrittää epätoivoisesti muistaa, mitä ihmettä illalla oikein tapahtui.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Taidettiin harrastaa sängynvaihtoa, ja sä menit sinne ja mä tänne", vastaa rennosti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katsoo Eliasta epäluuloisena. Mielensä tekisi kysyä, onko tällä vaatteet päällä, muttei kehtaa, koska ei halua kiinnittää huomiota siihen, että on itse alasti.  
"Mut miksi?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Kännisiä päähänpistoja", vastaa hymyillen.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Kaventaa silmiään, koska on varma, että Elias muistaa enemmän kuin antaa ymmärtää. Kohottautuu nojaamaan kyynärpäänsä varmaan, mutta irvistää sitten, kun huomioi taas jyskyttävän päänsärkynsä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Oisko teillä buranaa?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Panadolii", vastaa, muttei todellakaan aio nousta hakemaan sitä ja siten paljastaa alastomuutta Eliakselle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Okei. Onko teillä lääkekaappia?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pudistaa päätään, mutta lopettaa äkkiä, kun liike lisää pahaa oloaan.  
"Ne on sielä vikas kaapis alahyllyl", sanoo Eliakselle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Niinku missä? Olohuoneessa vai keittiössä vai täällä?" kysyy.   
  
**Lari**  
  
"No keittiössä", sanoo silmiään pyöräyttäen, kuin asian pitäisi olla täysin itsestäänselvyys.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Raottaa peittoa hieman varovasti, sillä tietää olevansa alasti sen alla. Näykkää huultaan ja rykäisee.  
"Okei", sanoo ja päättää lopulta nousta, vaikka alasti onkin. Nousee sängystä ja alkaa etsiskellä vaatteitaan Larin huoneesta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Silmänsä laajenevat, kun alaston Elias ilmestyy peiton alta. Poskensa alkavat punottaa, ja yrittää parhaansa mukaan olla tuijottamatta, vaikka mielensä tekisikin jotain ihan muuta. _Miks hitossa me ollaan molemmat alasti?!_ parahtaa mielessään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Löytää vaatteensa ja alkaa pukea niitä ylleen. Katsahtaa Larin suuntaan.  
"Ihme, ettet oo sanonut mitään", sanoo viitaten alastomuuteensa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei edelleenkään suostu katsomaan Eliasta.  
"Sä voisit kyl sanoo, et miks sulla ei oo vaatteita", tokaisee kertomatta, että on itse täysin vastaavassa tilassa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää.  
"Etkö sä tosiaan muista?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Itselleen tule hyvin pahaenteinen olo Eliaksen sanoista.  
"En kai mä kysyis, jos muistaisin?" puuskahtaa ja alkaa tosissaan pelätä, että jotain sopimatonta on tapahtunut...  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää leveämmin.  
"Noooh, meillä oli aika kosteat bileet täällä", vihjaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ärsyttää, kun Elias vihjailee eikä sano suoraan.  
"Miten niin?" tivaa sykkeensä kiihtyessä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pysyy hiljaa ja saa vaatteensa puettua.  
"Sulta näköjään mennyt ihan kunnolla muisti", tokaisee ja astuu ulos Larin huoneesta ja kävellen keittiöön.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kihisee kiukusta ja nousee patjalta heti, kun Elias on mennyt. Pukee päänsärystään välittämättä äkkiä vaatteet ylleen ja painelee Eliaksen perään.  
"Olisko sit jotain, mitä pitäis muistaa?" tivaa kiukkuisena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuntuu nauttivan tilanteesta ja siitä, että saa Larin kiemurtelemaan, kun ei muista mitään ja itse muistaa.  
"No miks me muuten oltais alasti toistemme sängyissä, jos ei ois tapahtunu jotain, mitä pitäis muistaa?" heittää vastakysymyksen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Jähmettyy paikoilleen, kun Elias sanoillaan paljastaa, että tämä tiesi itsensäkin olleen alasti.  
"Vihjaatsä, et me muka hommattiin jotain vai?" kysyy vaarallisesti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Alkaa nauraa huvittuneena.  
"Näkisit ilmees nyt", hekottaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mua ei naurata tippaakaan!" puuskahtaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"No oli pakko vähän kiusata, ku oot ollu niin nihkee mua kohtaan alusta asti, ja sut on kiva pistää ahtaalle muutenkin", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katseensa muuttuu terävämmäksi kuunnellessaan Eliasta.  
"Eli mitään ei siis tapahtunu?" varmistaa epäluuloisena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee.  
"Ei tapahtunu, voit olla huoleti", vastaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Suunnaton helpotus valtaa mielensä, mutta jää silti epäileväksi.  
"Mut miks me sit oltiin väärissä sängyissä ja alasti?" kyselee kulmat koholla.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Naurahtaa.  
"Mun ehdotus oli vaihtaa sänkyjä päikseen, ja kännipäähänpistona alettiin riisua itsemme alasti just ennen ku nukahdettiin", vastaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei ole täysin varma uskooko Eliasta, mutta ainakin olonsa kevenee entisestään.  
"No siin ei ollut mitään järkee..." mutisee ja avaa kaapin, josta löytyy särkylääkettä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Naurahtaa.  
"No onko yleensä kännipäähänpistoissa järkeä?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nappaa toisesta kaapista lasin ja täyttää sen vedellä. Samassa tajuaa, että sähköt toimivat taas, koska tulee vettä ja jääkaappi hurisee.  
"En mä tiedä", mutisee avatessaan särkylääkepakettia. Ei ole ikinä ollut kunnolla humalassa ennen eilisiltaa, mikä tuntuu nololta myöntää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Odottaa, että Lari saa särkylääkepaketin auki, jotta saisi itselleenkin pillerin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huuhtoo lääkkeen veden avulla alas kurkustaan ja huokaisee, kun kylmä vesi parantaa oloaan ihanasti. Vilkaisee sitten seinällä olevaa kelloa ja miettii, milloin faijansa mahtaisi ilmaantua kotiin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ottaa Larin jälkeen särkylääkkeen, jonka huuhtoo alas vedellä.  
"Että tekee hyvää", sanoo ja hengähtää.  
"Pitäiskö meidän siivota täällä?" pohtii.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nautiskelee vedestä silmät kiinni, mutta Eliaksen sanoista alkaa katsella ympärilleen. Olohuoneen puolella on tyhjiä pulloja.  
"Todellakin, faija nirhaa meiät, jos saa tietää", sanoo hivenen hermostuneena, koska faijansa voi tulla kotiin hetkenä minä hyvänsä...  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kävelee Larin ohitse ottamaan tyhjän muovipussin, jonne voisivat tyhjät tölkit kerätä. Painelee sitten aloittamaan urakkaa olohuoneeseen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Juo vielä toisen lasillisen vettä katsellessaan, kuinka Elias keräilee tölkkejä muovipussiin. Vihaa siivoamista, joten hidastelee ihan tahallaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsahtaa keittiön suuntaan.  
"Tuutsä?" kysyy ääni kiivaampana.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Luo Eliakseen tympääntyneen katseen.  
"Sä oot keränny ne jo melkeen kaikki", sanoo tajuamatta, että lattia on täynnä läikkynyttä alkoholia ja kaapista löytyneiden keksien murusia.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsoo Laria kyllästyneenä.  
"Niin olen. Pyyhkitkö sä sitten lattian?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan Eliaksen sanoille ja menee olohuoneeseen, jossa huomaa lattian kunnon. Huokaisee.  
"En tasan", tokaisee, "mä mieluummin imuroin noi muruset."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Siis sä imuroisit etkä tekis mitään muuta vai? Mä joutuisin tämän homman päälle vielä luuttuamaan lattian", puuskahtaa tuohtuneena.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään.  
"No vähän vaan rätil pyyhit, ei siinä kauan mee", toteaa Eliakselle ja lähtee hakemaan imuria.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuhahtaa Larin sanoista ja käy viemässä muovipussin roskakaappiin painuen sitten Larin perään hakeakseen siivouskomerosta lattianpesuvehkeet.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ottaa imurin ja virnistää mielessään Eliaksen ilmeelle ja sille, että tämä suostui. Vetää imurin perässään olohuoneeseen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ottaa mopin ja ämpärin käteensä ja kävelee olohuoneeseen seuraamaan Larin työntekoa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tökkää imurin töpselin pistorasiaan ja alkaa imuroida mattoa ja lattiaa. Imurointi on siivousmenetelmistä ehdottomasti kivuttomin, joten mieluummin tekee sitä kuin mitään muuta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Laskee kätensä puuskaan ja huomaa katselevansa Larin takapuolta, kun poika imuroi mattoa ja lattiaa. Kielensä käy alahuulellaan vaistomaisesti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei onnekseen huomaa Eliaksen katsetta, vaan jatkaa imurointia kaikessa rauhassa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa pienesti huomaamattaan ja näykkää huultaan. Nojaa mopinvarteen ja tiirailee Laria estottomasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Imuroinnissa ei mene kauan, kun roskat ovat varsin pienellä alueella. Sammuttaa imurin ja kääntyy, jolloin huomaa Eliaksen tiirailevan itseään. Jähmettyy paikoilleen ja nielaisee hermostuneena. Ei tiedä, mitä pitäisi ajatella.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Menee vaikeaksi ja hätkähtää, kun jää kiinni katseestaan. Katseensa harhailee vähän joka puolella, ja rykii kurkkuaan selväksi.  
"Ai sä sait valmiiksi... Mä voin jatkaa", sanoo vaivautuneena ja käy hakemassa vettä ämpäriin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Panee merkille, kuinka Elias menee vaivaantuneeksi ja tämän katse harhailee. Se saa omankin olonsa vähän vaikeaksi.  
"Joo, tota... Mä vien tän pois", mutisee ja alkaa raahata imuria kohti eteistä, kunnes muistaa, ettei ole irrottanut johtoa pistorasiasta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Palaa hetken kuluttua ämpärin kanssa ja varoo katsomasta Lariin päinkään. Puristi mopin nihkeästi kylpyhuoneessa ja alkaa luututa lattiaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vetää johdon irti ja menee kolistellen viemään imuria takaisin. Yrittää miettiä, miltä itsestään tuntuu se, että Elias tuijotti itseään ilmeisen kiinnostuneena, muttei saa oikein mistään ajatuksesta kiinni.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Käy mopilla saman alueen, jonka Lari imuroi, vaikka haluaisi käydä läpi koko olohuoneen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Saa laitettua imurin pois ja kävelee keittiöön vältellen katsomasta moppaavaa Eliasta. Laittaa särkylääkepurkin takaisin kaappiin ja alkaa tyhjentää eilen täytettyjä vesiastioita.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Saa hetken kuluttua mopattua ja käy viemässä mopin ämpäreineen kylpyhuoneeseen laittaen mopin kuivumaan ja huuhtelee ämpärin. Kävelee sitten käsiään hieroskellen keittiöön.  
"Oisko vielä jotain hommaa, mitä vois tehä?" pohtii.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hätkähtää rajusti, kun yhtäkkiä kuulee Eliaksen äänen, ja saa vain vaivoin pidettyä vesiastian käsissään.  
"Ei varmaan", töksäyttää vastaukseksi ja nielaisee vilkaisemattakaan Eliasta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näykkää huultaan.  
"Okei. Mitäs me sitten... tai siis... vois varmaan jotain syötävää tehdä", pohtii.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On ihan hirveän hermostunut nyt, kun arvelee Eliaksen olevan oikeasti kiinnostunut itsestään.  
"Joo... kai", mutisee vaikeana tyhjentäessään edelleen vesipurkkeja.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Ovi käy ja astuu asuntoonsa.  
"Kotona ollaan", sanoo vähän nuutuneena.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Jähmettyy, kun ovi käy ja sen jälkeen kuuluu faijansa ääni. Huokaa helpotuksesta, että ehtivät siivota.  
"Moi", sanoo ja toivoo, ettei faija lähiaikoina huomaa tämän viinakaapin tyhjentyneen huomattavasti.


	7. Chapter 7

**Osa 7**  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Riisuu ulkovaatteitaan eteisessä ja löytää pojat keittiöstä.  
"No, mitäs teille? Menikö hyvin eilinen ja oliko täälläkin sähkökatkos?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Joo, oli sähköt pois, siks me säilöttiin vettä", vastaa ja samalla selittää faijalleen märät astiat tiskipöydällä.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Aivan. Onneksi saatiin saunottua, kun oli puusauna, niin ei ongelmaa", sanoo helpottuneena.  
"Onkos teillä nälkä? Mietin, että jos tänään syötäisiin ihan pitsaa vaan, mutta jotain pientä aamupalaa voisi tehdä."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää faijalleen tämän puhuessa ruoasta.  
"Me just mietittiinkin, et vois jotain syödä", sanoo. Toivoo, että särkylääke alkaa pian vaikuttaa kunnolla ja siten pystyy syömään paremmin.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"No jos mä vaikka tekisin munakkaan meille?" ehdottaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kuunnellut vaisuna Ilkan ja Larin sananvaihtoa ja rykäisee kurkkuaan selväksi.  
"Joo, se vois olla hyvä", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Käy", sanoo munakkaasta ja alkaa kuivata astioita pyyhkeellä ennen kuin faijansa ehtii valittaa, että tiskipöydällä on liikaa tavaraa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kävelee olohuoneeseen pois jaloista ja samalla pohtimaan sitä, kuinka jäi kiinni katseestaan Lariin tämän siivotessa.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Kävelee jääkaapille, josta ottaa kananmunakennon esiin ja muut munakasta varten tarvittavat.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Silmänsä seuraavat Eliaksen menoa olohuoneeseen.  
"Tarviitsä apuu?" kysyy faijaltaan. Ei haluaisi tehdä ruokaa, muttei myöskään mennä Eliaksen seuraan.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Yllättyy Larin sanoista.  
"Onks sulla kuumetta, ku noin vapaaehtoisesti oot isäukkoos auttamassa? Toki apu kelpaa. Nappaa kulho, niin rikon munat siihen", ohjeistaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tekee työtä käskettyä ottamalla huokaisten yhden kuivaamistaan kulhoista. Ei vastaa mitään faijansa sanoihin.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Alkaa rikkoa kananmunia kulhoon ja hymyilee.  
"Mites teillä ilta meni?" utelee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ihan hyvin", vastaa ja miettii, mitä kertoisi. Ei ainakaan sitä, että kännäsivät ja heräsivät alastomina.  
"Tehtiin ruokaa tuolla pihagrillissä."  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Mukavaa. Kekseliäitä olitte sitten", kehuu.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Liikahtaa vähän vaivaantuneena.  
"No, Elias oli..." mutisee vastahakoisesti, koska itse oli ihan pihalla sähkökatkon takia.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Vai niin", sanoo ja ottaa maitoa jääkaapista sekoittaen sen munien joukkoon. Alkaa heitellä mausteita seokseen.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Nappaa puhelimen käteensä ja tekstaa Iidalle.  
  
_Onks sulla suunnitelmia tänään?_  
  
**Iida**  
  
On katsastamassa uutta vaateliikettä, kun saa Eliakselta tekstiviestin. Vastaa siihen:  
  
_Nyt oon shoppailemassa ja illalla meen Janne kanssa leffaan._  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää aavistuksen pettyneenä Iidan vastauksesta. Näpyttää uutta tekstiviestiä.  
  
_Aijaa. Eiku mietin oisitko halunnu nähä mua tänään? Ees pikasesti..._  
  
**Iida**  
  
_Totta kai me voidaan nähdä! Onko sulla jotain huolia?_  
  
**Elias**  
  
_No haluaisin puhuu joo... En mä huolista tiedä._  
  
**Iida**  
  
_Jos sä tulist meille vaikka parin tunnin päästä? Sebastian on pois, niin saadaan jutella rauhassa._  
  
**Elias**  
  
_Tehdään niin..._  
  
**Parin tunnin päästä Elias lähti käymään Iidan luona. Kaksikko istuskelee olohuoneen sohvalla ja juo teetä...** **  
  
Elias**  
  
"Lari sai mut kiinni tänään sen katsomisesta ja sen jälkeen se ei oo juuri puhunu mulle tai kattonu mua", valittaa Iidalle.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Hörppää teekupistaan ja kohottaa kulmiaan, kun kuulee, että Elias on katsonut Laria ilmeisesti sillä silmällä.  
"No en ihmettele, se on täys homofoobikko", hymähtää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pyörittelee mukia käsissään ja hengähtää sitten.  
"Ai? Se on ottanu yllättävän hyvin mun homouden. Ei ees käskeny painuu helvettiin sen huoneesta. Mä siis jaan huoneen sen kanssa nyt", selventää.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Suunsa avautuu hämmästyksestä. Ei voi uskoa, että Lari muka suostuisi jakamaan huoneensa homon kanssa, varsinkaan ilman kiukuttelua.  
"Tietääks Ilkka?" kysyy ääni täynnä epäuskoa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pudistaa päätään.  
"Ei. Lari käski, etten kertois sille", vastaa. Siemaisee teemukistaan ja huokaa jälleen.  
"Miks sen tarvii olla niin hyvännäkönen?" parahtaa.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Hämmentyy aina vain enemmän, sillä tuntemansa Lari olisi varmasti kertonut isälleen ja siten saanut Eliaksen pois huoneestaan. Pudistaa sitten vähän säälivänä päätään Eliaksen haaveiluille Larista.  
"No onhan se joo, mutta sisältä en sitä paljon kehuisi", sanoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No on se vähän juro, mutta osaa se mukavakin olla. Meillä oli eilen oikein mukava ilta keskenämme", sanoo ja pieni hymy käy suupielessään.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Puhutaanko me oikeesti samasta Larista?" kysyy voimatta uskoa, että Elias viihtyisi Larin kanssa. Tai sitä, että _Lari_ on mukava Eliakselle. Sitten huomaa Eliaksen huulilla olevan pienen hymyn, mikä ei voi tietää hyvää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Naurahtaa.  
"Miten niin? Millanen sun tuntema Lari sitten on?" kysyy hieman huvittuneena.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Ylimielinen kusipää, joka kiusaa kaikkia, jotka on vähääkään erilaisia", vastaa silmiään pyöräyttäen, "varsinkin homoja."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kuuntelee hieman häkeltyneenä Iidan sanoja.  
"Ehkä mä oon eri asia, koska mä oon pakotettu asumaan sen luona?" pohtii ja virnistää leveästi.  
"Tai sitten oon hurmannu sen", heittää vitsillä.   
  
**Iida**  
  
"No ehkä sä oot, koska en mä muutakaan syytä keksi sen käytökselle", sanoo päätään pudistellen ja miettii, mikä tekee Eliaksesta poikkeuksen.  
  
**Seuraavana päivänä...** **  
  
Lari**  
  
On alkuillasta lähtenyt Jannen kanssa lenkille. Ajatuksensa Eliaksesta ovat edelleen varsin sekavat, mitä ei helpota se, että Elias vaikuttaa vaivaantuneelta seurassaan.  
"Mites sulla on menny sen vaihto-oppilaan kanssa?" kysyy kaveriltaan.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Virnistää.  
"Oikein kivasti, ja se on selvästi tykästyny meitsiin, enkä oo kehdannu sanoo sille, että oon varattu", paljastaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan ja virnistää.  
"Mitäs Iida siitä meinaa?" utelee.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Rykäisee ja menee vaikeaksi.  
"Se tota... Ei tiedä. Mitä se ei tiedä, ei voi satuttaa sitä", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Sun on parempi toivoo, ettei se saakaan tietää", toteaa. Mielestään Jannen olisi parempi kertoa Iidalle totuus kuin salata sitä...  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Mistä se sen saisi tietää?" virnistää itsevarmasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vilkaisee Jannea sivusilmällään.  
"No ei kai mistään, ellei Iida juttele sille", toteaa.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Niin... No siis ihana piristysruiske se on meidän kämppään ja tosi kaunis!" hengähtää ja taputtaa Laria olalle.  
"Oon pahoillani, ku sä sait jätkän riesakses", esittää myötätuntonsa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Jannen takia toivoo, ettei Iida kuule Jannen pitävän vaihto-oppilasta kauniina. Hymähtää, kun puhe kääntyy Eliakseen.  
"Joo ja kaiken lisäksi vielä homon", huokaisee.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Silmänsä suurenevat ensin, kunnes räjähtää hillittömään nauruun.  
"Ei elämä! Teitsillä on sitten hauskat pari kuukautta, ku joutuu varoo, ettei käännä selkäänsä sille", hekottaa.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Näyttää Jannelle hapanta naamaa.  
"No vähän myöhästä, kun se kyyläs mua jo silleen, kun mä imuroin", tokaisee.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Leveä virne kohoaa kasvoilleen.  
"Voi ei! Kai annoit sen kuulla kunniansa?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuijottaa Jannea ihan hölmistyneenä, sillä moinen ei tullut mieleensäkään. Aukoo suutaan tovin saamatta kuitenkaan mitään ulos.  
"En mä osaa olla sen kans enää yhtään..." mutisee lopulta ja huokaisee.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"No sä voit ehdottaa, että se sais siirron ja saisitte jonkun hemasevan muijan sinne? Koska kyllähän pitää sun saada olla kotona ilman, että oot jotenkin varpaillas", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pudistaa päätään, sillä faijansa jo tiedusteli vaihtamisasiaa silloin, kun saivat tietää, että Elias tulee heille.  
"Ei onnistu", toteaa. Ei haluaisi olla koko ajan vaivaantunut kotonaan, joten yrittää miettiä, mitä tilanteelle voisi tehdä. Mieleensä ei kuitenkaan tule mitään.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Ootpa sä asiasta varma", toteaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No oon, koska faija on sitä jo yrittäny", tokaisee.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Aijaa! Harmi juttu. Pitäskö sun puhuu sille? Sanoo, että vois hommaa jonkun toisen pedinlämmittäjän itelleen ja jättää sun kyyläykset tekemättä", ehdottaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei ollenkaan pidä ajatuksesta, että Elias lääppisi jotain jätkää.  
"Sen peti sattuu olemaan mun huoneessa, joten ei kiitos", hymähtää.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Naurahtaa.  
"Oho, no sitten ei ehkä, paitsi jos se menee sen hoitonsa luokse, mutta jättäis ainakin sun haaveilut", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pyörittelee hermostuneena kieltään suussaan ja vilkuilee Jannea. Haluaisi kovasti kertoa jollekin todellisista tuntemuksistaan, muttei tiedä uskaltaako...  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Noh, veikö kissa kielen?" kysyy huvittuneena.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Se Elias on oikeesti ihan hyvä tyyppi", möläyttää.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan.  
"Ai? Vaikka se on selvästi kiinnostunu susta?" ihmettelee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No... niin..." mutisee vaivaantuneena. Ei varmaan uskalla kertoa enää enempää.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Haittaako sua se, että se on susta kiinnostunu tai siis...?" kysyy vähän häkeltyneenä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No kuten sanoin, en mä osaa enää olla sen kans..." sanoo, vaikka tosiasiassa suurimmaksi osaksi vaivaantuneisuutensa johtuu siitä, että saattaa itsekin olla hieman kiinnostunut...  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Niin... No mutta jos se susta on ihan hyvä tyyppi, niin sä varmaan pystyt puhuu sille, ettet tiiä, miten osaisit olla sen kanssa."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Varmaan..." miettii hiljaa, muttei vain tiedä, että miten, kun ei ole oikein pystynyt katsomaan Eliasta edes silmiin.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Sillä se selviää", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Toivottavasti..." huokaisee.  
  
**Myöhemmin samana iltana. Lari ja Elias ovat siirtymässä molemmat yöpuulle...** **  
  
Elias**  
  
Näykkii huultaan, kun istuu patjallaan ja alkaa riisua vaatteita yltään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Istuu vaivaantuneena sängyllään. Ei ole saanut puhuttua Eliaksen kanssa edelleenkään Jannen kannustuksesta huolimatta. Vilkaisee poikaa, kun tämä alkaa riisuuntua, ja nielaisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
On tuntevinaan Larin katseen itsessään ja heittää päällään olevan paidan pois siirtyen sitten availemaan farkkujaan. Nousee ylös patjalta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei saa silmiään irti Eliaksen paljaasta ylävartalosta. Kun poika nousee seisomaan, suustaan pääsee yhtäkkiä:  
"Ootsä ollu paljonkin jätkien kaa?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Osa 8**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kääntyy Larin suuntaan, kun poika kysyy kysymyksen. Ei välitä, vaikka tämä näkee itsensä ylävartalo paljaana.  
"En. Yhden kanssa", vastaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan, koska Eliaksen vastaus yllättää itsensä. Kuvitteli, että tällä on paljon kokemusta. Kohauttaa olkapäitään ja repii väkisin katseensa irti pojan paljaasti rintakehästä. Kääntyy katsomaan sänkynsä vieressä olevaa seinää. Ei ole esiintynyt vähissä vaatteissa Eliaksen edessä sen jälkeen, kun sai tietää tämän olevan homo, eikä tiedä, mitä tehdä nyt, kun Elias on jo huoneessa ennen kuin on ehtinyt vaihtaa vaatteensa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Hermostutanko mä sua?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vilkaisee Eliasta pikaisesti ja laittaa sitten kätensä puuskaan.  
"Joo", tokaisee ja tuijottaa seinää kuin se olisi loukannut itseään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Niin mä vähän ajattelinkin, kun sä vaikutat siltä. En mä oo sun kimppuun käymässä tai mitään. Leiki vaikka, että mä oon hetero, jos se sua auttaa jotenkin", ehdottaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Vähän vaikeeta, kun mä tiiän, et sä et oo", tokaisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa.  
"No joo, mutta... Mä haluaisin olla sun kaveri enkä olla niin vaivaantunut koko ajan. Mitä sä mietit musta?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei osaa vastata Eliakselle yhtään mitään mihinkään, joten pysyy hiljaa. Miten vaivaantuneisuudesta muka pääsisi eroon?  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kävelee Larin sängylle ja kömpii tämän sängylle. Koskettaa Laria olkapäästä.  
"Hei, mä kysyin sulta jotain", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hätkähtää, kun puolialaston Elias tulee sängylleen ja koskettaa olkapäätään. Katsoo tätä silmät suurina.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nielaisee.  
"Sori, ei ollu tarkotus säikyttää", pahoittelee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No älä sit tee tolleen!" parahtaa, kun selviää häkellyksestään, ja tuuppaa Eliaksen kauemmas. Nielaisee, kun tajuaa kätensä koskettavan pojan paljasta ylävartaloa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Melkein tipahtaa sängyltä Larin tuupatessa itseään kauemmaksi tästä. Larin käsi rintakehällään tuntuu sen pienen hetken hämmentävän hyvältä.  
"Mä vaan halusin rikkoo tän typerän hiljaisuuden meiän väliltä!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Laittaa kätensä takaisin puuskaan ja mulkoilee Eliasta.  
"Ja ajattelit sitte, et mun päälle hyökkääminen on paras vaihtoehto?" puuskahtaa epäuskoisena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"En mä mitään sun päälle hyökänny, kunhan kosketin olkapäästä", korjaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ja tungit mun sänkyyn", lisää. Onneksi itsellään sentään on kaikki vaatteet vielä päällä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Joo, niin tungin, mut nyt suhun saa edes jotain kontaktii, ku et vaan tuijottele tota seinää koko ajan."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pyöräyttää tympääntyneenä silmiään.  
"Sä varmaan haluaisit, et mä tuijottelisin sua koko ajan", hymähtää sarkastisesti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää itsekin.  
"Joo sillon, kun mä puhun sulle", vastaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Siirtää katseensa liioitellusti Eliaksen silmiin ja ottaa kasvoilleen tekohymyn.  
"Ai näin vai?" kysyy muka iloisesti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Menee häkeltyneeksi, kun Lari katsoo itseään silmiin. Vastaa Larin katseeseen eikä saa hetkeen sanaa suustaan.  
"N-niin", takeltelee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Menee taas ihan vaivaantuneeksi, kun kuulee Eliaksen takeltelevan äänen. Siirtää katseensa takaisin seinään kasvojensa alkaessa punoittaa. Miten voisi olla Eliaksen kanssa normaalisti, jos tämäkään eri pysty siihen?  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa syvään ja raskaasti ja kömpii Larin sängystä pois takaisin omalle paikalleen.  
"Mitä sitä kieltämäänkään... Sä oot liian hyvännäkönen, että voisin ajatella susta kaveripohjalla", tunnustaa hieman surkeana ja heivaa farkut vähän kovakouraisesti lattialle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Olonsa helpottuu, kun Elias menee takaisin patjalle. Pojan sanat tosin saavat aikaan vatsassaan kummallisen, hypähtävän tunteen, jota ei osaa täysin tulkita. On kuitenkin aika varma, että mitään hyvää se ei voi olla. Huokaisee ja menee peittonsa alle, jossa alkaa riisua vaatteitaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ollessaan pelkissä boksereissaan ja ylävartalo paljaana kietoutuu peittoon patjalla ja tuijottaa Larin oven suuntaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pudottaa paidan ja farkut lattialle, kun on saanut ne pois päältään. Kääntyy sitten kasvot seinään päin, jottei tarvitsisi nähdä Eliasta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kuulee kahinaa Larin sängyn suunnalta ja kääntää katsettaan nähden Larin kasvot seinään päin ja huomaa loukkaantuvansa asiasta. Hymähtää ääneen ja ojentaa kättään napatakseen farkut lähemmäksi itseään ja kaivaa sieltä puhelimensa esiin. Alkaa selailla nettiä aikansa kuluksi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Juuri, kun on saanut silmänsä kiinni, kuulee Eliaksen hymähdyksen ja miettii, mitä väärää on tällä kertaa tehnyt.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Haluaa päästä kiinnostuksestaan Laria kohtaan, joten rekisteröityy tinderiin ja alkaa etsiskellä tyyppejä sen kautta. Tietää, että itsensä pitää olla vielä kuukauden samassa huoneessa Larin kanssa eikä halua, että se koko aika on tällaista samanlaista.  
  
**Noin viikkoa myöhemmin mikään ei ole muuttunut Larin ja Eliaksen välillä...** **  
  
Lari**  
  
Istuu sängyllään ja yrittää opiskella koeviikkoa varten. Elias on muualla asunnossa, joten pystyy keskittymään paremmin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Marssii Larin huoneeseen ja paukauttaa oven kiinni.  
"Nyt riittää!" ilmoittaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Säikähtää, kun kiukkuisen näköinen Elias yhtäkkiä ryntää huoneeseen.  
"No mitä nyt taas?" huokaisee ja laskee katseensa takaisin kirjaansa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ei yksi katse voi saada tällasta aikaseks, ettet sä tyyliin puhu mulle enää mitään!" hengähtää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen turhanpäiväinen kailotus ärsyttää. Nostaa katseensa tähän.  
"Ai vaan yks? Sä meet aina ihan vaikeeks, kun mä katon suhun päin!" syyttää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Puhu vaan omasta puolestas! Vaikeena oot säkin. Onko se hemmetti niin vaikee hyväksyy, ETTÄ MÄ OON HOMO?!" huutaa.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Kuulee Eliaksen huudosta loppuosan ja jäykistyy paikalleen. Nousee nojatuoliltaan ja marssii Larin huoneeseen.  
"Mitä sä poika sanoit?" älähtää.  
"Ootsä joku hinuri vai?!" jatkaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Yrittää säilyttää malttiaan, kun Elias alkaa karjua homouttaan niin kovaa, että koko kerrostalo varmasti kuulee. Juuri kuten pelkäsikin, faijansa marssii kuulustelemaan.  
"Kiitti vaan", tokaisee Eliakselle ärsyyntyneenä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Mulkaisee Laria.  
"Tää on kuule ihan mun ongelma, että älä siinä kiittele", töksäyttää ja kääntää katseensa pöyristyneeseen Ilkkaan.  
"Oon mä", vastaa silmiään räpäyttämättä.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Silmänsä muuttuvat vihaisemmiksi, ja on tarttumassa käsillään Eliakseen.  
"Ja minähän en hinureita kattoni alla katsele! Ja nyt sä..." aloittaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Liikahtaa kauemmas, jotta Ilkka ei saa kiinni itsestään.  
"Mä lähden mielelläni täältä ulos", ilmoittaa ja alkaa sitten pakata kamojaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee, kun faijansa on heittämässä Eliasta ulos, kuten arvelikin.  
"Et sä faija voi heittää tota pihalle", muistuttaa, mutta tuijottaa sitten huuli pyöreänä, kun Elias alkaa yllätyksekseen pakata tavaroitaan.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Ei mun tartte, toi tajuaa itse lähteä", sanoo ja astuu ulos Larin huoneesta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mut täytyy sen takasin tulla", sanoo faijansa selälle. Vaikka Eliaksen kanssa onkin ollut vaikeaa, ei silti haluaisi tämän lähtevän...  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Murahtaa Larin sanoille vastaamatta tälle mitään sen kummempaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Saa tavaransa pakattua ja nostaa matkalaukun käteensä kävellen ulos Larin huoneesta kohti eteistä. Alkaa laittaa ulkovaatteita ylleen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katselee pettyneenä, kun Elias lähtee. Ei saa itseään liikkeelle, vaikka haluaisikin estää poikaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Saa ulkovaatteet laitettua ja kengät jalkaansa, jonka jälkeen astuu ulos Väänästen asunnosta taakseen katsomatta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kun kuulee oven käyvän, nousee sängyltään ja marssiin faijansa luo.  
"Miks sun piti heittää se ulos?" tivaa.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Naurahtaa.  
"Sehän lähti ihan vapaaehtoisesti", korjaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ilmeensä kiristyy.  
"Ei olis, jos sä et ois alkanu aukoo päätäs!" syyttää ja laittaa kätensä puuskaan.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Kuulitko sä, mikä se sano olevansa? Hinuri! Onko se sulle sitten ihan okei vai?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huomaa, että faijansa alkaa käydä epäileväksi.  
"Mä en haluu, et se valittaa kouluun, et sä heitit sen ulos", tokaisee hetken mietittyään.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Puuskahtaa.  
"Ei se vois olla niin kiittämätön! Me kuitenkin otettiin se tänne ja... se on saanu ruokaa ja katon pään päälle."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mut sä sitouduit ottamaan se kahdeks kuukaudeks", painottaa, "ja nyt sä viskasit sen pihalle, vaik ei tosiaan oo menny kahta kuukautta."  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Mä en hinureita aio täällä sietää. Sillähän on jotain tuttuja täällä, olkoon niiden luona."  
"Ja edelleenkin voin sanoa, että se itse lähti, niin kuin lähtikin", jatkaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Mulkoilee faijaansa ärsyyntyneenä.  
"Entäs jos se tulee takasin?" tivaa.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Miksi tulisi? Eihän sillä oo täällä mitään", vastaa ja syventyy taas lehdenlukuunsa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuhahtaa faijalleen ja painelee sitten omaan huoneeseensa murjottamaan. Ei tee elettäkään siivotakseen Eliaksen patjan pois lattialta, koska haluaa tämän yhä nukkuvan siinä.  
  
**Sillä aikaa Vuorela Mustosen ovikelloa soitetaan...**  
  
**Iida**  
  
On yksin kotona lukemassa kokeeseen, kun ovikello soi. Sulkee kirjansa ja lähtee uteliaana ovelle, sillä ei odota ketään.  
"Elias", sanoo ilahtuneena, kun löytää ystävänsä oven takaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee pienesti Iidan ilahtuneisuudelle.  
"Moi. Voisinko mä olla teillä pari yötä?" pyytää.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan Eliaksen sanoille ja katsoo poikaa tarkemmin, jolloin huomaa tällä olevan laukun.  
"Mitä tapahtu?" kysyy huolestuneena ja vetää Eliaksen sisälle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Laskee matkalaukun käsistään lattialle ja alkaa riisua ulkovaatteitaan.  
"Mulle ja Larille tuli riitaa. Tai no mä huusin sille, ku en jaksa enää sen mykkäkoulua, niin sanoin turhan isoon ääneen homoudestani, ja sen faija kuuli kaiken. Lähdin itse ennen kuin se ois heittäny mut ulos ite", sanoo.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Kuuntelee pöyristyneenä, ja mielipiteensä Larista ja Ilkasta laskee entisestään.  
"Eikä", sanoo myötätuntoisena, "mitä sä nyt meinaat tehdä?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohauttaa olkapäitään.  
"En mä tiiä. Palaan varmaan Brysseliin ennen aikojani", miettii.


	9. Chapter 9

**Osa 9**  
  
**Iida**  
  
Mutristaa huuliaan pettyneenä, koska ei haluaisi Eliaksen lähtevän vielä.  
"Pitäiskö sun yrittää sopia Larin kanssa?" miettii, "ehkä se sais Ilkan mielipiteen muutettua..."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa.  
"En mä haluais lähteä, mutta mä en vaan jaksa enää sitä, että se ei tunnu haluavan olla mun kanssa missään tekemisissä ja oon sille pelkkää ilmaa. Mä ajattelin, että meistä vois tulla kavereita, mutta ei siitä mitään tullut", avautuu.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Itsestään tuntuu pahalta Eliaksen puolesta, vaikka onkin sitä mieltä, ettei tästä ja Larista voisi ikinä tulla kavereita.  
"Jos Lari vaikka alkais taas kohdella sua paremmin, kun sä oot pois pari yötä?" ehdottaa, "nyt on viikonloppu kaiken lisäksi, niin teiän ei tarvii nähdä edes koulussa."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Enpä usko, mutta kyllä mä täällä pari yötä haluaisin olla. Sä ainakin puhut mulle. Lari sanoo, että mäkin oon sen seurassa vaivautunut, niin sekin sitten on. Ehkä niin, mutta miten siitä pääsisi eroon? Sellasesta ihmeellisestä kiusaantuneisuudesta?" kysyy Iidalta ja kävelee sohvalle, johon istahtaa.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Kohauttaa olkapäitään neuvottomana.  
"En mä oikeen muuta osaa sanoa ku et puhu Larin kassa, mut koska sä oot jo yrittäny, niin..." huokaisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Niin... Tuskinpa Larikaan siihen vastausta tietää. Mä möläytin sille kerran, että se on liian hyvännäköinen, että ajattelisin siitä vaan kaverina tai jotain. Ehkä mä pilasin kaiken sillä. Ehkä se on ahdistunu, jos oisin kiinnostunu siitä", pohtii.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Irvistää myötätunnosta, kun Elias kertoo möläytyksestään Larille.  
"Voi hyvin olla", toteaa, "ootsä jutellu sun äidin kanssa, että mitä sun kannattais tehdä?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
"En. Mä oon miettiny tässä, että nyt ku kerran oon Suomessa ja tiiän, että mun faija asuu jossain täällä myös, niin ois vaan... niinku kiva tietää, kaipaako se mua tai mun oikee mutsi ja miks ne anto mut pois", myöntää.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Myötätuntonsa Eliasta kohti kasvaa.  
"Mä niin toivon, et voisin jotenkin auttaa sua", sanoo apeana.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Kiitos. Mä en vaan yhtään tiiä, miten mä voisin ees alkaa etsii sitä, ku en tiiä siitä mitään. Mutsikaan ei tiiä, kun ei halunnu tietää tai ne ei halunnu kertoo, en oo ihan varma", sanoo.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan, kun Eliaksen sanat kuulostavat tutulta; aivan kuin olisi kuullut vastaavaa aikaisemminkin.  
"Nyt mä muistan!" hihkaisee yhtäkkiä, kun saa vastauksen mieleensä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ihmettelee Iidan sanoja.  
"Muistat mitä?" kysyy.  
  
**Iida  
**  
"Ehkä sä voisit jutella Sebastianin kanssa", ehdottaa hymyillen, "mä muistin just, et se on kertonut mulle, että sillä on jossain poika, joka on annettu adoptioon. Sebastian ei oo koskaan tavannu sitä."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan.  
"Siis sun isäpuoles vois olla mun faijako?" sanoo kummastuneena.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Naurahtaa.  
"En mä nyt sitä tarkottanut", selventää, koska ajatus siitä, että Sebastian olisi Eliaksen biologinen isä, on liian epätodennäköinen, "mut kun sä sanoit, et sä mietit, ajatteleeko sun biologiset vanhemmat sua yhtään, niin ehkä sä voisit Sebastianin kanssa vaihtaa ajatuksia? Sillä kuitenkin on jossain tuolla poika, jota se ei tunne ollenkaan."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Aivan. Kiitos ehdotuksesta. Tuleeko se kotiin millon?" utelee.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Kyl se jossain vaiheessa tulee", vastaa tietämättä tarkemmin, "mut sä jäät yöks kuitenkin, niin saat kyllä juteltua."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Vähän jännittää jotenkin", myöntää.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Ei mikään ihme, kun ethän sä Sebastiania kovin hyvin tunne", sanoo hymyillen, "mut mä voin olla sun tukena, jos sä haluut?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsoo Iidaa kiitollisena.  
"No jos hetkisen ainakin olisit?" pyytää.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Totta kai", lupaa hymyillen.  
  
**Myöhemmin samana päivänä...** **  
  
Sebastian**  
  
"Tervepä terve!" sanoo astuessaan ovesta sisään kotiinsa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kuulee Iidan huoneeseen Sebastianin tervehdyksen ja nielaisee.  
"Mitä jos se pitää mua ihan outona, ku alan randomilta kyselee asioita?" esittää Iidalle huolensa.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Hyvin se menee", kannustaa Eliasta, "mä oon sun tukena." Nousee sängystään ja menee tervehtimään isäpuoltaan eteiseen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nousee ylös sängystään itsekin ja seuraa Iidaa eteiseen hieman vaikeana.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Hymyilee Iidalle, mutta yllättyy sitten, kun tämän perässä tulee Elias.  
"Ai meillä on vieras", hymähtää ripustaessaan takkiaan naulakkoon.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Voisko Elias olla meillä pari yötä?" kysyy Sebastianilta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Rykäisee.  
"Niin... Voisinko?" pyytää.  
"Mun homous tuli ilmi Väänästen kaksikolle", vastaa ja menee vähän noloksi, kun kertoo Sebastianille olevansa homo.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan Iidan pyynnölle ja sitten sille, kun Elias sanoo olevansa homo. Tuhahtaa sitten.  
"Ei niiltä Väänäsiltä mitään muuta voikaan odottaa, ihme sakkia", hymähtää, "kyllä tänne mahtuu."  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Kiitti!" sanoo Sebastianille ilahtuneena, kun tämä suostuu.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ilahtuu ikihyviksi, kun Sebastian antaa jäädä.  
"Kiitos tosi paljon", vastaa.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Eipä kestä", sanoo Eliakselle ja myhäilee mielessään, kun suunnittelee käräyttävänsä Väänäsen luokanvalvojalle ja kertovansa, miten otti Eliaksen luokseen täysin hyvää hyvyyttään, kun tämä heitettiin pihalle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vilkaisee Iidaa ja kääntyy katsomaan Sebastiania huultaan purren.  
"Mulla ois sulle vähän asiaa. Ku tota Iida kerto, että sulla on poika, joka annettu adoptioon, ja mut on adoptoitu myös vauvana, niin mietin vaan, että... Ootko sä ikinä halunnu tietää siitä lapsesta mitään, jonka annoit adoptioon?" kysyy.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Häkeltyy täysin Eliaksen sanoista, sillä ei todellakaan odottanut kuulevansa tältä moista. Samalla sellainen pieni, kummallinen tunne, joka ilmaantui sisälleen ensimmäisen kerran, kun Eliaksen näki, voimistuu.  
"No, kyllähän mä sitä poikaa mietin, että missä se on ja miten sillä menee", vastaa hivenen vastahakoisena, sillä aihe on itselleen varsin arka.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökyttää päätään.  
"Hyvä tai siis... kiva. Mietin vaan, miks mut annettiin pois aikoinaan", sanoo Sebastianille.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"No en mä sitä voi tietää, mutta mun tapauksessa mä en tiennyt edes koko lapsesta ennen kuin muutama vuosi sen syntymän jälkeen", tokaisee katkerana. Vaikkei itsestään olisi isäksi silloin ollutkaan, olisi silti halunnut tietää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Yllättyy Sebastianin sanoista.  
"Aijaa! Onpa kurjaa, että se silti annettiin pois tai siis... niin. Tiiätkö sä siitä mitään? Niinku nimeä tai muuta?" kysyy.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Pudistaa päätään.  
"Vaan sen, että se on poika ja 17-vuotias tätä nykyä", kertoo, "en edes tiedä, ketkä tai kuka sen adoptoi..."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Mä täytin just kymmenes helmikuuta 17", sanoo yhteensattumasta, että Sebastianin poika olisi samanikäinen kuin mitä on itse.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Tuijottaa Eliasta tyrmistyneenä, kun tämä kertoo syntymäpäivänsä.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan Sebastianin ilmeelle.  
"Onks kaikki hyvin?" kysyy huolestuneena katseensa kulkiessa Sebastianista Eliakseen ja takaisin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan Sebastianin ilmeelle.  
"Miks sä näytät jotenkin noin... järkyttyneeltä tai jotain?" ihmettelee.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Riistää katseensa Eliaksesta ja nappaa nielaisten takkinsa.  
"Mun täytyy mennä", mutisee ja pakenee ovesta ulos. _Ei jumalauta..._ parahtaa mielessään.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Katsoo hölmistyneenä isäpuolensa perään, kun tämä lähtee.  
"Mikä ihme sille tuli?" kummastelee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohauttaa olkapäitään ja huokaa sitten.  
"Ehkä mä menin liian pitkälle kyselyissäni", pohtii.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Niin ehkä..." miettii katselleessaan suljettua ulko-ovea vähän huolestuneena, "ei Sebastian oo oikeen ikinä kovin mielellään mulle kertonut siitä, kun oon yrittänyt kysellä."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mun täytyy pyytää siltä anteeksi, kun se palaa takaisin. Voi myös olla, että en voikaan jäädä yöksi, kun mokasin tällee", sanoo.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Totta kai sä jäät yöksi", sanoo heti, "et sä voi takasinkaan mennä, ainakaan heti."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Niin... Mutta harmittaa, kun mä tolla tavalla innostuin utelemaan", harmittelee.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Kyl Sebastian leppyy", vakuuttaa Eliakselle, joka vaikuttaa alakuloiselta.  
"Mtä jos tehtäis jotain ruokaa?" ehdottaa sitten aihetta vaihtaakseen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ruoka kuulostaa hyvältä idealta", vastaa.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Nyökkää tyytyväisenä ja lähtee keittiöön katsomaan, mitä ruokaa voisivat laittaa.  
  
**Pari tuntia myöhemmin. Elias ja Iida pelaavat Afrikan tähteä olohuoneen sohvapöydällä...**  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Kaivaa huokaisten kotiavaimia taskustaan. On yrittänyt lähtönsä jälkeen selvittää, kuka poikansa adoptoi, mutta se osoittautui mahdottomaksi, koska ei tiedä mitään nimiä eikä tarkkaa ajankohtaa, milloin adoptio tapahtui. Luonnollisestikin on pettynyt.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä taidan avata ton", sanoo ja antaa Iidalle 100 puntaa maksuksi.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Laittaa Eliaksen ojentaman rahan pankkiin ja odottaa, mitä pahviläpyskän toiselta puolelta löytyy.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Avaa oven ja osittain toivoo, ettei Elias olisi enää heillä, vaikka antoikin tälle luvan jäädä yökylään. Astuu sisään asuntoon ja näkeekin heti Eliaksen ja Iidan ilmeisesti pelaamassa jotain peliä. Huokaisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Avaa pahviläpyskän, ja sen sisältä paljastaa rosvo, minkä takia menettää kaikki rahansa. Kääntää katsettaan eteiseen kuullessaan huokauksen. Näykkää huultaan. Vilkaisee Iidaa hieman jännittyneenä.  
"Tota... Mä haluan pyytää anteeksi", sanoo vilpittömästi Sebastianille.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Virnistää, kun Elias saa rosvon, ja siten voittomahdollisuutensa paranevat. Sitten kuulee Sebastianin ja jännittyy.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Kuulee Eliaksen sanat laittaessaan takkia naulaan. Kohtaa pojan katseen ja huomaa tutkivansa tämän kasvoja tarkkaan.  
"No, ei se mitään", hymähtää ja yrittää keksiä syitä, joiden perusteella Elias ei mitenkään voisi olla poikansa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä en ois saanu udella sulta niin paljon tai ylipäänsä kysyä koko aiheesta. Iida vaan ehdotti, kun sulla itselläs on samanlainen tilanne kuin mulla, että jos saisin sulta jotain apua. Mä tiedän vaan sen, että faija asuu täällä Helsingissä, mutta siihen ne tiedonmuruset sitten päättyvätkin", sanoo vähän surkeana.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Sun isäs asuu Helsingissä?" kysyy terävästi. Tuntuu, että yhteneviä tekijöitä alkaa olla jo liikaa, että kyseessä voisi olla pelkkä sattuma.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Joo asuu. Mutsi suostu sen verran kertoo mulle siitä", vastaa.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Ilmeensä menee vakavaksi.  
"Mikäs sun tai sun äidin sukunimi on?" utelee. Ehkä sen tiedon avulla saisi jotain paremmin selville.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vilkaisee Iidaa vähän kummastuneena, kun Sebastian kysyy sukunimestään. Kääntää katseensa Sebastianiin.  
"Vikstedt. Sekä mä että mun mutsi", vastaa.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Vikstedt..." toistaa hiljaa ja lähtee itsekseen mutissen kohti makuuhuonettaan. Aikoo soittaa yhden puhelun saman tien.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Katselee epäluuloisena Sebastianin loittonevaa selkää.  
"Tunteeks toi sun äidin?" miettii kummastuneena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohauttaa olkapäitään.  
"Ei mutsi oo ainakaan ikinä puhunu mitään", sanoo kummastuneena.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Ehkä me jossain kohtaa saadaan tietää..." huokaisee. Mielessään jopa kytee ajatus, että Sebastian epäilee Eliasta omaksi pojakseen, muttei sano ajatuksiaan ääneen.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Sulkee huoneensa oven ja istahtaa huokaisten sängylle. Ottaa esiin kännykkänsä ja selaa numeroita hakien sitä yhtä, jota ei ole käyttänyt vuosikausiin. Ei edes tiedä, toimiiko kyseinen numero enää. On kuitenkin päättänyt selvittää totuuden, joten jännittyneenä valitsee numeron ja siirtää puhelimen korvalleen...  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Toivottavasti. Mutta jatketaan peliä", ehdottaa ja luovuttaa rahansa Iidalle.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Ottaa Eliaksen ojentamat rahat ja siirtää ne pankkiin.  
"Joo, kyl Sebastian sitten kertoo, kun haluaa", toteaa ja heittää noppaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Niin mäkin luulen", sanoo ja odottaa minkä nopan silmäluvun Iida saa ja minne aikoo mennä.


	10. Chapter 10

**Osa 10**  
  
**Pari päivää myöhemmin Elias on matkalla takaisin Väänäsille, sillä Sebastian on alkanut käyttäytyä jotenkin oudosti, ja Eliaksella ollut siitä vaivautunut olo. Väänästen ovikello soi iltapäivällä...**  
  
**Lari**  
  
Yrittää edelleen lukea kokeisiin, mutta on huomannut siihen keskittymisen olleen Eliaksen lähdön jälkeen vieläkin vaikeampaa. Ei välitä ovikellosta, sillä faijansa voi ihan hyvin mennä avaamaan.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Sanomalehden lukunsa keskeytyy ovikellon soittoon. Tietää Larin lukevan kokeisiin, joten ei aio antaa Jannen nyt tulla häiritsemään tai kenenkään muunkaan Larin kavereista. Nousee nojatuolista ja avaa oven.  
"Sinä!" sanoo halveksiva iva äänessään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Ilkalle hieman ilkeästi.  
"Minä. Joko sä oot rauhottunu?" kysyy Ilkalta.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Mä oon ollu rauhallinen koko ajan!" sanoo ääntään korottaen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Joo tietysti, totta kai", sanoo ja kävelee sisään Ilkan ohitse.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Hei, mitäs sä oot tekemässä?" kysyy Eliakselta.  
"Tietääkseni sä lähdit pois meiltä."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Riisuu kenkänsä eteisessä.  
"Niin, mutta en sanonut, että lopullisesti", vastaa ovelasti ja suuntaa kulkunsa Larin huoneeseen, jonne kohta astuu.  
"Moi", tervehtii Laria.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kuulee ovelta meteliä huoneeseensa ja kurtistaa kulmiaan ihmeissään. Kenen kanssa faijansa riitelee? Saa kohta vastauksen, kun Elias astuu huoneeseen. Tuijottaa poikaa suu auki.  
"Mitä sä tääl teet?" kysyy häkeltyneenä sen sijaan, että tajuaisi tervehtiä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Heivaa matkalaukkunsa patjalle alkaen purkaa sitä. Hymähtää Larin häkeltyneelle äänensävylle.  
"Asun vielä jonkin aikaa", vastaa pojalle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pieni, yllättynyt hymy käväisee huulillaan, kun Elias kertoo, että tämä on jäämässä.  
"Miks? Sunhan piti lähtee?" utelee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa katseensa Lariin.  
"Niin piti, mutta Sebastian tuntu jotenkin vaivaantuneelta mun seurassa, niin mietin, että parempi mun täällä kuin täysin tuntemattoman miehen nurkissa", pohtii.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Elias kertoo, missä on ollut, ennen kuin ehtii sitä kysyä. Tuhahtaa.  
"Se on ihan ihme äijä", hymähtää. Ei ole itse Sebastian Vuorelaa nähnyt kuin pariin otteeseen, mutta on kuullut tästä faijaltaan varsin paljon.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan.  
"Miten niin ihme äijä? Ehkä mun homous oli sillekin vähän liikaa, mutta ei se siitä mitenkään ihmeellistä tee", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Faija sano, et se on", tokaisee ja yrittää olla välittämättä siitä, että Elias tuo homouttaan taas esille.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää aavistuksen halveksivasti.  
"No sun faijan sanoihin en menis luottaa", tokaisee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Mulkaisee Eliasta.  
"Enkä mä sun", hymähtää tympääntyneenä ja laskee katseensa takaisin kirjaansa, vaikkei sitä pystykään lukemaan, kun Elias on liian häiritsevä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mitä toi nyt oli tarkoittavinaan?" kysyy hieman ärtyneenä. Alkaa jo katua, että palasi takaisin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ei tarvii alkaa haukkuu faijaa heti, ku tuut ovesta sisään..." tokaisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"No sori", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää Eliaksen sanoille ja katselee pojan kasvoja. Ei haluaisi myöntää itselleen, että on ollut tästä vähän huolissaan. Mitä ei varsinkaan halua ajatella on se, että on nukkunut Eliaksen käyttämän tyynyn kanssa, koska se tuoksuu aivan tältä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsoo Laria kummastuneena, kun tämä katsoo itseään.  
"Mitä?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Havahtuu Eliaksen ääneen ja punastuu pienesti.   
"Ei mitään", mutisee laskiessaan katseensa taas kirjaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Oli näkevinään punaa Larin kasvoilla ja kohottaa kulmiaan.  
"Mitä, punastuitsä just?" älähtää kiusoittelevana.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vilkaisee Eliasta kauhistuneena.  
"No en todellakaan!" parahtaa valheellisesti, sillä tuntee kyllä poskiaan lievästi kuumottavan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee leveästi, kun Lari kieltää punastuneensa. Näkee sitten, että patjalla on yhä petivaatteet tyynyään lukuun ottamatta.  
"Missä mun tyyny on?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kauhistuu entisestään tajutessaan, että Eliaksen tyyny tietysti on edelleen omassa sängyssään, kun on sen kanssa nukkunut. Nappaa sen ja viskaa patjalle.  
"Kaks on parempi ku yks", sepittää syyksi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ei voi olla hymyilemättä pienesti.  
"Niinhän se on", vastaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei huomaa Eliaksen hymyä, vaan keskittyy kirjaansa, jonka tekstiä ei kuitenkaan näe, koska ajatuksensa ovat yhä Eliaksessa ja tämän tyynyssä sekä tuoksussa.  
  
**Noin viikon kuluttua...** **  
  
Sebastian**  
  
Kävelee ovikellon soidessa avaamaan oven. On pyytänyt Iidan kutsumaan Eliaksen kylään, sillä itsellään on tälle asiaa.  
"Terve", tervehtii, kun saa oven auki, ja katselee Eliaksen kasvoja tutkivasti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Moi", sanoo Sebastianille.  
"Iida kutsu mut teille", sanoo.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Nyökkää ja väistyy sivuun.  
"Tuu peremmälle", sanoo kertomatta vielä, ettei Iida ole edes paikalla.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Astuu peremmälle Sebastianin asuntoon ja olettaa, että Iida tulee kohta huoneestaan eteiseen myös.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Sulkee ulko-oven ja kävelee olohuoneen puolelle. Rykäisee.  
"Mun varmaan täytyy tunnustaa, et Iida ei oo kotona", sanoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan.  
"Ai?"  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Mä pyysin Iidaa kutsumaan sut tänne, kun haluaisin jutella..." paljastaa vähän vaikeana, "siitä, mitä sä viime kerralla kerroit."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Menee vaikeaksi.  
"Tarviiko siitä enää enempää jauhaa?" kysyy.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Ei ole kuulevinaankaan Eliaksen kysymystä. Katsoo tätä suoraan silmiin.  
"Sun sanojen ansiosta mä luulen, että oon löytänyt mun pojan", sanoo vakavana ja odottaa Eliaksen reaktiota.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan yllättyneenä.  
"Ootko? Oon tosi onnellinen sun puolesta", sanoo Sebastianille.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Mä en vaan yhtään tiiä, et miten mun pitäis kertoo tästä sille", myöntää. On aivan varma, että Elias on poikansa, mutta tarvitsee tältä vastauksen vielä yhteen kysymykseen. On kuluneen viikon ajan yrittänyt tavoittaa poikansa biologista äitiä Cindyä, ja viimein pari päivää sitten onnisti. Ei ole soittanut Cindylle sen jälkeen, kun tämä vuosia sitten lakkasi vastaamasta soittoihinsa, kun yritti udella tältä tämän pois antamasta lapsesta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näyttää mietteliäältä.  
"Niin tosiaan. Se toki riippuu ensinnäkin siitä, että tietääkö se poika olevansa adoptoitu vai ei. Jos tietää, niin ainakin tietää, että sillä on biologiset vanhemmat jossain, mutta jos se on pitää adoptiovanhempiaan aitoina vanhempinaan, niin en tiedä onko viisasta sekottaa mitään."  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Kuuntelee Eliasta tarkasti ja huomaa helpottuvansa vähän tämän sanoista.  
"No se kyllä tietää", toteaa ja kysyy sitten kysymyksensä: "Onko sun äidin nimi Meri Vikstedt?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"On se. Tunnetko sä sen?" ihmettelee.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Nielaisee, kun Elias vastaa myöntävästi. Ei voi uskoa, että on viimein löytänyt kauan kaipaaman poikansa. Kääntää katseensa ikkunaan.  
"Mä oon jutellu mun pojan äidin kanssa", kertoo, "mä en aikasemmin tiennyt siitä lapsesta kuin sukupuolen ja syntymäpäivän."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Menee jotenkin häkeltyneeksi eikä tiedä, miksi Sebastian kertoo itselleen nämä asiat. Sitten yhtäkkiä itseään alkaa kylmää, ja palasia alkaa loksahtaa paikalleen.  
"Mitä sä yrität sanoo? Että mä... oonko mä sun poika vai?" kysyy.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Kuullessaan Eliaksen kysymyksen, kääntää katseensa takaisin tähän.  
"Mun poika on syntyny kymmenes helmikuuta 17 vuotta sitten", jatkaa kertomustaan, "tällä viikolla oon saanu selville, että pojan adoptoi nainen nimeltä Meri Vikstedt, joka jokunen vuosi myöhemmin sai töitä ulkomailta ja muutti sinne. Lisäksi sain tietää mun pojan etunimen: Elias."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kylmät väristykset kulkevat selkäpiissään Sebastianin sanoista, eikä oikein tiedä, mitä ajattelisi asiasta.  
"Ja joka on kasvanu ilman isää lähes koko ikänsä", huomauttaa vielä hieman katkerana.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Niin mä oon ymmärtänyt", sanoo ja huomaa kyllä, miten vaikeana Elias on. Ei tosin itsekään oikein tiedä, miten pitäisi olla. Toisaalta haluaisi kaapata poikansa syliinsä, mutta toisaalta taas ei.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Puree huultaan asteen lujempaa.  
"Miks? Miks te annoitte mut pois?" kysyy.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Huokaisee.  
"Mä en edes tienny susta ennen kuin vasta vuosia jälkikäteen", hymähtää katkerana, "Cindy... sun äitis... ei alaikäisenä kyenny susta huolehtimaan."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tavallaan ymmärtää biologinsa äidin ratkaisun antaa itsensä adoptioon, mutta ei silti pidä asiasta.  
"Oisitko sä sitten halunnu pitää mut?" kysyy Sebastianilta.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Kohauttaa olkapäitään irrottamatta katsettaan Eliaksesta.  
"Kuka tietää... Mä olin itsekin alaikäinen, mut ehkä en olis nuorempana ollut täysi idiootti lievästi sanottuna, jos mulla olis ollu sut..." miettii.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nieleskelee hetkisen aikaa tietämättä oikein, mitä sanoisi.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Vaipuu itsekin hiljaisuuteen.  
"Tässä on sulle varmaan paljon sulateltavaa", toteaa huokaisten. Itse on saanut sentään edes jonkin aikaa totutella ajatukseen, että Elias on todennäköisesti poikansa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vilkaisee Sebastiania ja nyökkää.  
"Joo, niin on. Mä tota... Mä haluaisin miettiä tätä ihan yksinäni, niin voisinko lähteä, vai oliko sulla vielä jotain?" kysyy mieheltä.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Ymmärtää täysin, että Elias haluaa miettiä asiaa kaikessa rauhassa.  
"En mä sua täällä pidättele", sanoo ystävällisesti, "halusin vaan, että sä tiedät." Ei jotenkin saa silmiään irti pojastaan, jonka löytämisestä on haaveillut siitä saakka, kun sai tietää tästä. Nielaisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Joo, kyllä mä halusin tietää..." sanoo ja ottaa askelia kohti ulko-ovea kunnes luo vielä katseen Sebastianiin ja astuu ulos ovesta.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Seuraa Eliaksen poistumista vähän haikeana. Toivoo, että tämä lopulta tottuu ajatukseen, jotta pääsee tutustumaan poikaansa kunnolla.


	11. Chapter 11

**Osa 11**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kävelee takaisin Väänästen asuntoon ja avaa oven avaimillaan, jotka sai itselleen joku aika sitten. Astuu eteiseen ja alkaa riisua vaatteita pois.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katsoo olohuoneessa telkkaria ja nauttii siitä, että on kerrankin täysin yksin kotona, kun faijansa on vielä töissä ja Elias tapaamassa Iidaa. Kurtistaa kulmiaan, kun ovi avautuu ja joku tulee sisään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kävelee Larin huoneeseen moikkaamatta poikaa ollessaan. Itse asiassa ei edes huomaa tätä. Oikaisee itsensä patjalle, ja olotilansa on todella outo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Näkee, että tulija on Elias, ja on jo kysymässä tältä, että miksi tuli jo nyt, mutta tämä painelee ohitseen vilkaisemattakaan itseensä. Kummastelee Eliaksen käytöstä ja lähtee pojan perään. Löytää tämän mietteliäännäköisenä patjalta makaamassa.  
"Mikä sua nyt vaivaa?" kysyy silmiään pyöräyttäen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Sua tuskin ees kiinnostaa oikeesti tietää", vastaa Larille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Jos mua ei kiinnostais, mä en kysyis", tokaisee asettaessaan kätensä puuskaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sebastian on mun faija", töksäyttää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Täh?" ihmettelee, kun ei ymmärrä, mitä Elias selittää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Niin. Sebastian just äsken sano, että se on mun oikee biologinen faija. Mun piti nähä Iidaa, mutta Sebastian olikin ainoo, joka oli kotona", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Räpyttelee silmiään häkeltyneenä.  
"Sebastian _Vuorela_?!" parahtaa. Jos faijansa saisi tietää, että homouden lisäksi Eliaksen oikea isä on mies, jota inhoaa, siitä ei seuraisi mitään hyvää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Niin, se just", vastaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Miten se voi sun faijas olla?" tivaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mähän oon adoptoitu, ja se on mun oikee isä", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ja se on sit ihan varma juttu vai?" utelee, koska itsensä on vähän vaikea uskoa, "kai sä vaadit jonkun DNA-testin?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa.  
"En mä tiiä. Mä oon vähän sekaisin koko jutusta. Se tiesi musta asioita, joita ei vois joku randomi tietää", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Menee peremmälle huoneeseen ja istahtaa sängylleen.  
"Niinku millasii asioita?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mun äidin nimen nyt esimerkiksi", vastaa.  
"Siis adoptioäidin", korjaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mut sehän on voinu kaivaa sen vaan jostain", toteaa epäilevänä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Silläkin on adoptoitu poika jossakin. Sä et nyt oikein auta mua tässä", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee.  
"No sori... Mut miten se nyt voi olla ihan satavarma, et just sä oot sen poika?" ihmettelee, "ei sun mutsin nimen tietäminen mitään vielä todista."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No niin ei se olekaan, mutta se sai tietää mutsilta asioita, jotka muhun sopii. Mun syntymäaika ja nimi", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Siis... niinku sun mutsilta vai siltä biologiselta?" kyselee, kun tuntee olevansa vähän pihalla.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ihan mun kasvattiäidiltä. Tai niin mä luulen", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No mut eihän toi mitään todista. Jos se olis sun biologiselta äidiltä saanu noi tiedot, niin sitten olis eri asia", tokaisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa syvään.  
"Niinpä kai. Se kyl sano, ettei mun oikee äiti pystyny huolehtii musta, koska oli alaikänen", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ehkä se sit oli parempi, et sait sellasen äidin, joka pysty", miettii.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Joo niin on, mutta mistä mä oon katkera, niin siitä, että mulla ei oo ollu isää juuri ikinä", vastaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaa, kun mieleensä tulee oma äitinsä, jonka menetti lapsena.  
"Tiedän, miltä se tuntuu, kun toinen vanhempi puuttuu..." mutisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tajuaa, että itsellään on yhteistä Larin kanssa.  
"Niin muuten tajuatkin", hoksaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää vaitonaisena, ja katseensa siirtyy haikeana kohti hyllyään, jossa on kehystetty kuva perheestään siltä ajalta, kun äitinsä vielä oli elossa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Lari hiljenee, ja kohottaa katseensa poikaan nähden tämän katselevan jonnekin ja näyttävän liian söpöltä niin surkeana. Ei voi mitään sille, että nousee patjaltaan Larin sängylle ja ottaa Larin syliinsä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntee patjan painuvan vieressään, mikä saa olonsa jännittyneeksi. Mutta sitten jähmettyy täysin, kun tajuaa kohta olevansa Eliaksen sylissä!  
  
**Elias**  
  
Laskee kätensä Larin hiuksiin ja silittelee niitä estonsa ollessa täysin mennyttä tilanteen takia.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On täysin liikkumattomana silmät lautasen kokoisina Eliaksen sylissä. Nielaisee, kun käsi hiuksissaan tuntuu mukavalta. Ei uskalla sanoa sanakaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näykkää huultaan, kun tuntuu todella tajuavan, mitä tekee.   
"Onks sun kamala olla siinä? Tai siis..." sopertaa yhtäkkiä ja kohottaa Larin leukaa katsomaan itseään.  
"Sori", sopertaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Olemuksensa kiristyy, kun Elias alkaa puhua, muttei siltikään liiku. Kohta kuitenkin häkeltyy, kun Elias kohottaa leukaansa, ja huomaa katsovansa tätä silmiin lähietäisyydeltä. Nielaisee taas, kun tajuaa, että ei tarvitsisi kurottaa kuin hieman, niin ylettäisi suutelemaan Eliasta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin katseeseen ja ilmeensä muuttuu ilmeettömäksi. Koska on sekaisin uutisista, jotka sai tänään, ei malta sille mitään, että painaa huulensa Larin huulille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Sydämensä tuntuu pysähtyvän ja ilman katoavan keuhkoistaan, kun yhtäkkiä Elias painaa huulensa omiaan vasten. On niin häkeltynyt, ettei osaa tehdä tai ajatella yhtään mitään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tajuaa yhtäkkiä, mitä tekee ja irtaantuu Larin huulista äkisti.  
"Anteeks!" sopertaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ilmeensä on edelleen pöllämystynyt, ja tuijottaa Eliasta suu auki ja silmiään räpytellen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nieleskelee vaikeammin ja tuntuu nolostuvan samalla liikaa.  
"Mä... mä en tiiä, mikä muhun meni", sopertaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tajuaa yhtäkkiä, että Elias todella suuteli itseään, mikä tuntui ihan kivalle. Miettii, johtuiko se vain siitä, että oli niin häkeltynyt, ettei osannut reagoida. Päättää, että haluaa asialle selvyyden, joten hyökkää Eliaksen päälle ja painaa tämän patjaa vasten.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kun Lari hyökkää kimppuunsa, se tuntuu tulevan ihan puskista. Painautuu Larin sänkyä vasten, kun Lari painaa itseään patjaa vasten, ja tuijottaa Laria häkeltyneenä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On hyvillään, ettei Elias vastustele. Painaa huuliaan hitaasti alaspäin, ja kohta ne koskettavat Eliaksen huulia.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Häkeltyy ihan liikaa, kun tuntee Larin pehmeät huulet omillaan, ja sulkee silmänsä. Liikauttaa huuliaan kokeilevasti Larin huulilla.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kun Elias peräti vastaa suudelmaan, saa rohkeutta. Huomaa nauttivansa ihan liiaksi siitä tunteesta, kun Eliaksen huulet liikkuvat omiaan vasten, ja pojan vartalo tuntuu erittäin hyvältä allaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Haluaisi kohottaa kätensä ja koskea Lariin, mutta pelkää hetken särkyvän, jos tekee yhtään mitään. Niinpä keskittyy vain nauttimaan Larin pehmeistä huulista omillaan, jotka tuntuvat liian hyvältä. Pojan vartalokin tuntuu.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Syventää kuin jossain hurmiossa suudelmaa ja painaa vartaloaan tiukemmin Eliasta vasten.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Antaa Larin syventää suudelmaa ja kietoo toisen kätensä pojan niskan taakse painaen tätä vielä tiukemmin vartaloaan vasten. Vastaa Larin suudelmaan yhtä halukkaana kuin mitä poika itseään suutelee ja tuntuu, että isyysasia on jo täysin unohtunut mielestään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen suuteleminen tuntuu todella rentouttavalta, ja äitinsä muistelusta aiheutunut haikeuskin on jo täysin tiessään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ynähtää Larin huulille eikä saa niistä tarpeekseen. Tuntuu kuin koko muu maailma olisi täysin kadonnut ympäriltään ja ei olisi ketään muita olemassa kuin vain he kaksi. Ei muista nauttineensa näin paljon kenenkään muun huulista kuin Larin nyt.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ajan- ja paikantajunsa katoavat kokonaan nauttiessaan Eliaksesta, mutta havahtuu kuitenkin ulko-oven käydessä. Loikkaa salamana pois Eliaksen päältä, kun tajuaa, mitä se tarkoittaa ja että huoneensa ovi on auki.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Säikähtää itsekin, kun kuulee ulko-oven äänen, ja Lari pomppaa niin nopeasti päältään, ettei edes tajua asiaa. Tuntuu olevan ihan täysin puulla päähän lyötynä, ja Larin huulet vain polttavat yhä omillaan.   
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Kotona ollaan!" huikkaa eteisestä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vilkaisee Eliasta kauhistuneena ja yrittää saada itseään rauhoittumaan, jottei faijansa ala epäillä mitään. Istahtaa tuoliinsa ja laittaa läppärin päälle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsahtaa Laria, joka istahtaa heti tuoliinsa ja laittaa läppärinsä päälle. Nousee Larin sängyltä omalle patjalleen ja näyttää mietteliäältä. Ei tiedä, mihin tilanne olisi johtanut, ellei Ilkka olisi tullut paikalle...  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Asunnossa on hiljaista, joten pohtii onko pojat kotona. Kävelee Larin huoneen ohitse ja näkee pojat huoneessa.  
"Olettehan te kotona. Ajattelin, että tehtäisiin tänään Karjalanpaistia, niin tuletteko auttamaan?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Joo, mä tuun", sanoo faijalleen välittömästi ja pomppaa ylös tuolistaan. Ei halua olla nyt Eliaksen seurassa, kun on liian ahdistunut. Painelee heti keittiöön.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa jäädessään yksin Larin huoneeseen. _Mitä toi oikein oli?_ pohtii mielessään.  
  
**Illalla Ilkka istuskelee vielä olohuoneessa, kun pojat valmistautuvat menemään nukkumaan...** **  
  
Elias**  
  
Saanut vaatteensa riisuttua ja vilkuilee koko ajan Larin sängyn suuntaan voidakseen aloittaa keskustelua aiemmin päivällä tapahtuneesta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Makaa sängyssään kasvot seinään päin. Ei ole ikinä tuntenut Eliaksen läsnäoloa huoneessaan niin voimakkaasti kuin nyt. Tietää, että nukahtamisesta on tulossa äärimmäisen vaikeaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Lari", kuiskaa hiljaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Lihaksensa kiristyvät, kun kuulee Eliaksen kuiskaavan nimeään. Sulkee silmänsä eikä vastaa mitään, koska ei todellakaan halua vastailla mihinkään kysymyksiin. Ei edes tiedä, mitä niihin vastaisi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
On hetken hiljaa, ja kun Lari ei vastaa, huokaa.   
"Sä taidat jo nukkuu", mutisee hiljaa ja kääntää päänsä poispäin Larista.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Helpottuu, kun Elias vaikuttaa antavan periksi ja olettaa itsensä nukkuvan. Päästää itsensä rentoutumaan ja korjaa hieman asentoaan. Valitettavasti niin tehdessään onnistuu kolauttamaan kätensä seinään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Säpsähtää, kun kuulee kolahduksen.  
"Mikä se oli?" kysyy hiljaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee, kun Elias totta kai kuulee äänen.  
"Mä löin mun käden..." mutisee tympääntyneenä, koska tietää, että nyt on pakko kuunnella, mitä Elias haluaa sanoa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Et kai satuttanu ittees?" huolehtii.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"En", tokaisee ja ihmettelee, miksi Elias kuulostaa niin lempeältä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Hyvä", sanoo ja on jonkin ajan hiljaa. Aukoo suutaan, mutta ei tiedä, miten esittäisi asiansa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kun Elias ei yllätyksekseen sanokaan enempää, sulkee taas silmänsä ja yrittää nukahtaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Saisinko mä tulla sun viereen nukkuu?" kysyy todella hiljaa.


	12. Chapter 12

**Osa 12**  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hätkähtää Eliaksen yhtäkkistä kysymystä ja kääntää päätään kohti poikaa.  
"Miks?" ihmettelee sydän jyskyttäen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä haluaisin..." vastaa sen enempää syytä avaamatta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nielaisee kuuluvasti.  
"Tää on aika kapee sänky..." sanoo vähän hermostuneena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näykkää huultaan.  
"Niin se onkin, mutta mä haluaisin nukkuu silti sun vieressä. Annatko sä mun tulla sinne?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ootsä hiljaa, jos päästän?" hymähtää. Olonsa on hyvin jännittynyt pelkästä ajatuksesta saada Elias viereensä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee pienesti, kun Lari todella on päästämässä itsensä nukkumaan viereensä. Samalla sydämensä hakkaa liikaa.  
"Oon", vastaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Parempi sit olla", sanoo, koska ei edelleenkään halua osallistua mihinkään kyselytuntiin. Siirtyy sängyllään lähemmäs seinää, jotta Elias pääsisi viereensä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nousee ylös patjalta ja kömpii Larin viereen katsoen Laria hymyillen ujosti. Näykkää huultaan ja koskettaa Larin olkapäätä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nielaisee, kun Elias todella tulee viereensä ja koskettaa olkapäätään. Ei uskalla kohdata tämän katsetta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Silittelee Larin olkapäätä, kunnes liimautuu kiinni Lariin ja pujahtaa oman peittonsa sisästä Larin peiton alle jonkin verran.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Värähtää, kun tuntee silityksen ja sitten Eliaksen vartalon saman peiton alla. Nielaisee taas hermostuneena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Haluaisi sanoa jotain, mutta lupasi, ettei sano mitään. Siispä päättää tehdä kuten lupasi ja painaa päätään Larin olkapäätä vasten.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Jähmettyy tuntiessaan Eliaksen pään painautuvan olkapäätään vasten. Ei ollenkaan osannut odottaa sellaista.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Sulkee silmänsä, ja Larin läheisyys tuntuu ihanalta ja saa itsensä samalla unohtamaan kaiken muun.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Rentoutuu lopulta, kun tajuaa Eliaksen ja tästä huokuvan lämmön tuntuvan hyvältä. Sulkee silmänsä ja vetää peittoa paremmin päälleen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa raskaammin ja nukahtaa hetken kuluttua uneen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nukahtaa yllättävän nopeasti, kun alkaa kuulla Eliaksen tuhinan vierestään.  
  
**Seuraavana aamuna.** **  
  
Elias**  
  
Herännyt juuri ja silittelee Larin poskea hymyillen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Alkaa havahtua unestaan, kun tuntee jonkun silittelevän poskeaan. Olonsa on äärimmäisen mukava.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Huomenta", kuiskaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Mutisee jotain epämääräistä ja kääntyy Eliasta vasten kietoen kätensä tämän ympärille. On sen verran unessa, ettei oikein tajua, mitä tekee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Alkaa hymyillä, kun Lari kääntyy itseään vasten ja kietoo kätensä ympärilleen. Painautuu tiukemmin Laria vasten ja silittelee pojan hiuksia ja painaa päätään pojan pään lähelle.  <3  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee tyytyväisenä, kun lämmönlähde tulee lähemmäs itseään. Samalla tuntee voimakkaammin ihanan tuoksun nenässään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ei malta olla painamatta suukkoa Larin korvanseudulle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntee jotain märkää korvassaan, ja se alkaa saada itseään pikkuhiljaa heräämään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Voisi jäädä asumaan tähän ja pitää Laria sylissään vaikka miten pitkään. Huokaa syvään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kurttu muodostuu kulmakarvojensa väliin, kun alkaa tajuta, että Elias on painautunut täysin kiinni itseensä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Sulkee silmänsä uudelleen ja päättää itsekin vielä hetken nukkua.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Silmänsä räpsyvät auki, ja huomaa olleensa oikeassa: ovat Eliaksen kanssa tiukasti kietoutuneina toisiaan vasten. Olonsa menee vähän vaikeammaksi, koska nauttii läheisyydestä aivan liikaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nukahtaa hetken päästä uudelleen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tajuaa Eliaksen nukkuvan, joten alkaa varovasti irtaantua ilman, että herättää poikaa. Itsellään on tarve päästä vessaan ja varmistaa, ettei faijansa ole nähnyt mitään, vaikkei tämä yleensä huoneessaan käykään...  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ei herää, vaikka Lari irtaantuu itsestään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nousee sängystä ja suuntaa vessaan. Ei näe faijaansa jalkeilla ja tajuaa sitten, ettei tiedä yhtään, mitä kello edes on.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Maiskuttelee unissaan.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Herätyskellonsa alkaa soida ikävästi, ja yrittää taltuttaa huutoa kädellään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Astuessaan vessaan, kuulee faijansa herätyskellon alkavan soida. Saa samalla myös selville kellonajan ja sen, että oma herätyskellonsa soisi tunnin kuluttua.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Nousee hyvin vastahakoisesti sängyltään saatuaan herätyskellon hiljaiseksi ja löntystää kylpyhuonetta kohti vain todetakseen sen olevan varattu.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Rakkonsa tyhjennys ei kestä kauan, ja poistuessaan vessasta on törmätä faijaansa.  
"Huomenta..." mutisee väsyneenä ja lähtee takaisin kohti huonettaan, sillä haluaa vielä jatkaa nukkumista, mikäli saa enää unta.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Mutistaa jotain vastaukseksi Larille ollen täysin pöllämystyneenä. Siirtyy kylpyhuoneeseen Larin jälkeen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Menee huoneeseensa ja sulkee oven perässään. Näkee Eliaksen vaihtaneen asentoa sängyssä, eikä itselleen ole enää tilaa. Huokaisee ja menee varovasti työntämään Eliasta lähemmäs seinää, jotta mahtuu tämän viereen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Säpsähtää hereille, kun joku työntää itseään kauemmas sängyn keskeltä.  
"M-mitä", mumisee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ei mitään, nuku vaan", huokaisee, kun onnistuu herättämään Eliaksen. Kömpii pojan viereen ja vetää peittoa ylleen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ilahtuu, kun Lari tulee taas viereensä tietämättä, missä poika mahtoi olla. Liikahtaa lähemmäs Laria ja nukahtaa uudelleen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Seuraa yllättävän nopeasti Eliasta takaisin untenmaille.  
  
**Tunti myöhemmin Larin herätyskello alkaa soida...**  
  
**Lari**  
  
Herää ärsyttävään pirinään ja huokaisee väsyneenä hapuillessaan kännykkänsä yöpöydältä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Liikahtaa unissaan ja kietoo toisen kätensä Larin rintakehälle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntee Eliaksen otteen itsestään kiristyvän, kun saa herätyksen pois päältä. Huokaisee ja irtaantuu taas noustakseen sängystä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Jää hamuilemaan kädellään, kun Lari nousee sängystä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tökkää Eliasta kylkeen, kun on päässyt jaloilleen.  
"Herää", sanoo ja painelee sitten ulos huoneestaan kohti kylppäriä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Säpsähtää hereille, kun Lari tökkää itseään kylkeen, ja haukottelee makeasti venytellen jäseniään. Nousee sitten ylös sängyltä hyvin vastahakoisesti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ottaa kylpyhuoneessa nopean suihkun ja pesee sitten hampaansa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kävelee bokserisillaan kylpyhuonetta kohti, kun pysähtyy kuullessaan veden kohinan sieltä. Alkaa hymyillä jostain syystä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kuivaa kasvonsa käsipyyhkeeseen ja astuu kylpypyyhe lantiollaan ulos. Hätkähtää, kun oven toiselta puolelta löytää pelkkiin boksereihin pukeutuneen Eliaksen. Nielaisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ei osaa ollenkaan varautua siihen, että Lari tulisi ulos piankin, ja niinpä yllättyy todenteolla, kun poika ulos kylpyhuoneesta tulee ja miten _seksikkäältä_ tämä näyttääkään. Kielensä käy alahuulellaan, eikä pysty pitämään nälkäistä katsettaan kurissa, vaikka kuinka yrittää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vältellessään Eliaksen lähes alastoman vartalon katsomista, huomaa pojan kasvoilla olevan kummallisen ilmeen. Ei halua ajatella sitä, miltä se mielestään näyttää, joten lähtee marssimaan kohti huonettaan, jossa toivottavasti saa pukeutua rauhassa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Seuraa katseellaan Laria, kun tämä marssii huonettaan kohti, ja mielestään tämän takapuoli näyttää pyyhkeeseen verhoutuneenakin oikein miellyttävältä. Päätään pudistellen astuu kylpyhuoneeseen ja lukitsee oven aikeinaan mennä suihkuun itsekin.  
  
**Pari päivää myöhemmin Elias ja Iida ovat lähteneet shoppailemaan Kampin kauppakeskukseen.** **  
  
Elias**  
  
Istuvat Iidan kanssa eräässä kahvilassa kaakaolla. Pyörittelee lusikkaa kaakaomukissaan mietteliäänä.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Elias on ollut varsin hiljainen shoppailureissulla, joten on aika varma, että jotain tapahtunut.  
"Mitä sä mietit?" kysyy ja hörppää kaakaotaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa katseensa Iidaan.  
"Vähän kaikkee. Sebastiania... ja Laria", vastaa.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Yllättyy Eliaksen mainitessa Sebastianin. Tietää luonnollisesti, että Sebastian halusi jutella Eliaksen kanssa kahden, mutta ei vieläkään ole saanut selville, mistä oli kyse.  
"Mitä niistä?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kallistaa päätään ja huokaa.  
"Sebastian sano olevansa mun faija, ja mä luulen olevani ihastunut Lariin. Ei sen kummempaa", sanoo.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Silmänsä suurenevat koomisesti.  
"Mitä?!" parahtaa erittäin hämmentyneenä. Eihän Sebastian nyt voi Eliaksen isä olla?


	13. Chapter 13

**Osa 13**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää hieman kuivasti.  
"Onko tuo nyt kumpaankin? Niin. Sebastian kerto mulle, että saanu selville, kuka poikansa on ja kysy mun äidin nimestä. Kerroin sille, ja se sitten sano, että sen pojan nimi on Elias ja sama syntymäpäivä kuin mulla", sanoo.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Tuijottaa Eliasta uskomatta korviaan.  
"Mut noi jututhan voi olla vaan sattumaa", sanoo hämmentyneenä, "siis sama etunimi ja syntymäpäivä."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Se oli kysynyt ne mun äidiltä ilmeisesti", sanoo.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Mut mistä Sebastian sun äitis tietää?" ihmettelee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä en oo varma, tarkoittaako se mun biologista äitiä", pohtii.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Menee mietteliääksi.  
"Jos Sebastian oliskin puhunut sen jonkun eksä kanssa, joka on sen pojan äiti..." mutisee ääneen ajatuksiaan, "sithän se vois olla, jos Sebastian on saanu nimen ja syntymäajan siltä..."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Niin. Ainakin se puhui jostain Cindystä, että se on mun biologinen äiti ja se ei kyenny huolehtii musta alaikäisenä ollessaan. Sebastian itse ei ees tienny, että sillä ois lapsi ennen kuin se adoptoitiin", sanoo.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Kuuntelee Eliasta pienesti nyökytellen.  
"Onks Sebastian sitten ihan varma, että just sä oot sen poika?" kysyy, vaikka arvaakin, että on. Tuskin tämä muuten olisi kertonut asiasta Eliakselle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"On se, mutta Lari ehdotti silti DNA-testiä", sanoo mietiskelevästi.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Ei voi olla pitämättä yllättyneisyyttään poissa kasvoiltaan.  
"Ai sä kerroit Larille?" kysyy, mutta sitten muistaakin, miten Elias juuri myönsi olevansa ihastunut tähän...  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Joo kerroin, ku olin jotenkin poissaolevana, ja se halus tietää, mikä mua vaivaa", vastaa.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Miten Lari suhtautu siihen?" kysyy hieman epäröivästi, koska pelkää, että Lari on mennyt loukkaamaan Eliasta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Siihen isyysjuttuunko? Se ei usko siihen", vastaa.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Joo, ei ne kauheesti, siis Lari ja Ilkka, Sebastianista välitä", hymähtää, "mut ei Lari mitään ilkeetä kuitenkaan sanonut?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Se puhu myös siitä, ettei se Sebastianista oikein pidä, mutta ei mun muistaakseni mitään ilkeetä sanonu. Ei vaan usko asiaa ja intti sitä DNA-testiä", vastaa.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan, kun DNA-testi tulee taas puheeksi.  
"Ei se varmaan mikään ihan huono ajatus oo se testi", sanoo hieman vastahakoisesti, koska tuntuu nihkeältä olla jostain Larin kanssa samaa mieltä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Niin ehkä, mutta mä en tiiä, mitä ajattelisin asiasta, jos Sebastian oikeesti ois mun isä", myöntää Iidalle.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Kyl mä tajuun", lohduttaa, "en mäkään tietäis, et mitä ajatella, jos mun oikea faija yhtäkkiä ilmaantuisi jostain."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Oisko se töykeetä pyytää DNA-testiä?" kysyy Iidalta.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Kohauttaa olkapäitään.  
"Luulis nyt, että Sebastiankin haluais tietää ihan varmasti, et onko se oikeessa sun suhteen vai ei", miettii.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Niinpä... Ehkä se ei oo sitten töykeää", pohtii.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Mä voin jutella sen kanssa, jos sä haluut?" ehdottaa varovasti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"En tiiä, onko se tyhmää, jos laitan sut puhuu sille, kun en itse tietäisi, mitä puhun", hymähtää.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"No se oli vaan ehdotus", sanoo, "mut ehkä parempi, et hoidatte asian keskenänne, enkä mä sekannu siihen."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Niin, totta", sanoo ja hörppää kaakaotaan.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Juo itsekin kaakaotaan ja vaihtaa puheenaihetta.  
"Sä oot sitten mennyt Lariin ihastumaan", hymähtää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näykkää huultaan ja menee ujostuneeksi.  
"Joo. Mä suutelin sitä yks päivä", paljastaa.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Sä teit mitä?" parahtaa ja tuntee olonsa taas todella hämmentyneeksi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Nii. Iha vahingossa ku yritin lohduttaa sitä ja... sitten mä vaan suutelin sitä", vastaa.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Irvistää pienesti, koska on varma, että Lari ei Eliaksen tekoa ottanut kovin hyvin.  
"Ja...?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No se jääty ihan täysin, ja mä sitten sanoin, etten tiiä mikä muhun meni, niin se sit hyökkäs mun kimppuun ja suuteli mua takas", sanoo ollen edelleen ällikällä lyöty.   
"En tiiä, mihin se tilanne ois johtanu, ellei sen faija ois tullu kotiin. Se tuntu niin hyvältä", huokaa.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Suunsa avautuu ammolleen, kun kuule, että _Lari suuteli Eliasta takaisin_. On niin tyrmistynyt, ettei saa sanaa suustaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Veikö kissa kielen?" virnistää.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Miten Lari voi suudella sua?" ihmettelee edelleenkin pöllämystyneenä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohauttaa olkapäitään.  
"En tiiä enkä oo saanu siltä vastausta, kun se ei selvästikään haluu puhua koko aiheesta."  
  
**Iida**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan.  
"Mut ilmeisesti se ei oo haukkunu sua tai mitään?" varmistaa. Ei olisi lainkaan epätodennäköistä, että Lari syyttäisi Eliasta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pudistaa päätään.  
"Ei oo haukkunu. Mä jopa nukuin sen vieressä yks yö", kihertää.  
  
**Iida**  
  
On täysin puulla päähän lyötynä.  
"Tota on vähän vaikee uskoo", myöntää, "mut en mä kyllä usko sitäkään, et sä huijaisit."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Niin varmaan onkin, mutta se suostu, jos en puhu mitään enkä mä sitten puhunutkaan. En vaan tiiä, mitä mun pitäis nyt tehdä?" pohtii.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Aika outoo", toteaa Larin käytöksestä hörpätessään kaakaota, "mut kyllähän teiän nyt pitää tosta puhua!"  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Joo, mä tiiän, mutta se tuntuu olevan aika vaikeeta", myöntää.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Tuhahtaa ja pyöräyttää silmiään.  
"Tuntuu, et Larin ja sen faijan kanssa kaikki on aina vaikeeta."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa.  
"Niin... Kyllä mä haluun tietää, missä mennään, mutta ei tuu olee helppoo nyhtää siitä mitään irti. Tuskinpa se mua huvikseen suuteli takas", sanoo.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Tai sit se on vaan jotain Larin pilaa", tajuaa yhtäkkiä närkästyneenä, "mistä sitä tietää, jos se vaikka on tajunnut sun ihastuksen ja haluu nyt loukata sua."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Iidan sanat tuntuvat jotenkin pahalta, koska ei halua ajatella tuollaista mahdollisuutta.  
"Ei kai se oikeesti vois tehä niin", sanoo astetta apeammin.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Ihan hyvin vois", puuskahtaa paheksuvana huomaamatta Eliaksen alakuloisuutta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ja mä suunnittelin jo kertovani sille, että oon ihastunu siihen", sanoo ja hörppää kaakaonsa loppuun, jonka jälkeen näyttää surkealta.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Huomaa Eliaksen sanojen jälkeen, miltä tämän ilme näyttää.  
"Hei, sori..." pahoittelee, "en mä halunnu masentaa sua."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Eiku hyvä vaan, ku nostit mut pilvilinnoista. Ei se tietenkään musta kiinnostunut ois", sanoo.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Laittaa kätensä Eliaksen olkapäälle.  
"Mä oon edelleen sitä mieltä, et sun pitäis puhuu sille", sanoo vakavana.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa.  
"Mä tiedän, mutta jääräpäätä on vaikee saada istutettuu puhumaan", vastaa.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Pudistaa päätään myötätuntoisena.  
"Ei se varmaan helppoo tulekaan olemaan", huokaisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Toivottavasti onnistun silti", sanoo jämäkästi.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Sun täytyy vaan olla sitkee etkä anna Larin kiemurrella ulos siitä puhumisesta", sanoo luottavaisena, että Elias pärjää kyllä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökyttää päätään.  
"Joo, niin mä aion tehdä", sanoo.  
  
**Myöhemmin samana päivänä. Elias palaa kotiin shoppailureissultaan ja toivoo Larin olevan kotona...** **  
  
Elias**  
  
Astuu sisään Väänästen kämppään ja riisuu ulkovaatteet yltään ja kengät jalastaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Istuu huoneessaan ja selailee tylsistyneenä facebookia läppärillään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Asunnossa tuntuu olevan hiljaista, joten ainakaan Ilkka ei kotona taida olla. Kävelemässä kohti Larin huonetta, kun kuulee rykäisyn Ilkan makuuhuoneesta ja tajuaa miehen olevan kuin olevankin kotosalla. Astuu Larin huoneeseen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vilkaisee ovelle sen avautuessa, mutta faijansa sijaan se onkin Elias. Huokaisee ja siirtää huomionsa takaisin läppärin näyttöön.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Lari, mä haluaisin jutella sun kanssa", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Olonsa muuttuu epämukavaksi, kun Elias kertoo haluavansa jutella. On aivan varma, että mistä, ja se ahdistaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Niin, että voisitko keskittyy muhun?" pyytää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Kyl sä voit puhuu, vaikken mä katokaan sua", hymähtää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Just. Tuntuupa hei tosi kivalta", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Mulkaisee Eliasta.  
"Monta kertaa mun pitää sanoo, et mä en haluu puhuu siitä?" tokaisee ahdistuneena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No mä haluun! Aiotko sä vältellä mua nyt niin kauan kun mä asun täällä, etkä puhu mulle enää mitään?" tivaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Et sä oot tääl enää ku joku pari viikkoo", hymähtää ja samalla tajuaa, että Elias todellakin lähtisi pian pois. Huomaa, ettei oikein pidä ajatuksesta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Joo niin oon, ja ois kiva, jos me saatais juteltuu se aikaisemmin tapahtunu juttu selväks ennen ku mä lähden täältä. Jos se oli jotain sun typerää leikkiäs, niin voisit myöntää sen kuin mies", sanoo napakasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Alkaa vähän suuttua Eliaksen syyttelyistä ja painaakin läppärinsä kannen kiinni. Nousee tuolistaan ja katsoo Eliasta kulmat syvässä kurtussa.  
"En mä mitään leiki!" sihahtaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Eli et oo pitäny mua pilkkanas?" varmistaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee ja haroo hiuksiaan.  
"Justhan mä niin sanoin", tokaisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaisee itsekin.  
"Miks sä et haluu puhuu siitä?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Oliskohan vaiks siks, et faija on himassa", hymähtää silmiään pyöräyttäen. Tosiasiassa ei halua puhua, koska joutuisi muuten tosissaan miettimään, mitä on ja mitä haluaa ja kenen kanssa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No mennään sitten muualle puhuu. Pääasia, että puhutaan!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Miks edes pitäis mitään puhuu?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsoo Laria tyrmistyneenä.  
"Onko sulla useastikin tapana suudella jätkiä?" kysyy.  
"Koska jos on, niin ei tarvii puhua", jatkaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Puhisee turhautuneena.  
"Sä lähet koht kuitenkin, niin mitä järkee on ees jotain lässyttää?" tivaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Koska mä haluun saada tietää, mitä se oli ja miks sä teit niin. Se jää vaivaamaan mua, jos en saa puhuttuu sitä sun kanssa selväksi. Sä sait mut ihastuu ittees, joten oot mulle sen velkaa, että puhut mun kanssa siitä", sanoo vakavasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Yrittää keinolla millä hyvänsä paeta keskustelua, jota ei missään nimessä halua käydä.  
"Sä haluut, mut mä en", tokaisee, "ja koht me ei nähdä enää, niin ei tällä oo mitään välii."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa.  
"Miten sä voit sanoo noin, ettei oo väliä? Sillä on mulle väliä! Kiinnostaako se sua yhtään?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"En mä rupee suhun kiintymään, kun sä kerran lähet pois", tokaisee ärsyyntyneenä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa.  
"Mä oon kiintynyt suhun jo, mutta näköjään se ei merkkaa sulle yhtään mitään."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee ja sulkee silmänsä hetkeksi.  
"Ei oo mun ongelma..." mutisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Onks sun pakko olla noin tyly?" sanoo tuohtuneena.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No on, koska sä et näytä tajuuvan, et mä en haluu puhuu!" parahtaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pudistaa päätään.  
"Et näytä haluavan joo. Ei puhuta sitten mitään enää", sanoo ärtyneenä ja marssii olohuoneeseen katsomaan televisiota.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee turhautuneena, kun Elias lähtee. Vaikkei haluakaan puhua, ei silti olisi halunnut, että Elias poistuu huoneesta.  
"Ihan sama", tokaisee itselleen ja avaa taas läppärinsä.


	14. Chapter 14

**Osa 14**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Selaa ärtyneenä kanavia eikä näytä tulevan mielenkiintoista miltään kanavalta. Nappaa puhelimensa ja näpyttää Iidalle tekstiviestin.  
  
_Ei se halua puhua ja on tosi tyly. Olkoon. Odotan jo, että pääsen pois täältä._  
  
**Iida**  
  
Lukee huoneessaan mielenkiintoista romaania, kun saa Eliakselta viestin. Huokaisee pojan sanoille.  
  
_Sun ei pitänyt luovuttaa!_  
  
**Elias**  
  
Lukee Iidan tekstiviestin ja hymähtää sitä kirjoittaessaan.  
  
_Ei niin, mutta se on mua kohtaan todella tyly eikä sitä selvästikään kiinnosta minä yhtään. Mä kuulemma oon lähdössä, niin ei haluu kiintyy._  
  
**Iida**  
  
_Oo tyly takaisin! Kyllä sä ansaitset jonkun selityksen._  
  
**Elias**  
  
Saa Iidan viestistä rohkeutta ja nousee ylös sohvalta tunkien puhelimensa taskuunsa ja marssien takaisin Larin huoneeseen. Sulkee pojan läppärin kannen kiinni ja pitää sitä kiinni.  
"Me puhutaan nyt!" sanoo silmät vihaisena.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On juuri alkanut jutella Jannen kanssa facebookissa, joten suuttuu, kun Elias paukkaa takaisin ja sulkee läppärinsä.  
"Mä sanoin jo, et ei puhuta!" lähes huutaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sä olet mulle selityksen velkaa!" sanoo korottaen ääntään itsekin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Oo nyt hitto hiljaa!" tiuskaisee, koska ei edelleenkään halua faijansa kuulevan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"En todellakaan ole! Mä jankkaan niin kauan kun saan sulta vastauksen!" sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Alkaa toden teolla suuttua, kun Elias jatkaa jankkaamista ja vielä aivan liian kovaa.  
"En mä osaa sulle mitään sanoo", tokaisee kiukkuisena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Miten niin et?" kysyy kulmiaan kurtistaen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No en vaan osaa", hymähtää ja laittaa kätensä puuskaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Yritä edes!" patistaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"En mä tiedä!" parahtaa tuskastuneena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Pakko sun on tietää! Jos sä et tehny sitä kokeilumielessä tai vaan leikkiäkses mun kanssa, niin miks sitten? Tuskinpa sä mua tyhjästä suutelet", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Mielensä tekisi huutaa kiukusta ja repiä hiukset päästään.  
"Miten monta kertaa mun pitää tää sanoo?" tivaa, "Mä. En. Tiedä!"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa.  
"Piditkö sä siitä?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee ja pyörittelee päätään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Piditkö?" tivaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei vastaa Eliaksella sanallisesti, koska on kyllästynyt tämän kysymyksiin. Sen sijaan tarttuu pojan kaulukseen ja vetää tämän rajuun suudelmaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Häkeltyy Larin teosta, mutta saadessaan pojan huulet omilleen niin rajusti, sulaa täysin ja vastaa Larin suudelmaan ilahtuneena.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Helpottuu, kun Elias ei irtaannu ja ala kysellä lisää, vaan suostuu suudeltavaksi. Tuntee, kuinka olonsa rauhoittuu heti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Liimautuu kiinni Lariin ja ei saa tarpeekseen Larin huulista. Tämä tuntuu ihan mielettömän hyvältä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Laskee kätensä Eliaksen kauluksesta tämän vyötärölle ja painaa poikaa vartaloaan vasten. Suuteleminen on paljon miellyttävämpää kuin puhuminen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Päässään surraa, kun Lari suutelee niin päätä huimaavasti, ja nauttii ihan liikaa tämän huulista. Hengähtää Larin huulille ja painaa uutta suudelmaa Larin huulille hipaisten kielellään Larin alahuulta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Raottaa suutaan lisää, kun tuntee Eliaksen kielen koskettavan alahuultaan, ja puristaa pojan vyötäröä tiukemmin. Eliaksen vartalo tuntuu aivan liian hyvältä omaansa vasten.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Uskaltautuu työntämään kielensä Larin suuhun ja hieromaan kieltään Larin kieltä vasten kiihottuneemmin. Tuntee, kuinka farkkunsa alkavat kutistua yllään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nauttii, kun saa Eliaksen kanssa hieroa kieliään yhteen. Tuntuu, että suudelma käy koko ajan kiihkeämmäksi, niin kuin myös olonsa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuo käsiään Larin paidan helmalle ja työntää kätensä Larin paidan sisään haluten koskettaa tämän paidan alta paljastuvaa ihoa.   
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Nousee sängyltä ja kävelee eteiseen.  
"Mä käyn lenkillä, pojat!" ilmoittaa eikä kuule mitään epämääräistä Larin huoneesta. Astuu kohta ulos asunnosta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei kuule faijansa ilmoitusta eikä oven kolahdusta, kun on niin keskittynyt Eliakseen. Värähtää pojan käsien koskettaessa paljasta ihoaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa Larin huulia vasten.  
"Mä haluun sua", mutisee pojan huulille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ynähtää suostuvana ja siirtää kätensä puristamaan Eliaksen pakaroita.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Alkaa käsillään tuoda Larin paitaa pois tämän päältä suudelmien hidastuessa ja lopulta irtaantuu vetääkseen paidan Larin yltä. Jää katsomaan Larin vartaloa silmät himokkaina.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Auttaa Eliasta paitansa riisumisessa ja jää sitten vastaamaan tämän himokkaaseen katseeseen. Nuolaisee huuliaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuo kättään Larin rintakehälle sivelläkseen tämän rintalihaksia.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee nautinnosta ja päästää kätensä pujahtamaan Eliaksen paidan alle koskettelemaan lämmintä ihoa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ynähtää Larin kosketuksen saadessa itsensä tuleen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hipelöityään Eliaksen ihoa hetken, suorastaan repii tämän paidan pois tämän yltä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää, kun Lari repii paitansa yltään, ja katsoo poikaa himoavasti sitten.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katseensa vaeltelee Eliaksen paljaalla ylävartalolla, ja kohottaa kätensä koskettamaan pojan vatsalihaksia.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa, ja ihonsa värähtää Larin koskettaessa vatsalihaksiaan.  
"Mmmm."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Liikuttelee käsiään Eliaksen iholla ja nauttii pojan päästämistä äänistä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tarttuu Laria kädestä ja johdattaa pojan kanssaan tämän sängylle istuutuen alas ja nykäisten Larin kiinni itseensä. Painaa huulensa himokkaasti Larin huulille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Menee vastustelematta Eliaksen mukana sängylleen ja vastaa suudelmaan antaumuksella. Painaa pojan selälleen sänkyyn ja kömpii tämän ylle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuo käsiään Larin vyötärölle vetäen tätä tiukemmin kiinni itseensä ja painaen himokkaita suudelmia pojan huulille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokailee vastaillessaan suudelmiin ja painaa alavartaloaan vielä tiukemmin Eliasta vasten.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ynähtää Larin huulille kiihkeämmin, kun tuntee Larin alavartalon niin kiihottavasti tiukentuneena omaa vartaloaan vasten. Hapuilee käsiään itsensä ja Larin vartaloiden väliin ja pojan vyönsoljelle...  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntee innostuvansa, kun Elias löytää vyönsolkensa. Nostaa lantiotaan hieman helpottaakseen vyönsä irrottamista.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Alkaa availla Larin vyönsolkea ja painelee samalla pieniä suukkoja tämän huulille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vastailee hetken Eliaksen suukkoihin, kunnes haluaa maistaa pojan kaulaa. Imeskelee ihoa innokkaana.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa raskaammin ja työntää kätensä Larin hiuksiin pojan alkaessa imeä kaulanihoaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ynähtää, kun tuntee Eliaksen käden hiuksissaan ja vie sitten toisen kätensä auttamaan oman vyönsä kanssa jatkaessaan Eliaksen kaulan imeskelyä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Liikauttaa toista kättään Larin vyöllä hieman laiskasti Larin saaressa keskittymisensä herpaantumaan kaulasuukoillaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Siirtyy suukkoineen kohti Eliaksen rintakehää samalla, kun yrittää yhdellä kädellä avata vyötään, mikä osoittautuu hankalaksi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Puristaa Larin hiuksia tiukemmin, kun Lari siirtyy suukkoineen kohti rintakehäänsä. Kiemurtelee nautinnosta Larin alla.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nuolee Eliaksen nännejä ja saa viimein vyönsä auki. Tunkee toisen kätensä saman tien housuihinsa saadakseen vähän helpotusta oloonsa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa, kun Lari saa olotilansa koko ajan vain kiihottuneemmaksi, ja hapuilee toista kättään pojan kädelle, jotka ohjaa farkkujensa vyölle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Elias ohjaa toisen kätensä tämän vyölle, joten alkaa availla sitä. Toisella kädellään yrittää vetää omia housujaan pois yltään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää, kun Lari alkaa availla vyötään ja samalla vetää omia housuja yltään. Tuo käsiään avustamaan Laria.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Työnsä helpottuu, kun Elias auttaa, ja kohta on saanut Eliaksen vyön auki sekä omat housunsa huomattavasti alemmas.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Itseään alkaa jännittää. Ei ole harrastanut seksiä aikoihin ja ollut vain oma käsi seuranaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Päästää toisen kätensä sukeltamaan Eliaksen housujen sisään ja löytää sieltä heti jotain kovaa. Se saa sydämensä sykkimään nopeammin jännityksestä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Inahtaa, kun Larin käsi sukeltaa housujensa sisään ja koskettaa kovaa kulliaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tunnustelee mielenkiinnolla Eliaksen kullia ja päättää, ettei se tunnu kovinkaan paljon erilaisemmalta kuin omansa koskettelu.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin kosketus tuntuu ihanalta, ja huoahtaa tyytyväisenä hapuillen kättään Larin boksereiden sisään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Painautuu suutelemaan Eliasta ja kiertää sormensa määrätietoisesti pojan kullin ympärille. Puristaa sitä kevyesti, kokeilevasti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin suudelmaan ja huokaa kiihotuksesta, kun Lari puristaa kulliaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Elias vaikuttaa tykkäävän, joten alkaa käsitellä tämän kullia hieman rajummin ja toivoo, että tekee kaiken oikein.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokauksensa voimistuvat, ja puristaa itsekin Larin kullia haluten jo muutakin kuin pelkkää runkkaamista, vaikka se mukavalta tuntuukin.  
"Mmmh..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ynähtää voimakkaasti, kun Elias viimein koskettaa kunnolla kulliaan, ja sen aiheuttamat tuntemukset saavat päänsä sekaisin. Painaa itseään tiukemmin Eliasta vasten.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Koskettelee Larin kullia pyöritellen sormiaan tämän terskalla ja imien sormeensa kiimatippoja.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokailee nautinnosta Eliaksen käsittelyssä ja alkaa toivoa jotain enemmän. Näykkää Eliasta alahuulesta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ynähtää, kun Lari näykkää itseään alahuulesta.  
"Haluaisitsä... Tai siis mä haluaisin muutakin", sopertaa.


	15. Chapter 15

**Osa 15**  
  
**Lari**  
  
Itseään sekä jännittää että kiihottaa Eliaksen sanat. Ei tiedä juuri mitään seksistä toisen jätkän kanssa, mutta toivoo, että Elias neuvoo. Nyökkää vastaukseksi ja suutelee Eliasta pehmeästi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin pehmeään suudelmaan ja hieroo Larin kullia vielä jonkin aikaa, kunnes irtaantuu Larin huulista.  
"Sul ei oo varmaan mitään liukastevoidetta?" kysyy varovasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Suudelmaa päättyy, ja jää hieman hengästyneenä katsomaan Eliasta silmiin. Pudistaa hitaasti päätään kysymykselle, ja pieni puna nousee kasvoilleen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää.  
"Ei se mitään. Jos sä oot tarpeeks liukas, niin ei oo hätää."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää ja on helpottunut, että Elias haluaa olla alla.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Runkkaa Laria muutamia kertoja, jotta tämä olisi vain kovempi ja samalla liukkaampi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mmh..." huokaa, kun Eliaksen kosketus tuntuu niin hyvältä. Ei haluaisi sen loppuvan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Lopettaa runkkaamisen hetken kuluttua ja asettuu sängyllä vatsalleen hapuillen Larin kullia käsiinsä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nousee polviensa varaan, jotta Elias pääsee kääntymään allaan. Jännityksensä vain kasvaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nousee polvilleen itsekin ja tuo Laria lähemmäs itseään, jotta poika voisi sivellä kiimatippoja takapuoleensa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntee kohta terskansa osuvan Eliaksen pakaraan, eikä voi uskoa sitä todeksi. Nielaisee ja yrittää kerätä rohkeutta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää, kun tuntee jotain märkää pakaraansa vasten, ja nielaisee myös.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntee olonsa yhtäkkiä todella vaikeaksi eikä oikein tiedä, mitä pitäisi tehdä.  
"Tota..." sanoo vaivaantuneena ja toivoo Eliakselta apua.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pitää Laria söpönä, kun tämä selvästi kysyy neuvoa.  
"Sä oot kyllä melko märkä, niin voit hitaasti tulla mun sisään", neuvoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ihan nyt heti vai?" kysyy vähän epäilevänä. Oletti, että pitäisi jotain valmistelua edes tehdä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää ja ohjaa Larin kättä koskemaan kulliaan huomatakseen sen olevan myös kovana ja märkänäkin jonkin verran.   
"Voit sä mua vähän hyväillä, mutta oon muuten ihan valmis", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"O-okei..." takeltelee vähän, kun Elias kuljettaa kätensä tämän kullille, "ei mitään sormii tai... niinku..." On varma, että kasvonsa punoittavat taas varsin kiitettävästi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää.  
"En mä tarvitse sormia", vastaa ja värähtää, kun Larin käsi on yhä kullinsa kohdalla.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hengähtää syvään, kun ei keksi enää mitään, miten vitkastella. Ei toisaalta haluakaan, mutta on silti niin hermostunut, että toivoisi vain voivansa paeta. Ottaa vähän paremman asennon Eliaksen päällä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kääntyy katsomaan Laria kysyvästi, joka näyttää mielestään hermostuneelta.  
"Hei, ei meidän oo pakko", sopertaa huultaan näykäten.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohtaa Eliaksen katseen ja nielaisee.  
"Voisitsä... Voisitsä olla selällään, niin... mä voisin kattoo sua?" kysyy epäröivänä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larin sanoista ja nyökkää laskeutuen sängylle selälleen ja odottaen Laria päälleen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kun Elias kääntyy, tuntee olonsa vähän paremmaksi, kun voi koko ajan katsoa poikaa silmiin ja saada tukea sitä kautta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsoo Laria rauhoittavasti ja hapuilee kättään tämän kättään, jota haluaa puristaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Elias ottaa itseään kädestä, ja se rauhoittaa oloaan vielä enemmän. Kumartuu suutelemaan poikaa hellästi ja samalla toisella kädellään siirtää tämän jalkoja päästäkseen paremmin niiden väliin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin hellään suudelmaan, ja poika tuntuu liian hyvältä ja liian ihanalta. Itseään alkaa jännittää, kun Lari siirtää jalkojaan päästäkseen niiden väliin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Asettuu kohta Eliaksen levitettyjen jalkojen väliin, ja sykkeensä taas tihenee. Tarttuu omaan kulliinsa ja valmistautuu.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää ja hipaisee Larin kullia sormillaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Värähtää Eliaksen kosketuksen johdosta ja tarttuu toiseen pojan jaloista, jota venyttää kohti tämän rintakehää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Sulkee silmänsä, kun Lari venyttää toista jalkaansa rintakehäänsä kohti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Alkaa kohta työntyä hitaasti Eliakseen ja haukkoo samalla henkeään, kun poika on niin mahdottoman tiukka.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Irvistää, kun Lari työntyy sisäänsä ja onnekseen tekee sen hitaasti, koska muuten tuntuisi melko pahalta liukkauksista huolimatta. Hengähtää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Puristaa silmänsä kiinni, joten ei näe Eliaksen irvistystä. Pakottaa kuitenkin pitämään liikkeensä hitaina ja yrittää keskittyä hengittämiseen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Alkaa hiljalleen tottua Lariin sisässään ja tuntee, kuinka tämä sykkii sisässään, ja se kiihottaa itseään mielettömästi.  
"Mmm... voit sä hieman nopeamminkin", sopertaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kun saa luvan, työntyy heti vauhdilla niin syvälle kuin pääsee ja huokailee äänekkäästi, kun Elias tuntuu niin hyvältä ympärillään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Irvistää, kun Lari työntyy niin vauhdilla, ja tuntuu hetken siltä, että repeäisi ennen kuin kipu tasaantuu. Hengähtää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Avaa silmänsä ja huomaa Eliaksen varsin tuskallisen ilmeen.  
"Ootsä... okei...?" kysyy hengästyneenkuuloisena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Oon mä nyt. Äsken vaan... Sä tulit aika kovaa", huomauttaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No sä annoit luvan..." mutisee ja liikahtaa malttamattoman odottaessaan lupaa jatkaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No joo, mutta en arvannu, että... sä noin nopea oisit", puolustautuu ja kurottautuu suukottamaan Larin huulia.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"En mä oo ennen... niinku tälleen ollu", mutisee saadessaan suukon huulilleen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää.  
"Joo, jos etenet hetken hitaammin", pyytää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää ja vetäytyy sitten vähän ulos Eliaksesta ennen kuin puskee takaisin sisään. Yrittää olla hidas, vaikka mielensä kuinka tekisi ihan jotain muuta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kehossaan tuntuu jännää olotilaa, kun Lari vetäytyy vähän ulos sisästään ja puskee sitten takaisin sisään. Onnekseen Lari jatkaa hitaasti liikehdintää, joten alkaa taas nauttia.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huomaamattaan alkaa nopeuttaa tahtiaan, kun Elias tuntuu niin hyvältä, ettei vain kykene liikkumaan hitaasti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuo käsiään Larin lantiolla ja huokaa, kun poika alkaa nopeuttaa tahtiaan. Työntää lantiotaan Laria vasten kovemmin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Valtavat nautinnonaallot kulkevat lävitseen työntyessään Eliakseen uudestaan ja uudestaan. Eliaksen kosketus lantiollaan on saada ihonsa tuleen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa raskaammin, ja olonsa tuntuu ihanammalta hetki hetkeltä. Mukautuu Larin työntöihin eikä itseään satu enää ollenkaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokailee äänekkäästi ja keskittyy vain siihen, miten hyvältä Elias tuntuu, ei mihinkään muuhun. Hapuilee toisella kädellään pojan kullia, jota haluaa koskettaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin alkaessa hapuilla kädellä kulliaan, se värähtää ja kovenee Larin kosketuksesta. Ynähtää nautinnosta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntee Eliaksen kullin kovenevan kädessään, mistä innostuu vai lisää. Runkkaa sitä ja panee Eliasta sydämensä kyllyydestä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nauttii ihan liikaa Larista sisällään ja tämän runkkaamisesta ja kohta painaakin lantiotaan kunnolla, lähes runnoen Laria vasten laueten samalla Larin kädelle voimalla.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen yhtäkkinen laukeaminen tulee itselleen täytenä yllätyksenä, kun tuntee jotain märkää ja lämmintä kädellään. Levittää sitä kädellään Eliaksen kullin ympärille ja puskee poikaan vielä muutaman kerran, kunnes laukeaa itsekin äänekkään voihkaisun kera.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin viimeiset työnnöt itseensä todella tuntuvat, ja tuntee olonsa raukeaksi ja tyydytetyksi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Lähes puuskuttaa, kun yrittää saada hengityksensä kuriin. Painaa otsansa vasten Eliaksen rintakehää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kätensä löytävät tiensä Larin kosteisiin hiuksiin, joita silittelee ja pitää silmiään suljettuina. Sydämensä lyö vielä aavistuksen lujempaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hengittelee vasten Eliaksen hikistä ihoa ja pitää silmiään kiinni. Ei voi uskoa, mitä meni tekemään, muttei silti kadu sitä, koska se tuntui aivan uskomattoman hyvältä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Kaduttaaks sua?" ei voi olla kysymättä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen äänen kuullessaan huokaisee ja suoristautuu, jolloin luiskahtaa ulos pojasta. Pudistaa tälle hitaasti päätään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee.  
"Ei muakaan", sanoo hiljaa ja toivoo, että saisi maata Larin sylissä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huomaa Eliaksen hymyn ja hymyilee vähän epävarmana takaisin. Nousee sitten ylös ja alkaa kiskoa vaatteita päälleen, koska ei halua enää olla ilman niitä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottautuu sängyllä ja hipaisee Laria käsivarresta.  
"Tuuthan sä tänne vielä?" kysyy anovasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vilkaisee Eliasta vetäessään paitaa päälleen. Olonsa on vähän hermostunut, joten ei sano mitään, vaan jatkaa pukeutumista. Kun on valmis, istahtaa kuitenkin epäröivänä sängynreunalle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Käytitsä mua sitten vaan hyväkseen? Tai siis tykkäätsä musta ees yhtään?" mankuu.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee turhautuneena.  
"Onks sun pakko olla tollanen?" tuhahtaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan.  
"Niinku millanen? Mä haluun oikeesti tietää, että onko mulla suhun ees mitään mahdollisuuksia", huokaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Tollanen takertuja!" parahtaa, "me ollaan kerran sängyssä ja sä kuvittelet, et mun pitäs tietää jo kaikki."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No kai sä nyt edes sen tiedät, pidätkö musta vai et", puuskahtaa ja nousee ylös sängystä etsiskellen boksereitaan lattialta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pyöräyttää Eliakselle silmiään.  
"No pidän", lässyttää ja laittaa kätensä puuskaan. Ei voi sille mitään, että itseään hävettää tykätä pojasta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Saa bokserit jalkaansa ja hymyilee Larin sanoille.  
"Ton mä halusinkin kuulla", toteaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Istuu edelleen sängynreunalla ja katselee maahan, joten ei huomaa Eliaksen hymyä. Olonsa on vaivaantunut.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Menee sängylle ja istuu Larin viereen pukien samalla paitaa ylleen. Koskettaa poikaa varovasti olkapäästä.  
"Sori jos... kyselin liikaa", pahoittelee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntiessaan Eliaksen kosketuksen olkapäällään, kääntää katseensa poikaan.  
"Kunhan et jatkossa kysele..." huokaisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä yritän olla kyselemättä", vastaa.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Ilmestyy Larin ovelle.  
"Onko teillä pojat nälkä?" kysyy.


	16. Chapter 16

**Osa 16**  
  
**Lari**  
  
On saada sydänkohtauksen, kun yhtäkkiä näkee faijansa. Vasta nyt tajuaa, että tämä on ollut kotona koko ajan! Katsoo faijaansa silmät suurina järkytyksestä. Ei voi kuin kiittää onneaan, että ovat Eliaksen kanssa pukeutuneet.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pelästyy itsekin, kun Ilkka Larin ovelle tulee.  
"On mulla ainakin vähän", sopertaa.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Katsoo poikaansa kummastuneena, kun tämä näyttää siltä kuin olisi nähnyt aaveen. Naurahtaa.  
"Noh, poika? Miksi näytät tollaselta?" ihmettelee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tajuaa, että käytöksensä on totta kai faijastaan epäilyttävää.   
"Ei mikskään", väittää ja nousee ylös, "mul on kans nälkä."  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Hyvä. Mä teen lämpimiä voileipiä", ilmoittaa ja katoaa huoneen ovelta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Helpottuu, kun faijansa lähtee, ja lysähtää takaisin sängylle. Ei voi tajuta, miten unohti faijansa olevan kotona...  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsahtaa Laria, joka lysähtää takaisin sängylleen.  
"Onneks sun faija tuli nyt eikä... niin..." sanoo huojentuneena.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Niinpä..." mutisee. Hautaa kasvonsa kämmeniinsä ja pudistaa päätään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mutta ei nähnyt kuitenkaan", sanoo nopeasti eikä tiedä, miten lohduttaisi Laria.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Eikä saa nähä jatkossakaan", tokaisee tajuamatta, että sanoistaan voi päätellä, että haluaa harrastaa Eliaksen kanssa seksiä uudestaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymy ilmestyy kasvoilleen Larin julistuksesta, ja nyökkää päätään.  
"Joo, eikä se tuukaan näkemään", vakuuttaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää kerran ja miettii jo mielessään keinoja teljetä huoneensa ovi, jottei faijansa pääse sisään, jos tämä vaikka tulee kotiin kesken kaiken.  
  
**Muutaman tunnin kuluttua on aika mennä nukkumaan...**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Makoilee patjallaan lattialla ja vilkuilee Larin suuntaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vaihtaa vaatteitaan ensimmäistä kertaa Eliaksen ollessa huoneessa. Riisuu farkkunsa ja sukkansa jättäen vain bokserit ylleen. Kiipeää sitten sänkyynsä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näykkii huultaan katsellessaan seksikästä näkyä, jonka Lari tuo eteensä vaihtaessaan vaatteensa. Vaihtaa omatkin vaatteensa ja jää seisoskelemaan patjalle hivuttaen itseään lähemmäs sänkyä hitaasti...  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vilkaisee Eliasta ja huomaa, miten tämä yrittää huomaamattomasti lähestyä sänkyään. Pyöräyttää silmiään.  
"Tuu tänne sieltä", mutisee ja vetää peiton päälleen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pujahtaa Larin sänkyyn ja kiinni tämän kylkeen.  
"Saanko mä nukkuu tässä nyt nää päivät, ku oon vielä täällä?" kysyy, jotta ei tarvitsisi olla niin ujo asian suhteen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ihan sama", vastaa, vaikkei asia ihan niin olekaan. Pitää mielellään Eliaksen vieressään öisin, jotta saa nukahtaa tämän ihanaan tuoksuun.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin vastaus saa itsensä hieman pettyneeksi, koska ei ole varma, haluaako Lari itseään viereensä joka yö. Ei sano Larin sanoihin enää muuta kuin sulkee silmänsä ja painautuu tiukasti Laria vasten.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kietoo toisen kätensä Eliaksen ympärille ja nauttii pojan lämmöstä ja tuoksusta vieressään. Sulkee silmänsä pienesti hymyillen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää syvään ja nukahtaa hetken kuluttua Larin lämpimään syliin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nukahtaa yllättävän helposti nyt, kun Elias on vieressään. Yleensä vaihtaa asentoa ainakin kymmenen kertaa ennen kuin vaipuu unimaailmaan.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
On herännyt kesken uniensa ja lähtenyt käymään vessassa. Kävelee Larin huoneen ohi ja huomaa oven jääneen raolleen, joten päättää sulkea sen. Näkee raosta, kuinka poikansa nukkuu sylikkäin Eliaksen kanssa, ja hengähtää hiljaa. Vetää oven kiinni hiljalleen ja päättää ottaa asian puheeksi heti ensimmäiseksi aamulla.  
  
**Seuraavana aamuna...**  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kulauttaa maitolasinsa tyhjäksi ja nousee tuolilta viedäkseen astiat tiskialtaaseen. Vilkaisee samalla seinäkelloa ja toteaa, että täytyy pitää kiirettä, jos haluaa ehtiä bussiin ja sitä kautta kouluun ajoissa.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Ei ole vielä lähtenyt töihin, sillä ei saanut loppuyönä kunnolla nukuttua ja päätti mennä vähän myöhemmin töihin.  
"Älä nyt pidä liikaa kiirettä. Mä voin heittää teidät kouluun", sanoo Larille, joka näyttää siltä, että haluaa nopeasti syödä aamupalan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katsahtaa faijaansa yllättyneenä, sillä ei tämä aikaisemmin ole tarjoutunut heittämään itseään ja Eliasta kouluun.  
"Okei", sanoo, "miks?"  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"No vaikka siksi, että olen tänään menossa töihin myöhemmin ja voin aivan hyvin heittää teidät", vastaa.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Ei pistä pahakseen, jos Ilkka heidät kouluun heittäisi. Ei tarvitsisi niin kiirehtiä kaakaon ja leivän kanssa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää ja vie astiat tiskialtaaseen. Harmittelee, että ehti jo hotkia aamiaisensa ennen kuin faijansa sanoi mitään. Nappaa kuitenkin pöydältä vielä banaanin ja istuu takaisin alas Eliaksen viereen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Mutustelee leipäänsä ja juo kaakaoon kaikessa rauhassa.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Hörppii kahvia ja lukee samalla Helsingin Sanomia. Vilkuilee poikia välillä vaivihkaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Syö banaaniaan hitaasti ja vilkuilee välillä Eliasta. Yrittää tehdä sen niin, ettei faijansa huomaa. Nukkui viime yön paremmin kuin kertaakaan sen jälkeen kuin Elias tuli.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohtaa Larin katseen ja on juuri hymyilemässä pojalle, kun äkkää Ilkan katsovan heitä, ja laskee katseensa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kun Elias laskee katseensa, ja huomaa faijansa tuijotuksen, päättää keskittyä pelkästään syömiseen, jottei aiheuta mitään epäluuloja.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Ei tiedä, mitä ajatella, sillä näki selvästi Larin ja Eliaksen väliset katseet toisiinsa. Päättää käyttäytyä normaalisti ja kuin ei olisi nähnyt viime yönä mitään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vie banaaninkuoret roskiin, kun on saanut hedelmän syötyä. Luo vielä yhden katseen Eliakseen ja menee sitten huoneeseensa tarkistamaan, että on laittanut laukkuunsa oikeat kirjat.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Seuraa edelleen Larin ja Eliaksen välisiä katseita toisiinsa ja juo kahvimukinsa tyhjäksi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Saa kaakaomukinsa juotua ja mussuttaa leipänsä loppuun. Sisällään kuplii, kun Lari on vilkuillut itseään niin paljon tänä aamuna, ja pitää kovasti asiasta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Koska enää ei ole kovin paha kiire, istahtaa sängylleen ja odottaa Eliasta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Saa viimein syötyä ja vie mukin tiskiin ja leipälautasen samoin. Kävelee sitten Larin huoneeseen hakemaan koulukirjat.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kun Elias tulee huoneeseen, saa katsella tätä ihan rauhassa, koska faijallaan ei ole keittiöstä näköyhteyttä huoneeseensa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Saa laukkuunsa koulukirjat ja katsahtaa Laria.  
"Ootsä valmis?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Joo", vastaa ja nousee sängyltä reppunsa kanssa. Lähtee olohuoneeseen ja hipaisee Eliaksen kättä sormillaan kävellessään tämä ohi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin hipaisu ei jää itseltään huomaamatta ja saa itsensä hymyilemään kuin Naantalin aurinko.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Mennyt jo eteiseen pukeutumaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huomaa faijansa eteisessä pukeutumassa, joten menee sinne itsekin vetämään kenkiä jalkaansa ja takkia päälleen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kävelee Larin perässä ulos huoneesta ja eteiseen pukemaan vaatteita päälleen. Ei saa edelleenkään hymyään kuriin.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Pistää Eliaksen hymyilyn merkille, mutta on kuin ei huomaisi mitään.  
  
**Noin viikon kuluttua...** **  
  
Iida**  
  
On saapunut Väänäsille tapaamaan Eliasta mukanaan eräs kirjekuori, jonka sai tänään postissa.  
"Missäs muut on?" kysyy istuutuessaan sohvalle, kun tajuaa, että ovat Eliaksen kanssa kahdestaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Lari on jossain frendillään ja Ilkka sanoi olevansa tänään ylitöissä", vastaa Iidalle.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Okei", sanoo nyökäten ja on jopa helpottunut, ettei tarvitsisi sietää Väänästen seuraa. Ojentaa sitten kirjekuorta Eliakselle.  
"Täs olis nyt tämä."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ottaa kirjekuoren käteensä ja nielaisee. Tuijottaa kirjekuorta jonkin aikaa ennen kuin avaa sen ja ottaa paperin esiin sieltä.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Odottaa jännittyneenä, että Elias avaa kirjeen.  
"No, mitä se sanoo?" kysyy malttamattomana.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa katseensa hitaasti Iidaan.  
"Että Sebastian ois mun faija", vastaa hämillään.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Suunsa avautuu yllätyksestä. Vaikka osasikin odottaa positiivista tulosta, ei silti tosissaan uskonut siihen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mitä mä nyt teen?" kysyy.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"En mä tiedä", sanoo olkapäitään kohauttaen. Tuntuu oudolta ajatella, että Elias on velipuolensa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa raskaasti.  
"Ja varmaan Sebastianillekin asiasta sanottava. Jotenkin outo ajatella, että se on mun faija, ku tottunu kutsuu sitä Sebastianiks", sanoo.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Niin... Onhan se varmaan outoo", miettii, "mut Sebastian vaikutti kyl jo aikaiseminkin varmalta, et sä oot sen poika."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Joo, niin se vaikuttikin varmalta... Pitäis varmaan sille kertoo tästä", sanoo.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Sähän lähdet noin viikon päästä?" varmistaa, "mitä sä meinaat tehä?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Joo, niin lähden ja en kyllä tiiä, mitä mä teen", vastaa ja näykkää huultaan.  
"Mä ja Lari ollaan nimittäin lähennetty", paljastaa.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan Eliaksen paljastukselle.  
"Ai milleen?" kysyy epäluuloisena muistaen edellisen Eliaksen kanssa käydyn keskustelun Larista.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Menee nolostuneeksi ja alkaa jopa punastua.  
"Me harrastettiin seksiä", sanoo hiljempaa.


	17. Chapter 17

**Osa 17**  
  
**Iida**  
  
Ei ole usko korviaan, kun kuulee, että Elias on harrastanut Larin kanssa seksiä!  
"Siis mitä?" ihmettelee silmät suurina.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näykkää huultaan.  
"Niin..." sanoo.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Siis sä ja _Lari_?" varmistaa, kun Elias ei sano oikein mitään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Joo, mä ja Lari", vastaa ja näyttää ujommalta.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Elias ei edelleenkään anna mitään merkkejä siitä, että pilailisi.  
"Miks Lari menis sun kanssa sänkyyn?" vaatii saada tietää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohauttaa olkapäitään.  
"En mä tiedä. Ei siitä saa mitään irti, mutta se selvästi haluu mun nukkuvan sen vieressä", sanoo ja alkaa hymyillä.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"En olis kyllä uskonu, et Lari oikeesti vois tykätä pojista..." mutisee edelleen epäuskoisena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"En kyl mäkään, eikä se taida tietää itsekään mitään", pohtii.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Tuhahtaa Eliaksen sanoille.  
"No jos se on suhdeasioissa yhtä tyhmä kuin muuten, niin en ihmettele."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Et viittis haukkua sitä", pyytää.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Muistaa, että Elias on ihastunut Lariin, ja huokaisee.  
"Sori, mut se on ihan totta", sanoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa.  
"Mitä sä yrität sanoo? Että haikailen ihan turhaan sen perään, ja se ei oikeesti ees tykkäis musta tai jotain?" kysyy.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Kohauttaa olkapäitään.  
"En mä voi mitään varmaks tietää, mut ainakin mä oon tuntenut Larin kauemmin ku sä", tokaisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa.  
"Lari ei oo kyllä sanonu mitään liittyen musta tykkäämiseen. Kun tivasin siltä syytä, miks se suuteli mua, se suuteli mua uudestaan ja se sitten päätty siihen seksiin ja se pyysi, etten kyselis mitään", avautuu.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Huokaisee ja pudistaa päätään kuunnelleessaan Eliaksen sanoja Larista, mitkä eivät tule ollenkaan yllätyksenä.  
"Kuulostaa niin tyypilliseltä, ettei se haluu puhuu", hymähtää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä en saa mitään otetta siitä!" hengähtää turhautuneena.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Janne on varmaan ainoo, joka vois saada..." miettii.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan.  
"Meinaatko, että meidän pitäis kertoo sille?" kysyy.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"No en tiiä... Riippuu varmaan ihan susta, et mitä sä meinaat tehä sitten, kun palaat Brysseliin", sanoo miettien, aikooko Elias pitää Lariin yhteyttä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Niin... Ehkä tää on vaan joku tällanen romanssi", pohtii eikä haluaisi oikeasti, että se päättyisi siihen, kun lähtee.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Ehkä Larikin ajattelee niin", miettii, "eikä siks edes yritä avautuu sulle."   
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Niin... Se ois varmaan kaikille parasta, jos se oiskin vaan romanssi eikä muuta", sanoo yrittäen vakuuttaa itseään, ettei se haittaisi, jos olisi niin.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Voi olla", huokaisee ja on hetken hiljaa, kun ei enää keksi sanottavaa aiheesta.  
"Kai sä meinaat Sebastianille puhua ennen kun lähet?" kysyy sitten.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Joo, kyllä mä aion", vastaa.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Hyvä", sanoo nyökäten.  
  
**Pari päivää myöhemmin...** **  
  
Sebastian**  
  
Avaa oven ja yllättyy todella, kun sen takaa löytyy Elias, josta ei ole kuullut sen jälkeen, kun kertoi tälle, että uskoo tämän olevan poikansa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Moi. Tota... voitaisko jutella?" pyytää.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Terve, tuu sisään", sanoo ja väistyy sivuun. On aika varma, mistä Elias haluaa jutella, ja se jännittää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Astuu peremmälle Sebastianin asuntoon ja alkaa riisua päällysvaatteitaan.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Sulkee oven Eliaksen tultua sisälle ja astelee hermostuneena olohuoneen puolelle odottamaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kävelee olohuoneen puolelle itsekin, kun saa kengät ja takin yltään.  
"Mun pitäis varmaan tunnustaa jotain", sanoo huultaan näykäten.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan ihmeissään.  
"Ai mitä?" kysyy eikä saa mieleensä mitään, mitä Elias haluaisi tunnustaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä teetin DNA-testin ja sain selville, että sä todella oot mun faija", sanoo ja laskee nolona katsettaan.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Kulmakarvansa kohoavat lähelle hiusrajaansa.  
"Vai niin, taisi toi Iida vähän avustaa?" kyselee huvittuneena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää nolona.  
"Joo, autto", vastaa.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Nyökkää, kun Elias myöntää sen, mitä epäilikin.  
"No, mitäs mieltä sä tästä kaikesta olet?" kysyy jännittyneenä. Haluaa ehdottomasti tutustua poikaansa, mutta pelkää, että Elias on eri mieltä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No mä oon aina halunnu isän", sanoo ja istuutuu sohvalle.  
"En vaan tiedä, että... En mä tunne sua ollenkaan, niin jotenkin en tiiä, miten suhtautuu", vastaa.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Odotitko sä sitten tuntevasi sen?" kysyy kulmat kurtussa, kun saa Eliaksen puheista kuvan, että tämä haluaisi tutustua isäänsä, mutta ei kuitenkaan nyt tiedä, miten suhtautua ihmiseen, jota ei tunne.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää nolostuneena.  
"En, mutta kyllähän mä oon maalaillu omat kuvitelmani lapsena susta", sanoo.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Nyökkää ymmärtäväisenä.  
"No, kyllähän mäkin olen monesti miettinyt, että millainen poika mulla jossain maailmalla on", kertoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Tuskin sentään homoksi sitä kuvittelit", sanoo.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Eliaksen sanat kuultuaan tajuaa, että oli jo tyystin unohtanut sen, että Elias paljasti jo aikaisemmin olevansa homo.  
"No enpä mä sellasta kyllä kuvitellu", myöntää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Niin. Se on sulle ihan ok?" varmistaa.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"No onhan se vähän outoo, mutta ei se oo mun tai kenenkään muunkaan asia sanella, että mitä sä saat olla ja mitä et", vastaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Odottaa jännittyneenä vastausta ja alkaa hymyillä.  
"Kiitos. Merkkaa mulle paljon, ettet tuomitse", sanoo.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Nyökkää ja päättää tehdä parhaansa sen suhteen, että tottuu nopeasti poikansa homouteen.  
"Mites ne Väänäset on sua kohdellu?" kysyy sitten, koska Ilkka Väänänen saa vielä kuulla kunniansa, jos kohtelee Eliasta huonosti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näykkää huultaan ja menee vähän vaikeaksi.  
"Ihan hyvin, Lari ainakin", vastaa.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Mutta ei Ilkka?" tivaa ja on kieltämättä yllättynyt, että Ilkan poika sentään kohtelee Eliasta hyvin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ei se mulle paljoo juttele, mutta ei se oo mua pois ajanut myöskään eikä se jätä mua heitteille", sanoo ja muistelee, että Ilkka muuttunut jotenkin kummalliseksi viime päivien aikana.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Kuuntelee Eliasta, ja ilmeensä kiristyy muistaessaan, että Ilkka todella heitti Eliaksen ulos, kun tämän homous paljastui.  
"Kerrot sitten heti mulle, jos se vähääkään kohtelee sua huonosti", tokaisee, sillä ei aio sallia kenenkään kiusaavan poikaansa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee pienesti, kun Sebastian on niin huolehtivainen.  
"Joo, mä lupaan kertoo", vastaa.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Hyvä", sanoo tyytyväisenä ja laskee kämmenensä Eliaksen olkapäälle, "sä oot mun poika."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Sebastianin käsi olkapäällään tuntuu jännältä, mutta samalla turvalliselta.  
"Niin oon ja haluan oppia tuntee sut", sanoo.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Hymyilee helpottuneena, kun Eliaskin haluaa tutustua.  
"Mites, kun sä lähden takaisin sinne Belgiaan ensi viikolla...?" kyselee kuitenkin vähän vaikeana miettiessään, milloin näkisi poikansa taas.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Pidetään yhteyttä edelleen, vaikka mä Belgiaan palaankin", sanoo toiveikkaana.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Helpottuu hieman, mutta toivoisi myös pääsevänsä näkemään poikaansa.  
"Aivan varmasti", sanoo hymyillen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Nyt kun mä sut vihdoin löysin, en halua taas kadottaa sua", jatkaa.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"En mä oo mihinkään katoamassa, ja onhan meillä Iida", sanoo ja arvelee tytärpuolensa kyllä pitävän huolen siitä, ettei Eliaksen ja itsensä välinen yhteydenpito kuivu.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee, kun Sebastian sanoo, ettei olisi katoamassa elämästään.  
"Niin... En oo puhunu mutsille mitään", paljastaa.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Mahtaakohan se tietää..." mutisee lähes itsekseen miettiessään, onko Eliaksen adoptioäiti tietoinen pojan biologisista vanhemmista vai ei.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Kyllä se jotain tietää tai ainakin tiesi susta kertoo jotain, kun vinguin", sanoo.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Mitä se kertoi?" kysyy uteliaana.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Vaan, että sä asut Helsingissä, en mä muuta selville saanu, ku sano, että parempi mulle, kun en tietäisi susta enempää tai ylipäänsä mitään", sanoo.  
"Ollaan pärjätty tähänkin asti ilman miestä, niin..."  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan ja tuntee hieman paheksuntaa, kun Eliakselle ei ole kerrottu itsestään, vaikka tämä on halunnut tietää.  
"Sulla ei siis oo ollut ketään isähahmoa?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pudistaa päätään.  
"Ei oo ollu joo. Äiti alko seurustella yhen Vincentin kanssa, mutta se juttu kariutui sen jälkeen, kun sille tyypille muodostu mun homous ongelmaks", sanoo.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Idiootti", tuhahtaa, kun Elias alkaa kertoa jostain homofobisesta Vincentistä. Toisaalta on mielissään, ettei Elias pidä ketään muuta miestä isänään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Jep, sitä se oli", sanoo.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Kunhan tiedät, että mä välitän susta aina, oot sitten mitä hyvänsä tai teet mitä tahansa", vakuuttaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Herkistyy Sebastianin sanoista ja pitää samalla siitä, mitä tämä sanoo. Painautuu halaamaan miestä hetken mielijohteesta.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Halaus tulee yllätyksenä, mutta vastaa siihen tiukasti voimatta oikein vieläkään uskoa, että halaa omaa poikaansa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää syvään ja sulkee hetkeksi silmänsä. Tuntuu vain niin uskomattomalta halata oikeaa isäänsä.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Tuntee jopa pienesti liikuttuvansa, joten irtaantuu halauksesta ja rykäisee. Taputtaa sitten Eliasta isällisesti olkapäälle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Sebastianin taputukselle olkapäälleen.  
"Meillä on paljon kiinniotettavaa", toteaa.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Niin on", sanoo, "ja mä toivoin, että me saadaan se aika otettua kiinni."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Sitä mäkin toivon", hymyilee pienesti.


	18. Chapter 18

**Osa 18**  
  
**Muutama päivä myöhemmin on Eliaksen viimeinen ilta Suomessa...** **  
  
Lari**  
  
Saapuu kotiin salilta ja haistaa ruoan tuoksun nenässään. Itsellään onkin kamala nälkä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näkee Larin eteisessä juuri tulleena kotiin.  
"Tulit just hyvään aikaan", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nähdessään Eliaksen olonsa muuttuu hieman haikeaksi, sillä tämä lähtee huomenna.  
"Ruoka on valmis vai?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"On ja sun faijas panostanu", sanoo hieman huvittuneena.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan yllätyksestä ja ihmettelee, mikä faijaansa vaivaa. Saatuaan ulkovaatteensa pois päältään kävelee uteliaana keittiön puolelle katsomaan, että puhuuko Elias totta.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Kääntyy katsomaan, kun Lari tulee keittiöön.  
"Juuri kreivin aikaan satuit tulemaan. Syömään voi tulla, niin käytkö Eliakselle sanomassa", pyytää. On ottanut parhaimman astiastonsa esille ja tehnyt kahta eri ruokalajia: pihviä ja lohta sekä perunoita.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katselee täysin häkeltyneenä ruokapöytää, jossa on astiasto, jota ei muista nähneensä sitten äitinsä viimeiseksi jääneen syntymäpäivän, ja kahta eri ruokavaihtoehtoa.  
"Mitä tää nyt meinaa?" ihmettelee.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Täytyyhän nyt vähän panostaa, kun Eliaksen viimeinen ilta meillä", vastaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Sä oot ollu ihan kummallinen viime aikoina", tokaisee faijalleen, kun tämä on Eliaksen viimeisen illan kunniaksi panostanut enemmän kuin vuosikausiin. Päätään pudistellen menee olohuoneeseen pyytämään Eliaksen syömään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tulee myös keittiöön ja kohottaa kulmiaan näystä.  
"Vau", henkäisee.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Hymyilee.  
"Käykää pojat pöytään. Toivottavasti maistuu", sanoo ja nostaa molemmat sekä liha- että kalaruoan pöytään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Istahtaa alas ja miettii, onko faijansa seonnut. Ei kuitenkaan sano ääneen mitään, vaan aikoo nauttia ruoasta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Siirtyy pöydän ääreen ja alkaa heti ottaa lautaselleen herkullisen näköistä ruokaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On edelleen ihmeissään, kun ottaa ruokaa. Kääntää välillä katsettaan Eliakseen ja hymyilee tälle pienesti toivoen, ettei faijansa huomaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin hymyyn, kun huomaa tämän hymyilevän. Haluaisi tarttua Laria kädestä mutta ei uskalla. Pieni haikeus iskee itseensä taas.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Tulee pöytään myös ja kaataa kuohuviiniä pojille laseihin nostaen omaa lasiaan.  
"Noniin. Elias. Mä myönnän, että aluksi mun oli todella vaikea tottua siihen, että meille tulisi joku ulkopuolinen asumaan, mutta olen huomannut näiden kahden kuukauden aikana, että sun asumisesi täällä on poikinut jotain hyvää", sanoo ja hymyilee jopa.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan ihmeissään Ilkan sanoista ja nostaa häkeltyneenä lasiaan. Epäilee, että Ilkka on kännissä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Alkaa jo vähän huolestua, kun faijansa tarjoaa vielä kuohuviiniäkin ja puhuu täysin outoja. Katselee tätä täysin pöllämystyneenä.  
"Ootsä seonnu?" ei voi olla parahtamatta.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Naurahtaa.  
"No en tietenkään, poika!" vastaa huvittuneena.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No mitä sä sit sekoilet?" ihmettelee.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Miksi pidät sekoiluna, jos haluan vähän paikkailla alun huonoa alkua ja hyvittää sen tällaisella?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Koska ei tollanen oo yhtään sun tapasta", tokaisee, sillä faijansa ei ole ikinä ennen tehnyt vastaavaa.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Ei olekaan, mutta kerta se ensimmäinenkin", toteaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katselee faijaansa vielä hetken, kunnes päättää antaa olla ja keskittyä taas ottamaan ruokaa, jotta saa syötyä.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Alkaa ottaa ruokaa Larin jälkeen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kun on saanut ruokaa lautaselleen, maistaa sitä varovasti ja yllättyy. Faijansa on todella laittanut parastaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Maistaa myös ruokaansa ja kohottaa kulmiaan sille, kuinka maukasta se on. Jatkaa syömistä hyvällä ruokahalulla.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vilkaisee Eliasta ja hymyilee, kun näkee myös tämän ilmiselvästi pitävän ruoasta paljon.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa katsettaan ja näkee Larin katseen. Vastaa pojan hymyyn.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Virnistää pienesti nähdessään poikien katseen toisiinsa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Koska ei halua jäädä faijalleen kiinni, kääntää Eliaksen hymyn nähtyään nopeasti katseensa takaisin lautaseensa.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Hymähtää mielessään, sillä näkee kyllä, kuinka Lari nopeasti kääntää katsettaan poispäin Eliaksesta. _Et kai sä vaan mun takia tehnyt tuota?_ pohtii mielessään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Syö vaitonaisena eikä enää nosta katsettaan miettiessään, miten ihmeessä osaa enää olla ilman Eliasta. Ei millään haluaisi tämän lähtevän mihinkään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ihastumisensa Laria kohtaan on syventynyt viime päivien aikana, ja pala nousee kurkkuun, kun vain ajatteleekin, että huomenna lähtisi takaisin Brysseliin.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Näkee, miten poikien ilmeet näyttävät jotenkin vakavilta.  
"Älkää nyt vielä huomista surko. Se on vasta huomenna", lohduttaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vilkaisee nopeasti kulmat kurtussa faijaansa. Tämä on viime aikoina käyttäytynyt hyvin kummallisesti, ja aikoo ottaa selvää, että miksi. Tosin vasta sitten, kun Elias on poissa.  
  
**Myöhemmin samana iltana. Ilkka katselee televisiota olohuoneessa ja pojat ovat Larin huoneessa...**  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ovat juuri lopettaneet ruokailun ja tulleet Eliaksen kanssa huoneeseensa. Varmistaa, että ovensa on kiinni, ennen kuin vetää Eliaksen lähelleen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Painautuu Laria vasten pojan vetäessä itsensä lähelleen.   
"Mun tulee ikävä sua", sanoo Larille hiljaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei ole vieläkään ääneen sanonut tunteitaan, vaikka onkin todella kiintynyt Eliakseen ja välittää tästä paljon.  
"Mä joudun nukkuun taas yksin", mutisee ja vilkaisee lattialla olevaa patjaa, jossa Elias ei ole enää viime aikoina nukkunut. Patja on vain faijaansa hämätäkseen yhä lattialla.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Sipaisee Laria poskesta.  
"Niin ja mä myös", sanoo ja huokaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee pienesti, mutta huokaisee sitten.  
"Kai sä tuut joskus käymään?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee ilahtuneena Larin kysymyksestä.  
"Sä siis haluaisit nähdä mua joskus?" kysyy toiveikkaana.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Menee vähän vaivaantuneeksi Eliaksen äänensävystä.  
"No... ehkä", vastaa, "on sun kans ihan kiva nukkuu..."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan.  
"Ei mitään muuta?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään ja painautuu suutelemaan Eliasta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ilahtuu, kun Lari painautuu suutelemaan itseään. Vastaa pojan suudelmaan ja kietoo kätensä tiukasti pojan niskan taakse haluamatta päästää irti tästä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Elias tuntuu edelleen niin hyvältä itseään vasten, että on vaikea kuvitella, että huomisen jälkeen ei voi pitää tätä lähellään. Antaa käsiensä vaeltaa pojan vartalolla hitaasti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ynisee Larin huulia vasten ja nauttii tämän kanssa suutelusta ihan liian paljon.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Irtaantuu äkisti Eliaksesta.  
"Hiljempaa, faija on kotona", hymähtää hiljaa. Ei todellakaan halua viimeisenä iltana jäädä tälle kiinni.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"No sori. Mitäs oot niin haluttava", kihertää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Yritä silti olla hiljempaa", mutisee ja palauttaa huulensa takaisin sinne, missä ne juuri olivat.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä lupaan", vastaa ja painaa halukkaita suudelmia Larin huulille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaa Eliaksen huulia vasten ja suutelee tätä hitaasti, rauhallisesti, yrittäen painaa mieleen, miltä se tuntuu.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin suudelmiin yhtä hitaasti ja rauhallisesti laskien käsiään hitaammin tämän kyljille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Sykkeensä kiihtyy välittömästi, kun tuntee Eliaksen käsien vastaavan omiensa toimintaan. Laskee kämmenensä koskettamaan Eliaksen takapuolta...  
  
**Vähän myöhemmin pojat ovat rakastelleet ja makoilevat sängyllä toisiinsa kietoutuneena.**  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pitelee Eliasta kainalossaan ja hipelöi tämän hiuksia.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Silittelee Larin rintakehää raukeana.  
"Mä tykkään susta tosi paljon", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee pienesti Eliaksen sanoille.  
"Mä en haluis, et sä lähdet..." huokaisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa.  
"En mäkään haluais", myöntää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Olonsa tuntuu vähän paremmalta, kun Elias myöntää, ettei haluaisi lähteä.  
"Sä oot löytäny sun faijas täältä, niin et kai sä voi lopullisesti lähtee?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Tuo on totta joo, mutta mutsi ei tiedä asioista, niin pitää sen kanssa ainakin jutella", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On pettynyt, mutta nyökkää silti, koska ymmärtää tilanteen.  
"Onneks on Skype..." mutisee huokaisten.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Niin", sanoo ja on hetken ajan hiljaa.  
"Me ollaan kavereita... vai?" kysyy hiljaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohdistaa katseensa Eliakseen.  
"Joo", vastaa, sillä pitää ehdottomasti Eliasta kaverinaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Naurahtaa.  
"Kaveri extraoikeuksilla."   
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää huvittuneena.  
"No en mä esim. Jannee mun sänkyyn päästäis", toteaa, "varsinkaan, jos mäkin oon siinä."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Naurahtaa.  
"Et taatusti!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Korjaa vähän asentoaan ja vie kätensä Eliaksen hiuksista tämän paljaalle selälle.  
"Mihin aikaan se sun lento lähteekään?" kysyy hiljaa, vaikka tietääkin vastauksen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Puol neljä", vastaa ja ilmeensä muuttuu taas vähän apeaksi.  
"Mä haluaisin suudella sua, ku tuutte saattaa mua, mutta tiiän, etten voi."   
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee.  
"Et sä voi... Eiks ne kaikki vaihtarit lähe sillä samalla koneella", muistelee. Kentällä olisi aivan liikaa tuttuja ihmisiä, mutta faijansa olisi kyllä paikalla, vaikka pelkkä Elias lähtisi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Niin joo. Olin jo unohtanut, etten ollut ainoa. Sä oot sekottanu mun pään", virnistää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Virnistää takaisin, koska Eliaksen ilme on niin tarttuva.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa ja painaa suudelman Larin huulille painautuen tätä vasten tiukemmin.  
"Aika vois pysähtyy."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vastaa suudelmaan ja hymähtää.  
"En laittais vastaan", sanoo ja painaa silmänsä kiinni.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Painaa omatkin silmänsä kiinni ja taistelee väsymystä vastaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Haukotus karkaa huuliltaan, ja tietää käyvänsä tuhoon tuomittua taistelua nukahtamista vastaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Availee välillä silmiään, mutta ne painuvat aina uudestaan ja uudestaan kiinni. Lopulta nukahtaa voimatta mitään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Haukottelee uudelleen ja kietoutuu tiukemmin Eliaksen lämpimän vartalon ympärille. Vaipuu pian syvään uneen.


	19. Chapter 19

**Osa 19**  
  
**Seuraavana päivänä lentokentällä...**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näyttää surkealta, sillä ei arvannut ensimmäisenä päivänä tullessaan, että olisi näin vaikea lähteä takaisin Brysseliin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Seisoo vaisuna turvatarkastusalueen lähellä ja katselee jonottavia ihmisiä, joiden joukossa on jo Brysseliin palaavia vaihto-oppilaita. Ei millään haluaisi päästää Eliasta lähtemään.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Astuu sisään Helsinki-Vantaan lentokentälle. Toivoo, ettei ole liian myöhässä ja ehtii vielä nähdä poikansa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vilkaisee Laria ja hipaisee tämän kättä.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Katselee ihmisiä myös ja äkkää Vuorelan yllättäen siitä lähistöltä.  
"No mitä toi nyt täältä hakee?" jupisee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Henkäisee hiljaa, kun tuntee hipaisun kädessään, kun ei yhtään odottanut sellaista.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Huomaa Eliaksen Väänästen seurassa, muttei ole huomaavinaankaan kaksikkoa.  
"Mä jo pelkäsin, et oon liian myöhässä", sanoo helpottuneena, kun pääsee poikansa luokse.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ilahtuu, kun näkee isänsä tulevan kentälle hyvästelemään.  
"Ehdit vielä", sanoo hymyillen.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Mulkaisee Vuorelaa.  
"Tulitko sä nyt tarkistamaan, ettei meidän vaihto-oppilaassa ole jälkiä pahoinpitelystä tai muuta?" hymähtää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pyöräyttää faijalle silmiään. Tietää, ettei tämä tiedä mitään Eliaksen perhekuvioista adoptiota lukuun ottamatta, mutta tämä voisi silti pitää suunsa kiinni.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Hymyilee Eliakselle, kunnes kuulee vanhemman Väänäsen aukovan päätään.  
"Jos mun pojassa olisi yksikin naarmu, me oltaisiin poliisiasemalla eikä täällä", sanoo ja siirtää sitten ärtyneen katseensa miehen silmiin.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Ilmeensä muuttuu ällistyneeksi, kun Vuorela puhuu pojastaan.   
"Häh?" kysyy, kun ei tajua.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Katsoo Väänästä haastavasti ja laittaa kätensä puuskaan.  
"Elias on mun poika", ilmoittaa.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan ihmeissään.  
"Niin varmaan", sanoo huvittuneena, sillä ei usko Vuorelaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Se on totta", tokaisee Ilkalle.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Jaa. No mä olen kohdellut sitä kuitenkin tosi hyvin, ettei tarvitse yhtään muikistella", sanoo.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Mä olen kyllä kuullut jotain ihan muuta", tokaisee tiukasti viitaten sanoillaan oppilasvaihdon alkupuoliskoon, jolloin Ilkka muun muassa heitti Eliaksen ulos.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Meillä oli alussa ongelmia kyllä, mutta ei enää myöhemmin", tokaisee.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Tuhahtaa. Ei oikein usko Ilkan sanoja, vaikkei Elias ole valittanutkaan enää huonosta kohtelusta.  
"Vai ongelmia, sähän heitit sen ulos!"  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"En oikeastaan heittänyt, koska Elias lähti ihan itse, mutta joo, se oli vähän typerää kyllä ja sen jälkeen ei ole ollut mitään", vakuuttaa.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Katsoo Ilkkaa haastavasti tovin, kunnes päättää jättää miehen omaan arvoonsa ja keskittyä poikaansa.  
"Toivottavasti mä kuulen susta pian", sanoo Eliakselle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kuuntelee Ilkan ja isänsä välistä keskustelua hieman kyllästyneenä, kunnes ilahtuu, kun mies keskittyy taas itseensä.  
"Joo, mä lupaan ilmoittaa, ku pääsen kotiin ja muutenkin", vastaa.  
**  
Sebastian**  
  
"Hyvä", sanoo hymyillen ja sitten halaa poikaansa, "turvallista matkaa sitten vaan."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Sebastianin halaukseen ja huokaa syvään irtaantuen miehestä hitaammin.  
"Kiitti. Koeta nyt pärjätä", sanoo pilke silmäkulmassaan.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Pudistaa päätään huvittuneena.  
"Sitten, kun tuut taas Suomessa käymään, pääset tutustumaan setääs", kertoo, kun tajuaa, ettei ole Eliakselle kertonut juuri mitään tämän biologisesta perheestä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ilahtuu Sebastianin sanoista.  
"Kuulostaa hyvältä", vastaa.  
**  
Sebastian**  
  
Hymyilee tyytyväisenä.  
"Eikös sulla ala olla jo kiire?" kysyy sitten.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää ja kääntyy Larin puoleen painautuen halaamaan poikaa lujasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Yllättyy, kun Elias yhtäkkiä painautuu halaamaan itseään. Rutistaa tätä kuitenkin takaisin lyhyesti, kunnes irtaantuu, koska ei edelleenkään halua herättää epäilyksiä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsahtaa Laria, kunnes katsoo sitten Ilkkaa ja isäänsäkin.  
"Kiitos, kun sain olla teillä", sanoo Ilkalle.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Pistää kyllä merkille, miten nopeasti poikansa irtaantuu halauksesta Eliaksen kanssa. Hymähtää mielessään ja nyökkää Eliakselle.  
"Totta kai", sanoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nostaa laukun käteensä ja heilauttaa kättään, jonka jälkeen lähtee kohti turvatarkastusta.  
  
**Myöhemmin Ilkan ja Larin kotona. Kaksikko on juuri palannut lentokentältä.** **  
  
Ilkka**  
  
On yrittänyt seurata Larin kasvonilmeitä Eliaksen lähdettyä, mutta ei ole saanut juuri mitään kiinni.  
"Noh, milläs mielellä olet, kun ollaan taas kaksin?" kysyy Larilta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohauttaa vaitonaisena olkapäitään faijansa sanoille. Eliaksen poissaolo harmittaa jo nyt.  
"Ainakin mun huonees on taas enemmän tilaa", tokaisee.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Niin on joo. Eikö ole muuta sanottavaa?" ihmettelee hieman.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kummastuu faijansa kysymyksestä.  
"Pitäiskö olla?" kysyy kulmat kurtussa.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Virnistää jännästi.  
"No, mä vähän ajattelin, että sun tulis sitä Eliasta ikävä", heittää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Liikahtaa vähän vaikeana.  
"Niin noh... Olihan se ihan... kiva", mutisee.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Joo, niin oli. Lari, mä tota... mä tiiän jotain, mistä en oo vaan halunnu puhua sulle, kun en tiedä, miten ottaisin sen puheeksi", sanoo ja puraisee huultaan vaikeammin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On lähdössä huoneeseensa, kun faijansa jatkaa vielä.  
"Niinku mitä?" ihmettelee, kun ei keksi mitään, mitä faijansa voisi tietään. Mieleensä ei juolahdakaan, että tämä olisi voinut nähdä itsensä ja Eliaksen vähän turhankin läheisissä puuhissa.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Mä näin sut ja Eliaksen nukkumassa sylikkäin jokin aika sitten..." vastaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kasvonsa valahtavat lähes vitivalkoiseksi, ja tuijottaa faijaansa järkyttyneenä. Toivoo, että kuuli tämän sanat täysin väärin.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Niin sillä mä vaan mietin, että ikävöitkö sä sitä? En tiiä, mitä teillä edes oli vai oliko mitään, mutta haluan sun tietävän, että mulle tärkeintä on se, että sä oot onnellinen", jatkaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kuuntelee faijaansa uskomatta korviaan.  
"Mitä sä niinku meinaat?" parahtaa. Miksei faijansa ole käynyt kimppuunsa tai heittämässä itseään ulos?  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Sitä mitä sanoin. Jos sä oot sellainen homoseksuaali myös, niin se on mulle... ihan ok", vastaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Silmänsä laajenevat epäuskosta.  
"Sähän meinasit heittää Eliaksen ulos sillon!" tokaisee voimatta uskoa, että faijansa mieli homoista on niin nopeasti voinut muuttua.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Joo, niin meinasinkin, mutta silloin mä en ollu vielä tottunu ajatuksiin homoista tai nähny millaisia ne on. Mulla oli jotain kuvitelmia päässäni, mutta kun näin teidät, niin te olitte ihan kuin kuka tahansa _rakastunut_ pari ilman mitään sellaisia ennakkoluuloja, joita kuvittelin", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Painaa silmänsä kiinni helpotuksesta, koska ei ilmeisesti ole faijaansa menettämässä.  
"En mä oo rakastunut..." mutisee.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Hymähtää huvittuneena.  
"Ai et? Mutta ihastunut taidat ainakin olla. Kyllä mä olen nähnyt teidän katseet toisiinne."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Poskensa alkavat punoittaa, ja välttelee katselemasta faijaansa. Tämä on aivan oikeassa, muttei halua myöntää sitä.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Opin tuntemaan Eliasta ja se vaikuttaa oikein mukavalta pojalta", sanoo vihjailevasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Puristaa huuliaan yhteen ja nyökkää jäykästi. Olonsa on todella vaivaantunut helpottuneisuudesta huolimatta.   
"Voinks mä mennä?" kysyy.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Mene vaan, jos sä et halua jäädä mun kanssa keskustelemaan Eliaksesta."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää uudestaan ja pakenee sitten välittömästi huoneeseen. Joutuu hetkeksi pysähtymään ovensuuhun, kun huomaa, ettei lattialla ei ole enää patjaa, kun se korjattiin aamulla pois.  
  
**Pari päivää myöhemmin Lari ja Janne ovat Moosessa...** **  
  
Lari**  
  
Istuu pöydässä ja juo limuaan. Itsellään on kova ikävä Eliasta, eikä edes Jannen seura auta asiaa. On miettinyt, että kun faijansa on seonnut ja ottanut tiedon suhteestaan Eliakseen hyvin, voisi ehkä kertoa siitä parhaalle kaverilleenkin.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Hörppii omaa limuaan ja katsoo Laria kulmiaan kurtistaen.  
"Mikäs Lartsaa vaivaa?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mietin vaan, et on jotenkin outoo nyt, kun himas on yks tyyppi vähemmän", sanoo ja miettii, tunteeko Janne samoin, koska näilläkin oli vaihto-oppilas.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Nyökkää ja huokaa.  
"Tuttua. Mä ehdin jo tottua ja tykästyy siihen mimmiin."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan.  
"Miten paljon tykästyit?" kysyy.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Naurahtaa.  
"Ehkä mä semistin ihastuin siihen", paljastaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee ja pudistaa päätään Jannen toivottomuudelle.  
"Entäs Iida, sun tyttöystävä?"  
  
**Janne**  
  
"No sitä mä rakastan enkä mä tehny sen mimmin kaa mitään", vakuuttaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No hyvä, jos noin tosiaan on", hymähtää.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"On. Tuliko teist frendei sen Eliaksen kanssa?" utelee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Olonsa muuttuu Jannen kysymyksen seurauksena jännittyneeksi.  
"Joo, vois sitä niinki sanoo", vastaa.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan.  
"Mitä sä tarkotat?" ihmettelee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vetää syvään henkeä.  
"Lupaatsä olla nauramatta, jos mä kerron sulle jotain, mitä sun on vaikee uskoo?" kysyy vakavana.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan.  
"Lupaan olla nauramatta", sanoo kummastuneena.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katsoo Jannea hetken epäilevänä, kunnes päättää olla rohkea ja kertoa, mitä mielessään on.   
"No... Elias ei ollu pelkästään frendi", aloittaa hermostuneena.


	20. Chapter 20

**Osa 20**  
  
**Janne**  
  
Tuijottaa Laria ihmeissään eikä silti mielessään käy mitään homosteluun liittyvää.  
"Okei? Mitä se sitten oli?" kysyy ällistyneenä.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Astuu sisään Mooseen Talen seurassa ja ilahtuu, kun näkee poikaystävänsä. Suuntaa kulkunsa heti tätä kohti ja huomaa samalla myös Larin, joka näyttää vakavalta. Ei kuitenkaan tajua, että on keskeyttämässä jotakin tärkeää.  
"Moi!" tervehtii Jannea iloisesti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On juuri avaamassa suunsa ja kertomassa, että meni itsekin ihastumaan vaihto-oppilaaseen, mutta ennen kuin saa sanaa suustaan, kuulee Iidaan äänen. Huokaisee turhautuneena.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Hätkähtää, kun Iida ja Tale tulevat paikalle.  
"No terve. Tallukkakin päässy takas Suomeen", irvailee.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Virnistää leveästi.  
"Kyllä. Matkailu tosiaanki avartaa", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kiroaa mielessään, kun Tallukkakin on saapunut paikalle. Tämän kuullen ei ainakaan voi sanoa Eliaksesta yhtään mitään, joten joutuu keräämään rohkeutta uudelleen jotakin toista kertaa varten.  
  
**Iida**  
  
On kuunnellut Talen juttuja ja on niiden perusteella aika kateellinen, ettei itse lähtenyt Brysseliin. Ei kuitenkaan kadu päätöstään, koska pääsi tutustumaan paremmin Eliakseen ja auttamaan tätä löytämään isänsä.  
  
**Tale**  
  
"Mutta mitäs tänne kuuluu? Kertokaa kaikki", pyytää.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Jos nyt tilattais jotain ja istuttais alas ensin?" ehdottaa innokkaalle Talelle.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Istuu alas ja naurahtaa.  
"Joo tietty", sanoo.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Tuhahtaa, kun Tale istahtaa alas.  
"Mä haen", sanoo silmiään pyöräyttäen ja lähtee tiskille.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Kääntää katseensa Lariin.  
"Mites teillä täällä pikku-suomessa on mennyt?" irvailee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Näyttää Talelle hapanta naamaa eikä vastaa tämän kysymykseen.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Hymähtää Larille ja kääntyy Jannen puoleen.  
"Kuulin, että sulla ois ollu naispuolinen vaihtari. Tekikö mieli maistaa kiellettyy hedelmää?" virnuilee.   
  
**Janne**  
  
Menee vähän vaikeaksi, kun Tale on osumassa oikeaan.  
"No ei todellakaan tehny!" kivahtaa.  
  
**Tale**  
  
"No sori. Mä nyt aattelin, kun sä oot tollanen", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään Talelle ja tuntee olonsa kyllästyneeksi. Ei ole koskaan sietänyt Talea, ja tunne on molemmin puoleinen.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Saa tiskiltä nopeasti kaksi limua ja lähtee niiden kanssa pöytään. Istahtaa Jannen viereen eikä onnekseen kuule Talen kysymystä.  
  
**Tale**  
  
"Onks toi limu mun vai Jannen?" kysyy Iidalta.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"No sun, kun Jannella on oma", tokaisee Talelle, "sä tarjoot sit seuraavat."  
  
**Tale**  
  
Nappaa limunsa ja hörppää siitä heti ison kulauksen.  
"Käy mulle", sanoo.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Nyökkää Talelle ja painautuu Jannea vasten. Vaikka Elias joutuikin lähtemään, on silti helpottunut, että vaihto on ohi, sillä saa Jannen taas täysin itselleen.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Kietoo kätensä Iidan ympärille ja hymyilee tytölle.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Vastaa Jannen hymyyn ja huokaisee onnesta. Kääntää sitten katseensa Taleen.  
"No, kerro nyt muillekin, et millasta siellä Brysselissä oli", ehdottaa.  
  
**Tale**  
  
"Maailman parasta olutta ja suklaata nyt ainakin, ja nähtävyydet on oikeesti niin cool", sanoo.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Entä se koulu?" haluaa tietää, koska itseään kiinnostaa, poikkesiko Brysselissä opiskelu paljon heidän omasta lukiostaan.  
  
**Tale**  
  
"Aika hienostunutta porukkaa jotkut siellä, mutta aika perusmeininkiä siellä. Ei Suomi ja Brysseli oo niin erilaisia", sanoo.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Oliks se hankalaa opiskella englanniks?" jatkaa kyselyään. Jos oppilasvaihto järjestetään myös ensi vuonna, haluaa ehdottomasti osallistua siihen.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Menee vähän vaikeaksi.  
"Oli se toisaalta, vaikka oonkin asunu Ruotsissa ja tottunu puhuu myös englantia silloin tällöin", vastaa.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Mut sä varmaan kans opit siinä sitä kieltä hyvin, kun jouduit sitä käyttämään?" kysyy ja alkaa jo innostua, että pääsisi itsekin kunnolla treenaamaan englannin kielen taitoaan.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Joo, opin mä. Miks sä kyselet näin tarkkaan?" kyselee vähän huvittuneena.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"No mua kiinnostaa", vastaa puolustelevana, "olisin itekin halunnu sinne, mut Sebastianin mielestä olis tullu liian kalliiks..."  
  
**Tale**  
  
"Okei... No toivottavasti saat säkin käydä avartamassa maailmaas", sanoo.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Niin mäkin toivon. Sun juttujen perusteella Bryssel kuulostaa niin siistiltä paikalta", huokaa ihastuksesta, "ja olis kiva päästä näkemään Eliaksen koti."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tökkii kännykkäänsä, kun ei jaksa kuunnella Iidan ja Tallukan juttuja, jotka ärsyttää. Haluaisi itsekin päästä käymään Eliaksen kotona tai ylipäänsä jossain ulkomailla.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Katsahtaa Laria, jota tuntuu kiinnostavan heidän juttunsa paljon.  
"No, mitäs Lartsa?" virnuilee.  
**  
Lari**  
  
Mulkaisee Talea.  
"Ei mitään", tokaisee laskiessaan katseensa takaisin kännykkäänsä.   
  
**Tale**  
  
Kohauttaa olkapäitään.  
"Niin, ethän sä ikinä", irvailee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tunkee kimpaantuneena kännykkänsä taskuunsa.  
"Mikä hitto sua vaivaa? Mä en todellakaan pyytäny sua samaan pöytään elvistelemään", puuskahtaa kasvot kireinä.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Virnistää.  
"Kai mä nyt saan istuu, missä mä haluan. Mikä sua vaivaa? Oot poikkeuksellisen kireenä tänään", jatkaa irvailuaan.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Sult jäi jotain kesken Eliakseen liittyen", muistuttaa Laria.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Jähmettyy Jannen sanoista ja kiittää onneaan, ettei ehtinyt sanoa mitään, sillä Janne taatusti möläyttäisi kaiken.  
"Ei jääny", tokaisee ja hörppää limsalasinsa tyhjäksi. Ei todellakaan ala avautua Iidan tai varsinkaan Talen kuullen, joten nousee ylös tuoliltaan lähteäkseen kotiin.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Vilkaisee Jannea tämän sanojen jälkeen, ja Larin reaktion perusteella tajuaa, että taisivat todellakin keskeyttää jotain. Oliko Lari aikeissa kertoa Jannelle mahdollisista tunteistaan Eliasta kohtaan?  
  
**Janne**  
  
Katsoo Laria vähän ihmeissään.  
"Olihan! Mä kysyin sulta jotain ja sitten nää jo tuli", muistuttaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mä en ton yhden pellen kuullen sano yhtään mitään", tokaisee Jannelle.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Katsahtaa Talea, joka katsoo itseään kummastuneena.  
"Okei. Odotetaan sitten, että ollaan kahdestaan", sanoo, sillä haluaa tietää Larin asian.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Vai on Larilla niin isoja salaisuuksia, ettei niitä voi jakaa, ku ne voi vaikka levitä multa vielä. Hei tietoisku: mua ei vois vähempää kiinnostaa sun salaisuutes", sylkäisee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Kuule samat sanat", tokaisee Talelle, joka on viimeinen ihminen maailmassa, jolle haluaa kertoa salaisuuksiaan. Nyökkää Jannelle ja lähtee sitten kohti hissejä hyvin ärsyyntyneenä ja pettyneenä.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Hymähtää, kun Lari lähtee.  
"Mikähän se asia oikein oli? Eliakseen se liitty", pohtii.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Kohauttaa olkapäitään, vaikka uskookin tietävänsä vastauksen.  
"Kai se kertoo sen sitten joskus myöhemmin, jos oli tärkeetä", sanoo poikaystävälleen.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Totta joo", myöntelee.  
  
**Pari päivää myöhemmin.** **  
  
Lari**  
  
Murjottaa olohuoneen sohvalla ja katsoo telkkaria. Ei ole kuullut Eliaksesta sanaakaan tämän lähdön jälkeen ja on alkanut uskoa, ettei tämä välitä itsestään enää pätkääkään.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Astuu avaimilla sisään asuntonsa ovesta.  
"Kotona", huikkaa eteisestä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei noteeraa faijaansa, vaan jatkaa turhautuneena telkkarin tuijottamista, vaikkei edes tiedosta, mitä sieltä tulee. Ajatuksensa ovat pelkästään Eliaksessa ja siinä, miksei tämä vastaa viesteihinsä mitään.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Riisuu ulkovaatteet naulakkoon ja kengät jalastaan siirtyen sitten olohuoneeseen.  
"Mikset sä vastannu mitään?" ihmettelee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vilkaisee faijaansa, kun kuulee tämän äänen.  
"En mä huomannu..." mutisee.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan.  
"Onko kaikki hyvin?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee ja kohauttaa olkapäitään vastaukseksi. Eliaksesta puhuminen faijalleen tuntuu edelleen kummalliselta ja jollain tasolla vaivaannuttavalta.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Istahtaa nojatuoliin ja katsoo Laria odottavasti.  
"Kyllähän susta nyt näkyy, että joku vaivaa!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee uudelleen, kun faijansa vaikuttaa niin sinnikkäältä.  
"No... Eliaksesta ei oo kuulunu mitään..." mutisee ja laskee katsettaan.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Hymyilee leveämmin.  
"Vai Eliasta sä täällä surkuttelet. Sä olet varmaan häneen yhteyttä yrittänyt saada?" tiedustelee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No olen! Mut ei se vastaa mitään..." marisee ja laittaa kätensä puuskaan.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Jos sillä on kiireitä?" pohtii.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Jatkaa mököttämistä.  
"Ai niin kiire, ettei ehdi edes yhteen viestiin vastata?" tuhahtaa, "ei sitä vaan kiinnosta enää..."  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Puhuitteko Eliaksen kanssa, että ootteko te ystäviä vai mitä? Että jos ootte sopinu jotain tiettyä ja se käy Eliaksellekin, niin sitten ihmettelen kyllä", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No ei mitään erikoista sovittu... Lupas se kyl, et pidetään yhteyttä", huokaisee.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"No onpa erikoista sitten", ihmettelee.  
**  
Lari**  
  
Tyytyy vain hymähtämään ja miettii laittavansa Eliakselle uuden viestin, jossa kertoo yhtään kaunistelematta, mitä tämän käytöksestä ajattelee.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Mä voisin tilata meille pitsat?" ehdottaa pojalleen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ihan sama", tokaisee faijalleen, ottaa puhelimen ja alkaa ärsyyntyneenä näpyttää Eliakselle viestiä:  
  
_Sano vaan ihan suoraan, jos sua ei enää vittuakaan kiinnosta äläkä pidä tollasta hiton mykkäkouluu! Et sä niin erityine oo, et kyl mä kestän sun pakit!_  
  
**Elias**  
  
Makoilee sängyllään, kun puhelimensa piippaa uutta tekstiviestiä. Lukee viestin ja hymähtää näpyttäen Larille viestiä takaisin.  
  
_Kyllä mua kiinnostaa, mutta eikös me sovittu, että ollaan vaan kavereita ja sä puhut pakeista? Mulla ollu kiirettä, ku nähny kavereitani täällä ja vaihdellu kuulumisia._  
  
**Lari**  
  
Yllättyy, kun Eliakselta peräti tulee vastaus saman tien. Tosin sen sävy on mielestään kaikkea muuta kuin ystävällinen. Kirjoittaa kiukkuisena takaisin:  
  
_Mä luulin, et me sovittiin, et pidetään yhteyttä! Sul on vissiin siel egoparatiisissa niin kiire, ettet ehdi viikossa vastata yhteenkään mun viestiin! Ihan sama, antaa sit olla..._  
  
**Elias**  
  
Lukee Larin uusimman viestin ja näpyttää vastausta.  
  
_No sori, ku en oo ehtinyt vastaamaan. Kyllä mä haluun sun kanssa tekemisissä olla :)_  
  
**Lari**  
  
Lukee Eliaksen paluuviestin ja tuhahtaa. _Olisit sä ehtiny edes yhteen vastata, jos olis kiinnostanu..._ mutisee mielessään eikä vaivaudu enää vastaamaan Eliakselle mitään, vaan jatkaa murjottamista entistä huonommalla tuulella.


	21. Chapter 21

**Osa 21**  
  
**Väänästen ovikello soi.** **  
  
Ilkka**  
  
"Lari, meetkö avaa?" huutaa vessasta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee, kun ovikello soi ja faija määrää itsensä avaamaan sen. Nousee vastahakoisesti sohvalta ja menee ovelle.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Moro. Mä tulin nyt penäämään sulta vastausta", ilmoittaa ja harppoo Larin ohitse peremmälle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
_Ei hitto..._ huokaisee mielessään, kun oven toisella puolella on Janne, joka haluaa jatkaa kesken jäänyttä juttua. Ei todellakaan haluaisi jauhaa Eliaksesta juuri nyt.   
  
**Janne**  
  
Kääntyy kannoillaan.  
"Kai sä aiot puhuu? En tosiaankaa tullu turhaan!" ilmoittaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Olisit voinu soittaa ensin", hymähtää, mutta lähtee silti kohti huonettaan, sillä Jannesta ei pääse helpolla eroon, eikä itsellään ole energiaa tämän häätämiseen.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Lähtee Larin perässä tämän huoneeseen kihisten innokkuudesta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Sulkee huoneensa oven, kun Janne on päässyt sisään. Istahtaa sängylleen ja huokaisee.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Katsahtaa Laria odottavasti, kun tämä istahtaa sängylleen.  
"Antaapas kuulua", kehottaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Onks pakko?" marisee ja nappaa sängyllään olevan ylimääräisen tyynyn (sen, jota Elias käytti) käsiinsä. Rutistaa sitä ärtyneenä.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Pistää merkille, kuinka ärtyneesti Lari rutistaa käsissään olevaa tyynyä.  
"On, koska juttu jäi kesken ja sait mut kiinnostuun", vastaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Paiskaa tyynyn lattialle ja kiroaa Eliasta mielessään.  
"Me mentiin sänkyyn..." mutisee lopulta ja poraa katseellaan reikiä lattialla olevaan tyynyyn.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan ja näyttää ällistyneeltä.  
"Siis... Siis sä oot pannu jätkän kanssa? Mitä?" ihmettelee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Mulkaisee Jannea ja laittaa kätensä puuskaan puolustelevana. Jannelle täytyy aina vääntää asiat rautalangasta, ja se ärsyttää.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Siis oliks toi nyt ihan totta vai joku ihan pimee läppä?" hekottaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ilmeensä muuttuu vihaisemmaksi.  
"Pitihän se arvata, et sä alat nauraa, vaik sillon Moosessa lupasit, ettet tee sitä", puuskahtaa ja laskee katseensa alas.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Nielaisee.  
"Ei hitto! Sä olit tosissas. Sori... Tota... joo. En ois kyllä arvannut ikinä, että äijä ois B-rapun poikia", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mä varmaan heittäisin läppää tällasesta asiasta", tuhahtaa eikä sano mitään Jannen ihmettelyihin.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Nyökyttää päätään.  
"Joo, et tietenkään heitä", sanoo nöyrästi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tyytyy vain nyökkäämään ja pysyy sitten hiljaa. Itseään jännittää kamalasti nyt, kun sain asiansa kerrottua – ainakin osittain.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Rykäisee haluten rikkoa hiljaisuuden.  
"Sul on varmaan ikävä sitä?" pohtii.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohauttaa olkapäitään ja huokaisee katsomatta Jannea. Vaikka itsellään onkin Eliasta ikävä, tämä ei vaikuta tuntevan samoin.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Ootko kuullu siitä mitään?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ei se vastannu moneen päivään, paitsi tänään, kun valitin", tuhahtaa, "sillä on kuulemma liian kiire mulle."  
  
**Janne**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Just. Jos se löytäny uuden heepon jo sängynlämmittäjäkseen", pohtii.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kauhistuu, kun ei tullut itse edes ajatelleeksi sitä, että Eliaksella olisi joku toinen.  
"No voi olla", nurisee lannistuneena, "ilmankos sitä ei kiinnosta mun kanssa viestitellä..."  
  
**Janne**  
  
"No niinpä. Ehkä sun parempi unohtaa se, jos ei kerran kiinnosta", ehdottaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee raskaasti.  
"Niin varmaan..." miettii alakuloisena. Luuli, että Elias oikeasti välittää itsestään.  
  
**Siirrytään heinäkuuhun. Väänästen ovikelloa soitetaan...**  
  
**Lari**  
  
Koska faijansa ei ole kotona, keskeyttää huoneensa siivoamisen, jota teki faijansa painostuksesta, ja menee avaamaan oven. Olettaa, että oven takana on Janne, mutta tajuaa olevansa väärässä, kun näkee, kuka siellä todellisuudessa on.  
"Mitä sä täällä teet?" kysyy yllättyneenä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Sydän heittää ylimääräisen lyönnin, kun näkee Larin edessään niin pitkän ajan jälkeen.  
"Moi. Saanko tulla sisään?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On niin häkeltynyt, että siirtyy sivuun ennen kuin muistaa, että on Eliakselle vihainen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Astuu peremmälle asuntoon ja jää eteiseen.  
"Sori ku tuun tällee... ajattelin yllättää sut", sopertaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Sulkee ulko-oven.  
"Aijaa, sen takia sä et oo voinu pitää yhteyttä vai?" tuhahtaa muistaessaan, mitä mieltä on Eliaksesta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Menee vaikeaksi.  
"Sori siitä, oikeesti", pahoittelee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Niin varmaan", hymähtää ja kääntää Eliakselle selkänsä. Lähtee kävelemään huoneeseensa pahantuulisena. Jos Elias kuvittelee pelkän pahoittelun riittävän monen kuukauden hiljaiseloon, tämä on erittäin väärässä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaisten seuraa Laria pojan huoneeseen.  
"Mä näen kyllä, että sä oot vihainen mulle ja sulla on kaikki syyt olla vihainen", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No hyvä, että oot tota mieltä edes", tokaisee ja lysähtää sängylleen, jonka sai juuri ennen Eliaksen tuloa tyhjennettyä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Onks mitään, mitä voisin tehdä, jotta sä voisit antaa anteeksi?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee.  
"Voisitsä edes kertoo, miks sä olit niin nihkee pitään yhteyttä?" kysyy vastaamatta pojan kysymykseen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näykkää huultaan.  
"Mulla oli kiireitä, kun näin pitkästä aikaa Brysselin kavereitani ja näin päin pois. En mä oikeesti arvannut, että sua edes kiinnostaisi pitää yhteyttä säännöllisesti", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuhahtaa ja pudistelee päätään.  
"Ai että mä vaan ihan muuten vaan laitoin sulle viestejä?" tivaa, "en kai mä olis kirjottanu, jos en olis yhteyttä halunnu pitää?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Menee vaikeaksi.  
"Joo, et tietenkään laittanu", sanoo pahoitellen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Mulkaisee Eliasta ja on aivan varma, että tämä salaa jotakin.  
"Janne tais olla oikeessa", hymähtää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan.  
"Niinku mistä?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Se sano, et sulla on siellä Belgiassa joku toinen pedinlämmittäjä", vastaa mustasukkaisena. Ei voi sietää ajatusta siitä, että joku muu saisi olla niin lähellä Eliasta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Alkaa virnuilla, ja virneensä muuttuu leveäksi hymyksi.  
"Saanko mä kysyy, että häiritsiskö sua, jos ois?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen virne ärsyttää.  
"Mua kiinnostais vaan tietää, et onks vai ei", tokaisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Vastaan sulle, jos sä vastaat ensin mulle?" pyytää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee erittäin turhautuneena ja mulkoilee lattiaa, jossa Eliaksen tyyny edelleen lojuu.  
"No häiritsee!" parahtaa sitten hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen ja pitää katseensa visusti poissa Eliaksesta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee hetken itsekseen, kunnes liikahtaa lähemmäs Laria.  
"Ei mulla oo ketään", vastaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei ole varma, että uskooko Eliasta.  
"No mikset sä sitten voinu vastata mulle?" valittaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Kuten mä sanoin, oli kiireitä ja okei, mä halusin myös nähdä, kuinka hanakasti sä oot halukas pitämään muhun yhteyttä, jos en heti vastaakaan", tunnustaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kääntyy katsomaan Eliasta suu auki, kun kuulee, mitä tämä sanoo.  
"Sä teit sen siis tahallas?" parahtaa pöyristyneenä, "onpa kiva..."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää.  
"En täysin tahallani", korjaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuhahtaa taas.  
"No ootko tyytyväinen nyt sitte?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"En ja oon. Ainakin tiedän sun välittävän musta..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Et sä olis kuullu musta mitään, jos en välittäis..." mutisee ja jotenkin ajatteli, että sen pitäisi olla Eliakselle ihan ilmiselvä asia.  
"Mihin sä sit et oo tyytyväinen?" kysyy huokaisten.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No siihen, että sä oot mulle selvästi vihainen", vastaa ja näykkää huultaan.  
"Se oli tyhmää olla vastaamatta sun viesteihin ja antaa sun odottaa turhaan. Annatko sä mulle anteeks?" pyytää.


	22. Chapter 22

**Osa 22**  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee, kun ei voi millään vastustaa Eliaksen ilmettä. Ja muutenkin tämän näkeminen kahden kuukauden jälkeen tuntuu ihan liian hyvältä, kun unohtaa ärtymyksensä poikaa kohtaan. Vastaukseksi nousee sängyltään, kävelee Eliaksen eteen ja suutelee tätä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Sydämensä lyö pari kertaa lujempaa, kun Lari ei vastaa mitään itselleen. Hymy kohoaa kasvoilleen Larin noustessa ylös ja lähestyessä itseään. Tuntiessaan pojan huulet omillaan hengähtää raskaammin ja vastaa Larin suudelmaan kietoen kätensä Larin niskan taakse.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tarraa Eliaksen vartaloon kiinni käsillään ja painaa tätä itseään vasten tiukasti samalla, kun huokaa vasten tämän huulia. Ei kunnolla edes muistanut, miten hyvältä Eliaksen suuteleminen tuntuu, ja kuinka tämän tuoksu saa itsensä ihan pyörälle päästään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mul on ollut sua ihan kauhee ikävä", mutisee Larin huulia vasten.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Reagoi Eliaksen sanoihin suutelemalla tätä entistä kiihkeämmin osoittaakseen, että itselläänkin on ollut ikävä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää Larin huulille voimakkaammin ja etsii kättään Larin paidan helman alle haluten koskea tämän paljasta ihoa.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Saapuu asuntoon ja jättää kengät eteiseen. Ei huomaa vieraita kenkiä eteisessä olleen niin uupunut työpäivästään. Kävelee Larin huoneen ovelle ja koputtaa oveen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee voimakkaasti Eliaksen huulille tuntiessaan tämän kädet paljaalla ihollaan. On niin pojan lumoissa, ettei kuule edes koputusta ovessaan.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Avaa Larin huoneen ja rykäisee voimakkaasti nähdessään Larin suutelemassa... Eliaksen kanssa.   
"Taisin tulla pahaan aikaan", tokaisee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Faijansa ääni keskeyttää suutelusession, ja kääntää päätään näyttämään tälle hapanta naamaa.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Rykäisee vielä pari kertaa, kunnes sulkee Larin huoneen oven.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan ihmeissään.  
"Mitä tossa just tapahtu?"   
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei tajua, ettei Elias tiedä faijansa mielenmuutoksesta.  
"No ei mitään", vastaa ja on painamaisillaan Eliaksen huulille uuden suudelman.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Siirtyy askelta kauemmas Larista.  
"Sun faija ei alkanu huutaa tai sä hypänny metriä ilmaan säikähdyksestä", tarkentaa kysymystään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan, kunnes pojan sanoista alkaa ymmärtää.  
"No... Faija vähän niin ku näki meiät sillon", myöntää, "se kerto mulle sen jälkeen, kun sä olit lähteny."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan.  
"Näki meidät niinku tota... mitä sä meinaat?" nielaisee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Näki meiät nukkumassa samassa sängyssä", vastaa, mutta hymyilee perään, koska kaikki meni lopulta paremmin kuin hyvin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ihmettelee Larin hymyä.  
"Ja se on ihan okei sun homouden kanssa?" kysyy kummissaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää edelleen hymyillen.  
"Joo, se on sille ihan okei", vakuuttaa vielä ääneenkin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuntuu hyvältä, että Ilkka olisi ihan sinut Larin homouden kanssa. Halaa Laria.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Painaa silmänsä kiinni ja nauttii halauksesta.  
"Enää se ei heitä sua pihalle..." mutisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larin sanoista.  
"Hyvä kun ei", virnistää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Irtaantuu halauksesta.  
"Miten pitkään sä oot Suomessa?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Tarkoituksena olla lomalla nyt kuukauden verran ja palaan sitten takas", vastaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Okei", sanoo ja on hieman helpottunut, että Elias on sentään edes kuukauden verran Suomessa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näykkää huultaan.  
"Mä haluaisin jatkaa meidän juttua siitä, mihin se jäi, kun mä lähdin", ilmoittaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pieni virne nousee kasvoilleen Eliaksen ilmoituksen seurauksena.  
"Sopii mulle", sanoo ja painautuu taas lähemmäs poikaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää itsekin ja tuo kätensä Larin niskan taakse.  
"Niin mä toivoinkin. Nyt sä saat luvan suudella mua", käskyttää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan, kun Elias alkaa määräillä. Mutta koska käsky oli varsin miellyttävä, tottelee oikein mielellään. Siispä ei aikaile, vaan liimaa huulensa suudelmaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin suudelmaan antaumuksellisesti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nauttii täysin rinnoin Eliaksen huulista omiaan vasten ja liikuttelee kämmeniään pitkin pojan vartaloa.  
"Kai sä voit jäädä yöks?" onnistu kysymään suutelun lomassa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larin huulille.  
"Mä haluun jäädä yöks", mutisee Larin huulia vasten.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymy kohoaa omille huulilleenkin. Ei tule ajatelleeksi, että missä Elias ylipäätään majailee, koska keskittyy paljon mukavampiin asioihin, kuten suutelemiseen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuo kätensä Larin niskan takaa tämän paidan alle kosketellen tämän paljasta ihoa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Henkäisee, kun Eliaksen sormet löytävät taas paljaalle iholleen. Puraisee hellästi pojan alahuulta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää, kun Lari puree alahuultaan, ja alkaa samalla innostua tästä. Tuo käsiään Larin paidan helmalle alkaen riuhtoa sitä pois Larin päältä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntee kiihotuksensa nousevan aivan uudelle tasolle, kun Elias alkaa repiä paitaansa pois. Joutuu irtaantumaan pojan huulista auttaakseen tätä, mutta sitten puhelimensa alkaa soida kovaäänisesti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hätkähtää, kun yhtäkkiä kiihkeän hetken keskeyttää Larin puhelin.  
"Mmm... Älä vastaa", mutisee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Yrittää parhaansa mukaan olla huomioimatta puhelintaan, mutta ei kerta kaikkiaan pysty keskittymään mihinkään siinä pirinässä.  
"Hitto", huokaisee ja vetää puhelimen taskustaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa, kun Lari vetää puhelimen taskustaan. Toivoo, että soittajalla on tärkeää asiaa...  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No mitä?" tokaisee kyrsiintyneenä Jannelle, joka soittaa.   
  
**Janne**  
  
"Miks sä vaikutat ärsyyntyneelt? No tästä piristyt! Eltsu on Suomessa!" hihkuu.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee turhautuneena.  
"Aijaa, enpä olis arvannu", tuhahtaa, "muuten vaan se seisoo tos mun edessä!"  
  
**Janne**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"No en mä voinu tietää, et teitsi jo tiesi!" marisee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No ehkä et, mut aika huonoon aikaan päätit häiritä", tokaisee ja katselee Eliasta pahoittelevana.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Virnuilee.  
"Aivan, meitsi tajuu kyl. No kutekaa rauhas", sanoo ja lopettaa puhelun.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Janne", huokaisee Eliakselle puhelun loputtua, "se halus ilmottaa mulle, et sä oot Suomessa. Kuullu varmaan Iidalta..."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larin sanoista.  
"Ja sä varsin hyvin jo tiiät mun olevan täällä", sanoo virnistäen ja hipeltää Larin rintakehää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vastaa Eliaksen virneeseen.  
"Jep", toteaa tyytyväisenä.  
  
**Vähän myöhemmin Lari ja Elias makoilevat toisiinsa kietoutuneina kuuman seksin jälkeen.**  
  
**Lari**  
  
On tiukasti liimautuneena Eliaksen vartaloon ja tasoittelee hengitystään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää syvään.  
"Sä olit yhtä hyvä, mitä mä muistin", virnistää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vetää peittoaan itsensä ja Eliaksen päälle siltä varalta, että faijansa päättää taas tulla häiritsemään.  
"Niin säkin..." mutisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Kun mä lähden täältä kuukauden päästä, niin haluaisitsä tulla mun mukaan?" kysyä töräyttää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Häkeltyy täysin Eliaksen kysymyksestä.  
"Oikeesti?" varmistaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Joo joo. En mä halua olla susta erossa", vastaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee pienesti.  
"Mä en sit voi olla ku pari viikko ennen ku koulu alkaa taas täällä", sanoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Pari viikkoa on ihan hyvä. Ties vaikka mä muutan Suomeen kohta pysyvästi", vihjaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuijottaa Eliasta suu auki uskaltamatta uskoa korviaan.  
"Ootsä tosissas?" kysyy sydän pamppaillen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee itsevarmana.  
"Oon. Mä haluun muuttaa faijan luokse", sanoo päättäväisenä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Yllättyy positiivisesti Eliaksen sanoista ja tämän päättäväisestä äänensävystä.  
"Millon?" kysyy innostus äänessään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sitten, kun oon saanu sut ensin vierailee Brysselissä", vastaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntuu erittäin hyvältä kuulla, että Elias suunnittelee muuttoa niinkin pian.  
"Käytsä sitten sun koulun loppuun täällä vai?" kysyy toiveikkaana.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää.  
"Joo, kyllä mä ajattelin", vastaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee leveästi ja painautuu lähemmäs Eliaksen vartaloa.  
"Se oppilasvaihto oli paras juttu ikinä", mutisee, sillä muuten ei olisi tutustunut Eliakseen, eikä tämä biologiseen isäänsä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee leveästi ja huokaa.  
"Niin mustakin. Paljon hyvää tapahtu sen ansiosta", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Täytyy myöntää, et en mä kyllä odottanu mitään tällasta", hymähtää viitaten siihen, että on alasti sängyssä Eliaksen kanssa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Naurahtaa.  
"Joo, en mäkään. Te olitte alussa faijas kanssa tosi juntteja ja ku mä vähän jallitin teitä", muistelee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Menee noloksi, kun Elias muistuttaa aiemmasta käytöksestään. Ihme, että Elias ylipäätään haluaa olla kanssaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsahtaa Laria, joka näyttää jotenkin vaikealta.  
"No, mikä tuli?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Liikahtaa vähän vaikeana.  
"No... Mä vaan olin niin tyly sulle, et en ihmettelis, vaikket sä haluais olla mun kanssa", mutisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Se oli ennen kuin sä tutustuit muhun, joten todellakin haluan olla sun kanssa!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee helpottuneena.  
"Mut oon mä silti pahoillani siitä", sanoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee.  
"Mä tiedän, mutta se on ihan ok", vakuuttaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Kiitti", sanoo ja painaa suukon Eliaksen huulille.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa hymyillen Larin suukkoon.


	23. Chapter 23

**Osa 23**  
  
**Pojat ovat järjestäneet päivällisen, jotta Ilkka ja Sebastian oppisivat tulemaan toimeen keskenään.**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kieltämättä on hieman hermostunut, miten faijansa ja Larin faija tulisivat toimeen, mutta haluaa kuitenkin yrittää, sillä on onnellinen Larin kanssa ja haluaisi, että hänen ja Larin perhe tulisi toimeen keskenään. On pukenut vähän parempaa ylleen.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Ei oikein tiedä, mitä mieltä on Eliaksen ideasta syödä päivällistä samassa pöydässä Ilkka Väänäsen kanssa, mutta poikansa takia haluaa yrittää, koska ei halua ajaa tätä pois luotaan. Ruoka sentään on Eliaksen tekemää, jottei Ilkka pääse arvostelemaan itsensä ruoanlaittotaitoja.  
"Mihis aikaan ne nyt tuleekaan?" kysyy jälleen kerran.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Puolen tunnin päästä", vastaa.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Huokaisee.  
"Toivottavasti se Väänänen osaa käyttäytyä..." mutisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Kyl mä uskon", sanoo ja puree huultaan olematta täysin varma kuitenkaan.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"No muhun sä voit ainakin luottaa, mä en ala haastaa riitaa sen kanssa", lupaa pojalleen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huoahtaa helpotuksesta.  
"Kiitti, faija. Toivottavasti ei Ilkkakaan", sanoo ja itseään alkaa hermostuttaa tuleva ilta.  
  
**Puoli tuntia myöhemmin...**  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Yritä sit jooko olla kunnolla", sanoo faijalleen pysähtyessään Eliaksen oven taakse. Pelkää, että faijansa ja Sebastianin välille kehittyy riita, mikä pilaa päivällisen.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Mulkaisee poikaansa, joka epäilee käytöstapojaan.  
"Kyllä mä nyt yhden päivällisen ajan osaan kunnolla olla", hymähtää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No parempi olis..." mutisee ja soittaa jännittyneenä ovikelloa. Ei halua antaa itsestään negatiivista vaikutelmaa Sebastianille, joten senkin takia toivoo faijansa käyttäytyvän kunnolla, vaikkei tämä Sebastianista pidäkään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Rientää avaamaan oven heti, kun se soi.  
"Moi", tervehtii.  
"Peremmälle", kehottaa ja siirtyy sivuun ovelta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliakselle, kun tämä avaa oven.  
"Moi", tervehtii takaisin ja siirtyy peremmälle asuntoon, jossa on herkullinen tuoksu. Tietää, että Elias on kokannut, eikä malta odottaa, että pääsee syömään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Käykää vaan pöytään", kehottaa Laria ja Ilkkaa.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Astuu peremmälle asuntoon ja riisuu eteisessä ulkovaatteensa ja kenkänsä. Katselee sitten asunnossa ympärilleen ennen kuin malttaa kävellä lähemmäs ruokapöytää.  
"Ihan hienosti sisustettu asunto. Säkö oot sen tehny?" kysyy Sebastianilta vieno huvittuneisuus äänessään.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Saa kerätä kärsivällisyyttä, kun Väänänen alkaa heti vinoilla.  
"No en ole", tokaisee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee faijansa kysymykselle.  
"Joko se alkaa..." mutisee hiljaa Eliakselle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään.  
"Toivottavasti ei", sanoo puuskahtaen.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Ei se siltä näytäkään", jatkaa ja istuutuu ruokapöytään.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Mulkaisee Väänästä, mutta pitää Eliaksen takia suunsa supussa. Menee istumaan pöytään eri puolelle kuin Ilkka.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Toivottavasti et oo, Ilkka, allerginen mun ruoalle", sanoo ja nostaa ruokapadan pöytään.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Ei mulla ole allergioita", vastaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee pienesti Eliakselle istuessaan faijansa viereen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Vieraat ensin", kehottaa ottimen suuntaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Odottaa faijansa ottavan ensin, koska kokee tämän olevan enemmän vieras kuin itse on.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Ottaa ruokaa lautaselleen ja ojentaa ottimia Larin suuntaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nappaa ottimet ja latoo ruokaa lautaselleen. Uskoo, että Elias tekee hyvää ruokaa, joten uskaltautuu ottamaan sitä reippaasti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
On mielissään, kun Lari uskaltautuu ottamaan ruokaa ihan kunnolla. Hipaisee jalallaan Larin jalkaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kun tuntee hipaisun jalassaan, vilkaisee Eliasta pienesti hymyillen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ottaa Larin jälkeen ruokaa ja antaa ottimet sitten faijalleen.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Hyvää ruokahalua vaan kaikille", toivottaa ja alkaa syödä hyvällä ruokahalulla.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Saa vihdoin ruokaa lautaselleen ja alkaa sen jälkeen syödä. Tietää, että Elias varmasti toivoisi itsensä yrittävän virittää jotain keskustelua Ilkan kanssa, mutta on erittäin haluton tekemään sitä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Alkaa syödä itsekin ja vilkaisee faijaansa vähän merkitsevästi.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Huomaa poikansa katseen ja huokaisee sisäisesti. Syö suunsa tyhjäksi ja rykäisee sitten.  
"Noh, mikäs sun mielen sai muuttumaan?" kyselee Ilkalta, kun ei muutakaan sanottavaa keksi.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Syö omankin suunsa tyhjäksi ja kohottaa katseensa Vuorelaan.  
"Ai että tulin tänne vai minkä suhteen?" kysyy.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Ei, vaan homojen suhteen", töksäyttää.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Katsahtaa Laria ja antaa katseensa palata takaisin Vuorelaan.   
"Mä näin, miten onnellinen mun poika on, ja mä kyllä tarkkailin, miten ne käyttäytyi, kun Eliaskin vielä asui meillä. Ei siinä oo mitään luonnotonta", sanoo.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan Väänäsen vastaukselle.  
"No hyvä sitten", hymähtää ja laittaa lisää ruokaa suuhunsa.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Niin... Sen oppilasvaihdon ansiosta mun poika löysi itselleen seuralaisen, joka miellyttää, että kiitoksia vaan sulle, kun patistit silloin ottamaan sellaisen meille", sanoo Sebastianille.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Näyttää hieman happamalta, kun on tehnyt Ilkalle palveluksen, muttei voi olla pahoillaan, sillä samasta syystä löysin poikansa.  
"Sain mäkin siitä jotain hyvää", toteaa ja katsahtaa poikaansa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee lämpimästi faijalleen.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Aivan! Olin jo ehtinyt unohtaa, että löysit poikasi tämän kaiken keskellä", sanoo.  
**  
Sebastian**  
  
"Niin löysin, ja hieno poika onkin", kehuu Eliasta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On huojentunut, että faijansa ja Sebastianin välillä vaikuttaa juttu luistavan ilman riitelyä.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Nyökyttää päätään.  
"Olen täysin samaa mieltä", komppaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ei nyt oikein tiedä, mitä ajatella siitä, että Larin faija ja oma faijansa kehuvat itseään kilpaa.   
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Yllättyy Ilkan sanoista positiivisesti ja miettii, että ehkä on oikeasti mahdollista, että pystyy tulemaan toimeen tämän kanssa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vilkaisee Eliasta hieman huvittuneena, mutta on silti mielissään, sillä nämä ovat täysin oikeassa Eliaksen suhteen.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Mitäs sä, Sebastian, tykkäät mun pojasta?" kysyy vuorostaan.   
**  
Sebastian**  
  
Vilkaisee Ilkan poikaa ja miettii, mitä voisi vastata.  
"No en ole kovin hyvin vielä päässyt tutustumaan", vastaa, "mutta mä luotan kyllä Eliaksen arvostelukykyyn."   
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Aivan niin. Lari on hyvä poika ja omaa hyvät käytöstavat", kehuu poikaansa.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Nyökkää ja uskoo Ilkkaa, koska ei usko, että Elias mitään muuta käytöstä sietäisi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntuu hyvältä kuulla faijaltaan kehuja, sillä se on aika harvinaista.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Ei sulla sattuis viskiä olemaan? Kippisteltäis vähän paremmalle alulle?" ehdottaa Sebastianille.


	24. Chapter 24

**Osa 24**  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Ilkka näyttää olevan täynnä yllätyksiä.  
"No, eiköhän multa jotain löydy", hymähtää ja nousee pöydästä.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Odottaa innokkaana, että saisi kippistellä Vuorelan kanssa ja haudata sotakirveet.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Nappaa kaapista kaksi lasia ja toisesta kaapista löytää sattumalta viskipullon. Vie ne pöytään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Toivoo, että faijansa ja Ilkan faija ei mitään ryyppäämään ala, vaan ottavat ehkä paukun kaksi.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Kierittää pullon korkin auki ja kaataa hieman viskiä molempiin laseihin.  
"Nuoriso saa pärjätä ilman", hymähtää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Kernaasti. En ois halunnutkaan viskiä juoda", toteaa ponnekkaana.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"En kyl mäkään", tokaisee muistellen iltaa, jolloin Eliaksen kanssa ryyppäsivät sähkökatkon aikana. Kaikenlaista kamalaa tuli silloin maisteltua.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Hymähtää pojalleen ja Larille.  
"Saattaa se mieli vanhempana muuttua", sanoo ja liu'uttaa toisen laseista Ilkalle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Enpä usko", sanoo.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Ottaa toisen laseista käteensä ja kippistää Vuorelan lasin kanssa.  
"Pohjanmaan kautta", sanoo ja juo lasin tyhjäksi.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Kulauttaa itsekin lasinsa tyhjäksi.  
"Mulla olis tänään muuten saunavuoro", muistaa sitten, "voitas mennä koko porukka?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Me kaikki neljä samaan aikaan vai te ja me Larin kanssa?" tarkentaa.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Se vuoro on vaan puoli tuntia", hymähtää pojalleen, "kaikki samaan aikaan vaan."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näykkää huultaan, koska ei oikein tiedä, mitä ajatella saunavuorosta, jossa he kaikki neljä ovat samaan aikaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ajatus saunomisesta neljistään tuntuu oudolta. Eliaksen kanssa kahdestaan menisi kyllä mielellään.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Katselee ympärilleen.  
"No ei sitten", hymähtää, kun huomaa Eliaksen ja Larin ilmeet, "mites Ilkka?"  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Mielelläni mä saunaan tulen!" vastaa heti.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Noni, se on sitten sovittu", toteaa, kun edes Ilkka suostuu.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Kyllä. Kai saunakaljat tarjoot?"  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"No totta kai", hymähtää Ilkalle ja miettii, onko niitä tarpeeksi.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Hieno homma!"  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Hyvä", sanoo ja jatkaa syömistä.  
  
**Heinäkuun viimeinen päivä. Pojat ovat lähdössä Brysseliin, ja lentokone on juuri noussut ilmaan.** **  
  
Elias**  
  
Huokaa ja painaa päätään Larin olkapäätä vasten.  
"Mua jännittää ihan hirveesti, mitä sä pidät mun mutsista", myöntää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On ensimmäistä kertaa lentokoneessa, joten on hieman hermostunut. Olonsa rentoutuu kuitenkin, kun tuntee Eliaksen painautuvan itseään vasten.  
"Mua jännittää tavata se", sanoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee.  
"Se menee hyvin, mä oon varma siitä", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Toivottavasti", huokaisee, "mä vaan haluun, et se pitää musta."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Hei, se pitää susta ihan takuulla! Ei susta voi olla pitämättä", tokaisee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliaksella ja toivoo tämän olevan oikeassa. Kaikki on niin hyvin, kun faijansa ja Sebastian ovat kuin mitkäkin bestikset, joten haluaa todella paljon tulla hyvin toimeen Eliaksen äidin kanssa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Painautuu suutelemaan Laria rakastuneena. Tuntuu, että kaikki elämässään tällä hetkellä niin täydellistä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vastaa Eliakselta samaansa suudelmaan ja hymyilee pojan huulia vasten.  
"Faija muuten sai luokanvalvojalta kehut sillon vaihdon jälkeen", mutisee, kun muistaa, ettei ole kertonut, "se sun arvostelu majotusperheestä oli kuulemma tehny vaikutuksen siihen."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan yllättyneenä.  
"Aijaa! Hyvä sille", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Faija vähän pelkäs, et sä sanot jotain negatiivista, varsinkin siitä alusta", myöntää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No se nyt oli sellasta. En mä mitään kaunaa enää kanna, kun mä sain sut", virkkoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Kiva kuulla", sanoo hymyillen, "ehkä se peräti jollain tasolla autto faijaa hyväksymään meiät."   
  
**Elias**  
  
"Voi olla muuten", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Haukottelee.  
"Onneks sä tuut asumaan Suomeen, niin voin nähä sua joka päivä", sanoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huomaa itsekin olevansa väsynyt.  
"Ja mä sua. En mä kestäis olla susta erossa", huoahtaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nojaa päätään selkänojaan ja hymyilee.  
"Vikasta lukiovuodesta tulee niin paljon parempi, kun sä oot messissä."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää Larin sanoista.  
"Mä voin taata sen", sanoo ja sulkee silmänsä hapuillen kättään Larin käteen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tarttuu kiinni Eliaksen käteen ja lomittaa sormensa tämän kanssa. Sulkee silmänsä ja huokaa tyytyväisenä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Raottaa silmiään ja kun näkee Larin tyytyväisen ilmeen, sulkee silmänsä uudelleen ja huokaa tyytyväisenä. Elämänsä on asettunut hyvin uomiinsa ja malttaa tuskin odottaa elämäänsä Larin kanssa.

 

**Loppu.**


End file.
